Gangster Queen
by Jang Yue Ri
Summary: "Memang benar, aku orang di balik kasus itu."/"Apa tujuanmu mengikuti organisasi ini?"/"Hn, belum ada perkembangan."/"Sepertinya, aku sudah menyadari siapa target misi kami."/BAD summary! Chap 13 update! Need to 174 reviews to continue!
1. Chapter 1

Halo semuanya. Ini fanfic pertama saya setelah sekian lama hiatus dari situs ini. Sebelumnya maaf, saya menyembunyikan identitas asli saya. Bagi yang mengetahui identitas asli saya, mohon jangan dibocorkan ya? .^v

Mari berbacod ria tentanng FanFic yang saya buat kali ini. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film sekaligus kejadian nyata tentang pergaulan bebas para remaja yang menyebabkan kesalahan pembentukan kepribadian. Kalau readers sekalian ada yang merasa seperti pernah membaca cerita ini, entah di situs , catatan di situs Facebook, dll saya tekankan disini ini asli karya saya. Sebelumnya, cerita ini pernah saya post di Facebook. Ssstttt… Yah tanpa basa-basi, kita mulai saja FanFicnya.

.

.

.

Harusnya aku menjadi bunga yang ayu, indah, dan semerbak baunya.

Tetapi, aku tidak ingin demikian…

Aku ingin menjadi mawar yang indah dipandang mata, namun ternyata

-memiliki duri yang tajam.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & ** Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, Abal, Gore, Miss-typo(s), GaJe, alur bertaburan, dll.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

CRAAASSSHHHH!

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Sungguh itu adalah teriakan yang sarat akan kepiluan pada rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar kakinya. Jari-jarinya telah putus dan dibiarkan bertaburan di atas lantai marmer yang berwarna hitam itu.

"K-kenapa kau tidak biarkan aku mati saja! Kenapa kau menyiksaku seperti ini?! Arggghhh!" ucap pemuda bersurai keabuan tersebut kepada gadis yang tengah duduk di singgasananya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Karena…" suara manis gadis itu melengking indah menjawab pertanyaan dari anak buahnya yang gagal menjalankan misi kemarin malam.

"…"

" –orang yang tidak berguna, harus diberi pelajaran sebelum dimusnahkan dari dunia ini. Zetsu, keluarkan isi perutnya!"

Seketika pemuda yang disiksa tersebut membulatkan matanya tatkala ia mendengar perintah dari sang ratu. Bayangkan saja, kedua kakinya telah putus dan jari-jarinya juga telah bertaburan di lantai. Darah berceceran disertai dengan bau anyir yang menyelusup ke indera penciuman semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Sungguh kejam.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" jeritan parau pemuda itu terdengar kembali saat pemuda bernama Zetsu itu memutar-mutarkan belati di perutnya. Darah bermuncratan seiring dengan keluarnya asam lambung pemuda malang itu karena lambungnya telah hancur. Wajah dan bibirnya telah menjadi pucat karena kehabisan darah. Ingin dia meraih belati dari tangan Zetsu dan menusuknya ke jantungnya sendiri, karena saking inginnya mengakhiri rasa sakit yang begitu mendera dirinya.

Gadis manis dengan rambut sepunggung yang duduk di singgasana itu menyeringai tatkala melihat begitu menderitanya sang anak buah yang tidak berguna –menurutnya. Seolah-olah itu adalah tontonan yang menyenangkan bagi dirinya. Akhirnya saat pemuda malang itu menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir, gadis itu turun dari singgasananya menuju jasad anak buahnya itu.

"Queen, bagaimana ini? Dia telah gagal menjalankan misi pembunuhan itu, selanjutnya pasti pihak kepolisian yang akan bertindak. Jejak kita akan terlacak kalau terus menerus seperti ini." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut oranye dengan sejumlah _piercing_ di wajahnya kepada gadis kejam di sampingnya yang bernotaben sebagai Queen atau pemimpin mereka.

"Karena ini bukan misi main-main dan kita dibayar dengan jumlah yang besar, aku tidak akan teledor lagi dalam memilih anak buah. Kita tunggu dulu sampai konflik mereda, baru akan ku kirimkan Konan dan Deidara untuk melaksanakan misi ini. Untuk sementara, kita jangan bergerak. Jika ada yang berani menentangku atau menjadi penghianat, kalian akan berakhir seperti dia."

"Baik, queen!"

.

.

.

Sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda tampak sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang menuju ke kantin Konoha High School. Raut kekesalan tampak pada wajah imut gadis merah muda itu.

"Sudahlah, Saku. Kurenai-_sensei _memang seperti itu."

"Aku benar-benar kesal, Ino. Bukannya aku terlambat, dia saja yang datang terlalu awal. Menyebalkan!" ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu kepada sahabatnya, Ino seraya mendengus sebal.

"Yah kalau begitu, lain kali aku yang akan mengajakmu ke sekolah agar kau tidak kesiangan lagi saat pelajaran nenek sihir itu. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm… Baiklah!" ucap Sakura menyetujui saran Ino.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suara pekikan dari siswi-siswi terdengar hingga ke kantin. "Ada apa sih?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sebentar, aku lihat dulu. Kau pesan makanan dulu ya!"

"Baiklah."

Ino pun berjalan menuju kerumunan siswi-siswi yang berteriak histeris untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Sementara Sakura memesan makanan untuknya dan Ino di kantin. Tak lama kemudian, Ino kembali ke kantin.

"SAKURAA!"

"Apa?" jawab Sakura dengan nada malas. Jujur saat ini dia masih kesal dengan guru Kimianya, Kurenai Yuhi ditambah lagi cacing-cacing perutnya merengek minta diberi makanan. Sungguh ia merasa sesak.

"Kau mau tau apa yang membuat siswi-siswi itu histeris?" Tanya Ino dengan antusias.

"Ya. Memangnya apa?" ucap Sakura seraya memulai kegiatan makannya. Tampaknya ia sudah tau apa yang membuat siswi-siswi itu histeris termasuk sahabatnya, Ino. Pasti karena ada- "Ada siswa baru, Sakura! Tampan sekali! Kyaaaaa!"

-siswa baru yang tampan. Ah, betapa Sakura dapat memahami jalan pikiran sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Sudah ku duga."

"Katanya siswa itu akan masuk kelas XI IPA! Semoga saja masuk ke kelas kita." Ino terus saja berceloteh panjang lebar sementara Sakura hanya mendengarkannya dengan malas dan mengisi 'bensin' wajibnya.

"Rambut hitamnya itu Saku, hitam kebiruan! Keren! Terus badannya itu atletis. Kyaaa! Rasanya dia seperti pangeran yang dikirim untuk siswi-siswi sekolah ini."

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Sakura seadanya. Ino yang mendapat jawaban yang terkesan apa adanya itu menggerutu sebal.

TEEETTT… TEEETTT… TEEETTT…

"Sudah bel, lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas daripada kita duduk disini membicarakan makhluk yang sama-sama manusia seperti kita ini." Ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dari kedua tangannya dan menggerakkannya seperti telinga kelinci saat ia menyebut kalimat 'makhluk'.

Ino mendengus sebal melihat tingkah sahabat kecilnya yang tomboy itu. Pasalnya Sakura selalu bersikap seperti itu ketika Ino sedang membicarakan tentang pemuda tampan, pintar, dan lain-lainnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh gagal untuk mengungkap kasus ini. Ini kasus besar, jika kau berhasil namamu akan melambung tinggi di dunia Internasional dan kau juga akan diberi bayaran tinggi. Mengerti?" ucap seseorang melalui telepon genggam kepada seorang pemuda.

"Hn."

"FBI sudah membayar pihak sekolah agar tutup mulut soal identitas aslimu. Jadi kau harus menjaga penyamaranmu itu dengan baik agar 'dia' dan komplotan'nya' tidak mencurigaimu. Kau sendiri bagaimana akibatnya jika identitasmu terbongkar."

"Aku akan melakukan sebaik yang ku bisa."

"Baiklah, kami percayakan misi ini untukmu."

"Hn." Pemuda itu langsung mengakhiri percakapan melalui ponsel itu. Ia tau misinya kali ini akan sangat sulit bahkan akan membahayakan dirinya. Karena ia akan berhadapan dengan mafia besar dunia yang diketahui pandai merakit senjata & bomb. Serta …

"Gangster Queen. Aku akan mengungkap siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

-tidak memiliki perasaan atau emosi, sama sekali.

.

.

.

Ruangan kelas itu tampak riuh karena belum adanya tanda-tanda kedatangan guru yang akan datang memberikan materi pada kelas XI IPA-1. Sakura sesekali menguap, pasalnya ia kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Ia menatap sahabat pirangnya yang duduk di barisan sebelah kiri tempat duduk Sakura. Indera pendengarannya menangkap pembicaraan sahabat pirangnya dengan seorang gadis bercepol dua, Tenten.

Ah, lagi-lagi tentang siswa baru itu. Sakura mendengus, namun detik berikutnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku rok sekolahnya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah menulis sebuah pesan kepada seseorang dengan wajah serius. Setelah ia selesai mengetik, ia menekan tombol _send_ pada ponselnya.

"Woy Anko datang, Anko datang!" ucap salah seorang siswa sebagai tanda agar seluruh teman sekelasnya memasang sikap baik seolah menyambut guru –yang tidak mereka sebut _sensei_ datang.

Sontak seluruh siswa memasang sikap sebaik mungkin agar tidak dituduh membuat keributan.

"_Ohayo, sensei._" Salam siswa XI IPA-1 dengan sopan.

"_Ohayo, minna_." Balas Anko-_sensei_ atas salam siswa-siswanya itu.

"Uchiha-_san_, masuklah." Perintah guru berambut keunguan tersebut pada seseorang yang berdiri di luar ruangan kelas. Seluruh siswa langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu kelas.

Dan…

TARAAAAA~!

Muncullah sesosok ayam –ralat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut seperti bokong ayam di balik pintu kelas. "Perkenalkan dirimu pada seluruh kelas, Uchiha-_san_."

"Hn. Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal." Ucap pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut dengan singkat seraya membungkukkan badannya kepada teman sekelasnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!" seluruh siswi langsung histeris saat mendengar suara _baritone_ pemuda tampan tersebut. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menguap bosan.

"Semuanya harap tenang. Uchiha-_san_ kau duduk di kursi samping kanan Haruno. Haruno, angkat tanganmu."

Sakura pun mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan ogah-ogahan karena acara bermalas-malasannya agak terganggu oleh teriakan siswi-siswi yang –menurutnya berlebihan itu. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju kursi yang ditunjukkan _sensei_ pelajaran Fisikanya itu, lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan bukunya –walau tujuannya disini bukanlah untuk menuntut ilmu ataupun mengejar nilai.

"Kau tidak terpesona kepadaku, eh?" Tanya Sasuke dengan seringai tipis pada gadis bersurai merah muda yang ia perhatikan sama sekali tidak tertarik terhadap dirinya itu.

"Maaf, tuan Uchiha. Saya sama sekali tidak tertarik. Tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan membanting kepalamu ke meja." Ucap Sakura dengan kasar terhadap siswa baru yang menurutnya sok tampan itu.

"Hn. Lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

Untuk apa perasaan itu ada?

Menurutku, itu hanya menyiksa diri kita sendiri.

Kita akan marah, sedih, dan menangis.

Akan ku hilangkan emosiku ini, agar aku hanya akan terus tertawa.

Walau orang lain tengah menderita.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Holaa! Sudah selesai nih chapter satunya. Maaf ya kalau ada kalimat yang agak kurang enak tata bahasanya. Soalnya saya tidak puitis orangnya. Baiklah, chapter dua akan segera saya publish. Tapi saya minta review ya, minimal 10 aja deh per-chapternya. Hihi… Yosh, makasih yang udah baca. See you next chapter.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** – 3/10/2012 7.46 PM


	2. Chapter 2

Hoyee,, saya datang lagi! Senang banget deh liat reviewnya yang sudah mencapai ketentuan. :P terima kasih ya buat yang review,,  
Oh iya, ada yang mengatakan bahwa saya salah menempatkan rating. Saya tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya belum mau membuat cerita rating M, saya khawatir nanti saya buat FF GORE, malah disuruh buat LEMON juga. Ampuuun! Saya masih di bawah umur! Haha... Ok, balas review dulu yak?

Ucucubi : Kasi tau enggak ya? wkwk, Soal itu bakal diungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin di chapter 3/4, makasih reviewnya ya?^^ Review lagi?

HobikSasu-Saku : Nih udah lanjut. Wah soal humor, saya sih bisa-bisa aja. Cuma maaf gak bisa agak menonjol, di chapter ini udah saya sisipin dikit. Sorry ya kalau kurang garing. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi donk?

Hira-kun : Hehe, asalkan reviewnya udah mencapai ketuntasan (?) pasti langsung saya update. Kecuali kalau saya lagi kena beberapa halangan. Makasih ya reviewnya, review lagi?

sasusaku 4ever : Ahaha, gak juga lah. Tapi syukurlah kalau bisa menghibur, ini udah saya update. Makasih reviewnya ya, review lagi dong?

Uchiha satsuki : Hehe, iya nih saya udah update. Makasih reviewnya. ;)

.

Spesial Thank To

**Burung Hantu**

**yukarindha yoshikuni**

**Rei jo**

**Shin Ryecchan**

** . **

.

Orang-orang terheran padaku dan bertanya,

"Apa kau tidak takut akan dosa-dosamu?"

"Apa kau tidak takut ketika Tuhan melihat perbuatan kejam mu itu?"

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ku jawab. Satu hal yang pasti, aku melakukan ini hanya untuk kesenangan tersendiri. Bukan hanya untuk mendapatkan bayaran.

Tapi aku suka, aku suka ketika melihat tetesan liquid merah kental itu. Bagiku, itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah ku lihat.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, Abal, Gore, Miss-typo(s), GaJe, alur bertaburan, dll.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

BUGH!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala _pink_ seorang gadis yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya karena lemparan yang berasal dari guru wanita berambut hitam pendek yang bernotaben sebagai guru mata pelajaran sejarah.

"Uugghhh…" Sakura mengelus-elus pucuk kepalanya yang terkena sentuhan indah dari Shizune-_sensei_.

"Sudah cukup tidurmu, Haruno?" ucap _sensei_ cantik itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kepada siswi berandalnya yang pintar, Haruno Sakura.

"Bagaimana saya bisa tidur dengan cukup?! _Sensei_ membangunkan saya!" bentak Sakura seraya menggerutu sebal karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi –hei kau sama sekali tidak berhak marah, Sakura. Ini sekolah, salahmu sendiri tidur di saat jam sekolah, bukan?

Seisi kelas ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar jawaban Sakura. Guru yang berdiri di depan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau mendengarkan penjelasanku, Haruno? Coba kau ulangi!"

"Dari tadi kau hanya membacakan dongeng tentang pengeboman Nagasaki dan Hiroshima."

Sekali lagi seluruh kelas ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. Mengapa?

Yang pertama, pengeboman Nagasaki dan Hiroshima itu sama sekali bukan dongeng.

Dan yang kedua, bagaimana dia bisa tau padahal daritadi dia tidur? Oh sungguh, mungkinkah saat tidur indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi mendengarkan ocehan Shizuna-_sensei_?

Oh lupakan saja pernyataan gila yang tadi.

"Kenapa? Perlu saya ulangi penjelasan anda?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang masih merem melek. Guru yang ditanya masih membeku di tempat.

"Hhh… Pengeboman Nagasaki dan Hiroshima berlangsung pada Perang Dunia ke-II, pengeboman ini dilakukan oleh-"

"Cukup. Bagus kalau kau tau bahan materi saya. Silahkan kau kembali tidur, Haruno."

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi coba? Mengganggu saja." Shizune yang mendengar penuturan Sakura hanya memijat-mijat pelipisnya frustasi. Kalau bukan karena siswi tomboy nya yang satu ini memiliki IQ yang bagus, pasti siswi ini sudah dia sepak ke belakang sekolah. Ckck…

* * *

"Hoahhmmm… Baru terasa tidak mengantuk." Ucap Sakura seraya meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang agak lemas karena tidak digerakkan sama sekali saat ia tidur. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam pelajaran Matematika, ah Kakashi-_sensei_ tidak masuk lagi. Akhirnya kosong lah kelas mereka.

"Saku, Saku. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang penjelasan Shizune-_sensei_ tadi?"

"Tadi malam aku sudah membaca bahan ajarannya. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya agar aku bisa tidur dengan tenang saat dia akan bertanya padaku."

"Dasar kau ini!" ucap Ino seraya terkikik kecil.

Sakura dan Ino terus saja berceloteh ria, sesekali mengajak teman-teman perempuan di kelas mereka untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sementara di sisi lain kelas, Sasuke tampak memandang tajam pada setiap penghuni kelas –seperti sedang mengawasi tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan dari teman sekelasnya.

Tangannya bergerak menuju saku celananya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda berbentuk persegi sebesar telapak tangan manusia. Jemarinya bergerak menekan tombol-tombol benda tersebut, hingga muncullah grafik seperti radar pada layar benda tersebut. Rupanya benda tersebut adalah sebuah alat pendeteksi logam yang sudah di desain ulang ke dalam bentuk yang lebih kecil.

"Cih. Tidak ada tanda-tanda senjata di sekolah ini." Sasuke mendecih tatkala tidak menemukan suatu petunjuk. Ia terlalu bosan untuk terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga adanya pergerakan yang mencurigakan, barulah ia bergerak. Namun kali ini, target yang ia incar tampak sangat pandai menyembunyikan identitas dan berhati-hati. Pasalnya, setiap misi pengintaian yang dilakukan Sasuke pasti akan selesai kurang dari sehari karena kejeliannya dalam mengawasi lawan.

"Benar-benar membosankan jika harus menunggu terus seperti ini." Gumam Sasuke pelan tanpa bisa didengar oleh siapapun.

"Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kantin saja? Membosankan kalau di kelas terus seperti ini." Ajak Ino pada ke-empat teman-temannya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan tanda setuju dari mereka.

Selanjutnya, kelima siswi cantik itu melenggang menuju kantin. Ketua kelas?

Oh lihatlah bahkan sang ketua kelas, Nara Shikamaru tampak sedang tertidur pulas di pojok kiri ruangan kelas. Ck! Rupanya kelas ini kumpulan kelas siswa-siswa ber-IQ tinggi tapi berbibit berandal.

"Ayo Sak, kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Ino yang sedang berdiri di tempat memesan makanan.

"Terserah kau saja lah."

"Yah baiklah, semuanya pesan sup dan jus jeruk saja ya!"

"Oke!" jawab ke-empat gadis itu bersamaan.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kau baca? Serius sekali." Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang tua, Temari kepada seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo di sampingnya yang tampak serius mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"I-ini aku sedang membaca berita tentang Gangster Queen." Jawab gadis pemalu itu, Hinata.

"Wah, si mafia besar itu? Mana? Mana? Aku juga mau baca." Ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua, Tenten.

Sakura hanya menatap malas ketiga temannya yang tampak begitu antusias saat membaca berita tentang gangster queen itu. "Mafia saja kalian hebohkan. Mengapa kalian tidak menghebohkan foto pernikahan orangtua ku saja?" ucap Sakura sarkastik. Ke-empat temannya –termasuk Ino langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Mana jus jeruk ku? Aku haus."

"Nih!" ucap Ino seraya menyerahkan segelas es jeruk kepada Sakura. Sakura langsung menyeruput jus jeruknya karena sedari tadi tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Apa ini, Hinata?"

"F-FBI akan turun tangan atas kasus Gangster Queen."

BRRUUUFFFTTTT…!

Sakura langsung menyemburkan jus jeruknya saat mendengarkan berita yang dibacakan oleh sahabatnya. Temannya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau, Saku?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya terkejut kasus gangster queen ini sampai membuat FBI bertindak." Ucap Sakura seraya membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan menggunakan tisu.

"Benar juga, kalau FBI sampai sudah bertindak, ini bukan masalah nasional lagi. Tapi internasional!" ucap Ino antusias.

"Jadi gua harus bilang WOW gitu?" ucap Temari sarkastik seraya menyeruput minumannya tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang sedang _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat yang identic dengan iklan operator itu.

"A-aduh aku kebelet pipis." Ucap Sakura. Teman-temannya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau ingin buang air kecil, kenapa masih memberitahu kami? Sudah pergi ke toilet sana!" ucap Tenten dengan nada mengusir. Tapi –hei dengan nada mengusir!

Sakura mendelik tajam kepada Tenten yang tengah menyengir padanya sebelum akhirnya ia menuju toilet untuk memenuhi 'panggilan' alamnya.

* * *

"Ada apa, Queen?"

"Sasori, hari ini juga kau berangkat menuju kantor pusat FBI."

"FBI? Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"Hn. Kau boleh memilih anak buah yang cocok untuk kau bawa kesana."

"Tapi, ada apa? Kenapa sampai mendadak seperti ini?"

"Ku dengar, FBI sudah akan bertindak mengusut komplotan kita. Jadi kau harus kesana, mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka dan usahakan hilangkan semua bukti yang ada setiap mereka menemukan satu bukti baru. Aku mempercayakan ini kepadamu, karena kau orang yang paling berpengalaman untuk hal penyamaran. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Queen." Pembicaraan melalui ponsel itu diakhiri.

"Mau menangkapku, eh? Lihat saja apa kalian mampu menangkapku." Gumam gadis cantik itu seraya menyeringai iblis.

* * *

"Apa anda serius akan mengusut kasus ini? Kasus ini bukan kasus biasa. Kita akan melawan seorang gadis mengerikan di depannya nanti." ucap seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah serius kepada atasannya yang sedang duduk menghadap ke jendela menatap kerumunan orang banyak di kota Washington DC, Amerika Serikat itu.

"Aku serius. Karena itulah, aku mengirim Sasuke ke Jepang."

"Tapi, apakah anda tidak mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sasuke? Dia putera anda."

"Aku yakin, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Jika saja ia membutuhkan bantuan, kita tinggal kirimkan saja bantuan kepadanya. Kita yang akan melindunginya, walau dari jauh."

"Saran saya jika Sasuke memerlukan bantuan, kirimkan saja putra Namikaze itu untuk membantunya."

"Putra Namikaze?"

"Pemuda yang memiliki wajah seperti rubah itu, Fugaku-_sama_."

"Oh, pemuda yang sering dipanggil dobe oleh anakku itu. Bagus juga, tetap pantau Sasuke."

"Baik tuan! Saya permisi dulu."

"Hn."

Begitu pintu ditutup, Fugaku Uchiha langsung bangun mengambil sebuah foto yang sengaja ia letakkan di sisi kanan meja kantornya. Ya, itu adalah foto keluarganya beberapa tahun silam. Saat sang istri masih ada, dan saat kedua puteranya masih anak-anak.

"Mikoto, aku berjanji akan melindungi anak kita. Itachi telah menjadi seorang pemuda yang hebat, kini giliran Sasuke menyusul. Mereka akan membuatmu bangga."

* * *

PLAAANNNKKK!

Bunyi sebuah kaleng minuman yang ditendang oleh seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berjalan sendirian di jalan kompleks tempat ia tinggal. Kesal, ya dia kesal karena harus terus menunggu dengan perlahan-lahan. Namun ia harus bersabar demi kelancaran misi dan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Hari ini aku serahkan tugas kepada kalian."

Sasuke mengernyit tatkala mendengar sebuah suara yang tentunya bukan dari dirinya. Pasalnya jalan kompleks sudah sangat sepi mengingat sekarang sudah hampir jam 11 malam. Sasuke mendekat ke arah asal suara dengan pelan agar tidak diketahui oleh orang yang sedang diintainya tersebut.

"Aku agak lelah. Kalian saja yang bergerak."

"..."

"Apakah Deidara sudah kembali dari misinya?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, suruh orang yang menurutmu lebih ahli di antara mereka semua. Bayarannya kalian bagi rata saja, aku tidak memerlukannya."

"..."

"Hn."

Rupanya ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri menelpon di persimpangan jalan kompleks. Sasuke mengintainya dengan hati-hati, mengingat adanya hal yang janggal dengan pembicaraan orang yang nampaknya seorang perempuan itu.

"Misi? Bayaran? Jangan-jangan-" Sasuke kembali mengintai sosok misterius yang tengah memakai tudung kepala itu. Baru saja Sasuke melangkah-

SYUUUTTT!

Sebuah belati –yang diduga kuat berasal dari sosok misterius tersebut melayang ke tempat Sasuke berdiri saat itu. Sasuke dengan sigap menghindari serangan mendadak dari sosok misterius yang mencurigakan itu. Saat Sasuke menatap kembali objek yang tadinya ia intai, justru objeknya telah menghilang entah kemana.

"_Shit!_" Sasuke mengumpat pelan. Ia tersadar akan sesuatu, lalu ia menyarungkan tangannya dan menarik belati yang tertancap di tembok yang berjarak beberapa kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian ia meneteskan sebotol liquid berwarna bening ke belati tersebut, namun tidak ada efek berarti yang muncul.

"Hebat. Tidak meninggalkan sidik jari sama sekali. Sungguh mafia kelas dunia yang licik." Ucap Sasuke seraya melihat belati yang tengah ia pegang, kemudian ia pun menyeringai.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas begitu saja, Queen."

Sasuke pun menaruh belati tersebut ke dalam sebuah kantong bening untuk dijadikan sebagai bukti di kemudian hari dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia pun berjalan pulang menuju rumah –yang dibelikan oleh pihak FBI untuknya.

HUP!

Sesosok manusia bertubuh mungil melompat turun dari atap sebuah rumah tempat ia bersembunyi tadi. Bibirnya tertarik membuat sebuah lengkungan yang mengerikan untuk dilihat. "Semakin banyak yang kau tau, semakin kau terjerumus masuk ke dalam perangkapku. Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

"Maaf tuan, boleh saya bertanya dimana tempat untuk bertemu dengan tuan Kabuto?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan perawakan lugu kepada seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam _security_.

"Maaf, nona. Jika boleh tau, anda siapa ya?"

"Ano, saya teman lama beliau. Boleh anda mengantarkan saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah, baiklah."

TAP… TAP… TAP…

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa nama anda nona?" Tanya _security_ itu kepada gadis berambut kebiruan yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

Seketika gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Manik kembarnya yang berwarna biru kegelapan itu melirik pelan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Matanya menangkap dua sosok manusia di arah depan dan belakang lorong tempat ia berjalan tadi. Sang _security_ hanya menatap gadis cantik itu dengan tatapan bingung karena sikap gadis itu yang seketika menjadi aneh –menurutnya.

"Maaf, tuan. Keperluan saya dan anda, cukup sampai disini." Ucap gadis itu pelan.

Detik itu pula gadis itu langsung menotok saraf-saraf _security_ tersebut hingga akhirnya ia pingsan. Kedua sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kemudian berjalan mendekat menuju gadis itu.

"Kepolosan wajahmu itu memang cocok digunakan untuk saat seperti ini, Konan."

"…" gadis bernama Konan itu tidak menjawab penuturan dari rekannya yang memiliki wajah seperti ikan hiu tersebut.

"Selanjutnya, kau yang menyamar, Kisame." Ucap seorang pemuda imut bersurai merah kepada rekannya yang bernama Kisame.

"Jangan!" gadis dengan dua _piercing_ di bawah bibirnya itu buka suara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Kisame. Jujur ia tersinggung dengan penuturan Konan yang terkesan singkat dan agak meragukan kemampuan dirinya itu.

"Kisame untuk tugas pengintaian luar saja. Selain itu, aku takut jika kau terpeleset saat berbicara. Kita berada di kantor badan professional, harus bertindak dengan hati-hati. Lebih baik Sasori saja yang menyamar menjadi _security_ bodoh ini. Soal orang bodoh ini, biar aku yang urus. Besok aku jamin kartu identitas palsumu akan selesai kubuat."

"Bukankah sama saja jika Kisame yang mengintai."

"Disini ada Kabuto, Jiraiya, dan Fugaku Uchiha. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Sedikit saja yang meleset, mereka akan mencurigainya dan menyelidikinya. Apa kalian mau misi ini gagal? Kalian sudah lupa apa yang terjadi pada Tsuriko kemarin? Apa kalian lupa bagaimana jika Queen sudah marah?"

Rentetan pertanyaan itu sontak membuat kedua pemuda itu bungkam. Tentu, tentu mereka ingat akan apa yang terjadi pada rekan mereka kemarin. Dibunuh bagai dimutilasi karena gagal melaksanakan misi membunuh seorang pemimpin perusahaan dari Mizugakure. Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda menyetujui usul rekan bersurai biru gelap mereka.

"Bagus, sekarang kita tinggal habisi saja orang ini."

.

.

.

Aku tak bisa berhenti meninggalkan semua ini.

Aku ingin tetap seperti ini.

Walau ku tau dosa yang ku tanggung semakin berat dari hari ke hari.

Karena hanya dengan inilah, aku seperti-

-menemukan serpihan kebahagiaanku yang sempat hilang dulu.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** - 09/10/2012 10.14 AM


	3. Chapter 3

Halo saya datang lagi. Waduh banget nih, saya gak ngira bakal secepat ini mencapai 11 review tambahan. X_X Karena di chapter sebelumnya, agak lama buat mencapai 10 review. Jadi saya tidak membuat chapter selanjutnya sebagai persiapan.  
Mau gak mau deh saya paksain ngetik. Maaf ya kalau ada kesan buru-buru dalam jalan ceritanya. Saya sendiri ngebut biar bisa belajar buat MID Semester. Ngomong-ngomong, saya ucapin terima kasih banyak dengan yang review, kasih saran, follow, bakan nge-fave cerita abal saya ini. Semoga ke depannya kalian tetep suka FanFic ini sampai selesai. ;doa . Okeh, bales review dulu. :P

Ucucubi : Aduh, mau sepanjang apa lagi? Haha, saya usahain lebih panjang deh. Tapi perlu waktu lebih lama lagi buat ngetiknya. Hehe, Makasih reviewnya ya? Review lagi?

Hira-kun : Waduh sabar. Cinta tak semudah itu bersemi. Nyahaha! Saya usahain deh, saya juga lagi mikir-mikir gimana munculin romance-nya. Makasih reviewnya ya, review lagi?

Mewchan : Wah iyakah? Haha. Saya jadi tersanjung. :P Makasih reviewnya ya, review lagi?

Ardian : Ahaha. Bokap saya lebih keren kok. #kena hajar massa# Iya ini juga udah update. Makasih ya reviewnya, review lagi donk?

Pinyuchan : Wah makasih ya? Xixi. Iya kalau saya lagi gak ada halangan, pasti saya update. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

Hobik-Sasu-Saku : anda datang, saya juga datang. Wkwkwk... Oh gitu, bagus juga pemikiran kamu. Aku jadiin masukan. Waduh rentetan pertanyaan itu bakal dijawab di chapter depan, atau mungkin di chapter ini. Romance mungkin agak lambat deh, tapi saya coba buat situasi pancingan supaya muncul romance. Haha, makasih ya. Review lagi?

Sakakibara mei : hehe. Makasih ya reviewnya? Ini saya udah update. Review lagi donk.

Spesial Thanks to :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, . , Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko.**

Tuhan? Siapa dia?

Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Mengapa?

Mengapa manusia-manusia bodoh itu menyembah dan memuja-muja diri-Nya yang tidak diketahui bentuk dan keberadaan-Nya?

Orang-orang selalu berdoa kepada-Nya ketika sedang mendapat masalah atau sedang bahagia. Apa Dia bisa datang menolong atau berbicara padamu?

Bagiku, senjata-ku jauh lebih berkuasa daripada Tuhan.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, Abal, Gore, Miss-typo(s), GaJe, alur bertaburan, dll.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

Terlihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang memiliki penerangan yang bisa dikatakan minim itu. Ada yang duduk berkumpul di sebuah meja tampak sedang taruhan –atau bahasa kasarnya berjudi. Tampak semua orang yang berada di ruangan –yang cukup luas itu rata-rata berpakaian hitam. Entahlah, mereka seperti sebuah kelompok –atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai komplotan.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Deru langkah kaki seseorang menggema di ruangan itu. Sontak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu masuk. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, mereka sontak memberi hormat pada sosok yang diyakini sebagai pemimpin mereka itu. Sosok bertubuh mungil itu berjalan dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa menuju singgasananya. Ketika kaki jenjang itu menapak tangga pertama menuju singgasananya, seorang pemuda dengan _piercing_ di wajahnya nampak membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian mempersilahkan sosok –yang mereka hormati itu duduk. Saat sosok itu duduk, semua orang tadi langsung berbaris di depan singgasana pemimpin mereka.

"Ada laporan apa hari ini?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada dingin. Kepalanya yang ditutupi oleh tudung hitam itu tidak menutupi kecantikan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

"Ada pemanggilan tugas dari tuan Danzo untuk membunuh salah satu saingan bisnisnya." Ucap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di samping kanan gadis itu.

"Berapa bayarannya?"

"50 milyar dolar Amerika, Queen."

"Lumayan. Kalian atur sendiri saja. Soal bayaran, aku tidak membutuhkannya kalian saja yang ambil."

"Baiklah, Queen."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas Konan, Sasori, dan Kisame di Washington DC?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada kabar, Queen. Tapi aku yakin kabar dari mereka akan datang sesegera mungkin."

"Bagus."

Kemudian sosok itu menggerakkan jemari lentiknya menuju tudung kepalanya. Semua anak buah yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemimpin mereka itu sontak menundukkan kepala mereka –karena mereka dilarang melihat wajah pemimpin mereka. Tudung kepala itu pun terbuka, helaian merah muda itu bergerak pelan karena jemari lentik gadis itu bergerak mengibas-ngibaskan surai merah mudanya tersebut. Manik _emerald_-nya bergerak menatap satu per satu anak buahnya untuk memastikan siapa yang berani melanggar perintahnya itu. Ya, siapapun yang berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sang pemimpin akan langsung ditembak mati oleh gadis kejam itu. Selesai memastikannya, gadis itu merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jubah hitamnya lalu ia pasangkan ke wajahnya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh mengangkat kepala kalian."

Semua anak buah –yang jumlahnya sekitar ratusan orang itu mengangkat kepala mereka –melihat sang pemimpin yang telah menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topeng hitam.

"Tugas kali ini kalian akan menghabisi seorang miliyader dan kalian tentu tau berapa besar bayarannya. Jadi, lakukan sebaik yang kalian bisa. Jika gagal-"

"..."

DOR!

Bunyi tembakan pistol menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua penghuni ruangan bergidik ngeri mendengar suara anak peluru yang ditembakkan ke dinding itu.

" –kalian tau sendiri akibatnya."

"Kami mengerti, Queen."

"Bagus. Hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan. Kalian boleh kembali ke tempat kalian tadi." Ucap sang Gangster Queen kepada anak buahnya seraya menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

RRRR... RRRR...

Getaran yang diyakini berasal dari kantong jubah gadis itu berhasil membuat ruangan itu senyap kembali karena mereka semua tau sang ratu tengah mendapat panggilan telepon.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya sosok itu kepada temannya yang menelpon, Ino.

"Kau kemana sih Saku? Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke Konoha Department Store! Aku cari-cari di rumahmu, kau malah tidak ada. Menyebalkan!"

"Hhh. Aku sedang berada di rumah sepupuku. Kalau begitu kau tunggu aku di depan rumahku. Aku akan sampai sekitar 5 menit lagi."

"Baiklah jangan lama-lama ya! Awas kau nanti!" ancam gadis itu yang ternyata tidak mengetahui bahwa sosok yang tengah diancamnya itu adalah buronan besar dunia.

"Iya, iya aku akan kesana segera."

"Baiklah. _Bye_, Sakura." Pembicaraan melalui telepon itu pun diakhiri.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Mungkin nanti malam aku akan kembali jika aku tidak sibuk. Kalian tidak boleh bergerak gegabah dalam misi tadi. Ingat itu!"

"Baik, Queen."

Sosok itu pun turun dari singgasananya. Sontak semua anak buahnya membungkuk tanda memberi hormat kepada sang ratu. Ketika sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu, semuanya tampak beraktivitas seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Kini terungkap bahwa gangster queen adalah...

Haruno Sakura.

.

Suasana di pusat perbelanjaan nomor 1 di Konoha –Konoha Department Store nampak begitu ramai seperti hari-hari biasanya. Para _costumer_ atau para pembeli rela berdesak-desakan dan berantrian panjang demi mendapatkan barang yang mereka inginkan disini. Walau harga barangnya selangit, namun itu tidak mengurungkan niat para pembeli untuk membelinya –termasuk Ino dan Sakura. Ehm, kita tengok ke lantai 4 dimana sebagai letak pusat aksesoris dan pakaian. Kedua gadis remaja itu tampak begitu antusias melihat dan memilih barang yang ditawarkan disana.

"Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu kalung ini? Kurasa, ini cocok untukmu." Ucap Ino seraya menunjukkan sebuah kalung emas putih dengan bentuk salib. Memang, kalung itu begitu indah.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan model-model yang seperti itu." Ucap Sakura seraya membuang muka dari kalung tersebut. Entahlah, tapi tampaknya tokoh utama kita ini-

-membenci Tuhan.

"Dasar kau ini! Modelnya bagus tau! Lihat, salibnya dihiasi permata-permata kecil. Masa kalung seindah ini kau tidak mau."

"Hhh, kau yang ambil saja. Aku tidak berminat dengan model kalung itu."

"Ya sudah." Ucap Ino seraya terkikik kecil karena ia kira Sakura mengalah untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan memilih aksesoris dan ku buktikan yang ku pilih jauh lebih indah dari kalung itu."

"Silahkan saja, nona Haruno."

Sakura pun menapakkan kaki jenjangnya pelan. Manik _emerald_-nya tampak bergerak kesana kemari mencari objek yang ia sukai. Baru saja Sakura melihatnya, Ino pun berteriak.

"SAKURAA! Aku punya yang bagus untukmu." Teriak Ino seraya berlari menuju tempat dimana sahabatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Apa lagi, Ino?"

"Ini!" ucap Ino menunjukkan sebuah kalung dari tangan mungilnya.

"HELLO KITTY? WTF?!"

.

"Kalung Hello Kitty tadi bagus, Sakura. Aku sengaja memilihkannya untukmu." Ino mulai mengomel lagi sambil mengercutkan bibir ranumnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang jalan-jalan dengan menggunakan mobil milik Ino. Sejak mereka keluar dari Konoha Department Store, Ino selalu saja mengomel tentang Sakura yang tidak menginginkan kalung Hello Kitty tersebut. Padahal, Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang menyukai hal-hal manis seperti –ehm Hello Kitty. Tahan tawa anda readers!

"Hhh... Kau sudah mengucapkan hal yang sama sebanyak 30 kali. Belum cukupkah, nona Yamanaka?"

"Aku sudah baik hati memilihkannya untukmu. Malah kau tidak membeli apapun di-"

"Waaah. Bagus sekali, Sakura!" ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar setelah sebelumnya ucapannya terpotong karena sahabatnya yang langsung menunjukkan sebuah gelang dan kalung yang indah dari saku blazernya. Sakura pun memberikan kalung dan gelang berwarna _soft pink_ dengan model pita dan sedikit _bell_ di gelang tersebut kepada sahabatnya.

RRR... RRR...

Getaran ponsel terasa dari saku blazer yang Sakura pakai. Ia pun merogoh ponselnya dengan tangan kirinya –mengingat ia yang menyetir mobil Ino. Begitu melihat siapa yang menelponnya, ia langsung menghentikan mobil.

CKIIITTT...

"Aduh, Sakura! Remnya pelan-pelan sedikit kenapa?!"

"Maaf, Ino. Ada telpon penting. Sebentar aku keluar dulu."

"Kau kan bisa mengangkat telpon disini."

"Tidak mau, ini rahasia negara." Ucap Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Ino, lalu keluar dari mobil –tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang tengah menggerutu di dalam mobil.

"Queen."

"Hn. Ada apa, Konan?"

"Kami sudah berhasil menyelusup ke dalam kantor pusat FBI. Identitas palsu Sasori juga sudah selesai ku buat. _Security_ lama itu kami ikat ke dalam departemen sewaan kami."

"Bagus. Ingat! Kalian tidak boleh menghabisi _security_ itu selama misi kalian sedang berlangsung. Kita memerlukan wajahnya pada saat tes keamanan ruangan FBI."

"Kami akan menghabisi _security_ itu, Queen." Ucap gadis di seberang sana dengan seringaiannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengambil sampel wajahnya setelah menghabisinya dengan mengoyak kulit wajahnya dan akan ku sempurnakan dengan topeng yang ku buat. Ketika kami masuk, akan ku pasangkan sampel wajah itu ke wajah Sasori. Daripada ia dibiarkan hidup lama-lama, ia akan melapor kepada atasannya."

Sakura pun menyeringai iblis. "Aku memang tidak salah memilih anak buah seperti kalian. Baiklah, lanjutkan saja apa yang harus kalian lakukan. Bersikap biasa jangan mengundang kecurigaan."

"Baiklah, Queen." Pembicaraan itu pun diakhiri. Sakura kembali menuju mobil Ino.

"Lama sekali. Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Nenekku. Katanya sepupuku sedang sakit, jadi nanti malam aku diminta untuk menginap di rumah nenek agar bisa membantu nenek merawatnya."

"Oh begitu."

Ya, Ino tidak mengetahui sama sekali siapa Sakura sebenarnya. Setiap Ino menanyakan tentang siapa yang menelpon dan kemana Sakura pergi, Sakura selalu membohongi Ino dengan sejuta alasan yang dimilikinya. Namun, Ino percaya-percaya saja akan kalimat dusta dari Sakura karena ia amat menyayangi sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia tidak tau bahwa sahabatnya bisa saja membunuhnya kapan saja jika ada panggilan tugas untuk membunuhnya. Ironis.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalung itu aku belikan untukmu."

"Eh? Kalung ini?" ucap Ino seraya mengangkat kalung model pita itu dengan tangannya.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku sudah punya. Lihat!" ucap Sakura membuka kancing blazernya –menunjukkan sebuah kalung bermodel burung hantu dengan warna perunggu. Memang indah, ditambah lagi dengan bulu burung hantu tersebut yang dibentuk dengan kepingan seperti sirip ikan.

"Wah, terima kasih Sakura." Ucap Ino seraya memeluk sahabatnya. Sakura yang dipeluk hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa emosi karena ia sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh ucapan terima kasih dan pelukan sahabatnya itu.

Perasaannya telah hampir hilang seutuhnya.

.

"Siapa orang tadi malam itu? Sial! Entah kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya!" seorang pemuda berambut raven tampak sibuk mengumpat seraya melihat barang bukti peninggalan sosok misterius yang ia dapatkan tadi malam. Entah terkena dorongan apa, akhirnya ia membuka plastik tersebut dan mendekatkan barang bukti tersebut ke hidung mancungnya dengan tangan kekarnya –yang sudah disarungi tersebut.

"_Cherry_."

Bagai disambar petir, Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu. Ia merasa wangi ini begitu khas dan pernah melewati indera penciumannya. Seketika, otak jeniusnya bekerja menyusun rencana untuk menemukan pemilik wangi _cherry_ ini.

"Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Temari, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, atau Haruno Sakura?"

Kemudian sebuah bola lampu menyala di atas kepalanya. Ia mendapat ide cemerlang. Kemudian jemarinya bergerak lincah mencari nama kontak seseorang yang ada di _smartphone_-nya dan menekan tombol _call_.

"Ada apa, Teme?"

"Hn. Katakan pada ayahku, aku memerlukanmu dalam misiku. Kau akan menjadi _partner_ misiku, Dobe."

"Wuah, hebat Teme! Baiklah aku akan memberitahu ayahmu! Mungkin besok aku sudah akan berangkat ke Jepang."

"Hn." Pembicaraan itu pun diakhiri secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Seringai iblis tak mampu ia hilangkan dari wajah tampannya ketika ia mengingat rencana yang telah ia susun itu.

"Kalau tidak bisa dari jauh, aku akan memantau dari dekat."

.

.

.

Benda diciptakan untuk digunakan.

Manusia diciptakan untuk dicintai.

Namun jaman telah berubah.

Kini, benda diciptakan untuk dicintai. Dan manusia-

-diciptakan untuk 'digunakan' oleh manusia lain.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri **– 12/10/12 10.25 AM


	4. Chapter 4

Cie elah. Saya datang lagi. Waduh reaksi readers ini benar-benar cepat. Kurang dari 24 jam malah. Ampuun! Hahaha... Kasihani char Audition saya yang merengek minta dimainkan. Wkwk... #kidding  
Saya berterima kasih banget nih dengan kerja sama readers sekalian yang udah antusias ma FanFic ini. Padahal saya merasa, chapter 3 tadi hancur banget karena saya terburu-buru saat mengetiknya. Eh ternyata mendapat respon positive dari anda-anda sekalian. Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update. Karena pas beberapa hari itu, saya mendapat rentetan jadwal MID. Mau tidak mau, saya lepasin FanFic ini untuk sementara demi belajar. Maaf ya?

Oh iya saya ucapin thanks paling spesial buat **Mizuira Kumiko** yang udah kasih masukan buat saya dalam hal pengetikan dan tata bahasa di FanFic ini. Saya juga ucapin terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah fave dan follow FanFic Gangster Queen ini. Terima kasih juga buat annymous reviewer, member reviewer, dan silent reader yang cool-cool aja membaca tanpa review. Nyahaha! Yak, nyok kita bales review dulu.

Ucucubi : Haha. Masalahnya sayang kurang waktu untuk mengetik lebih panjang. Saya lagi MID, waktu tersita banyak. Tapi saya usahakan agar cerita ini diperpanjang tiap chapternya. Soal SasuSaku, saya mungkin menjamin akan ada di chapter ini. Karena saya balas review dulu baru mengetik. Saya tekankan ya, MUNGKIN. Wkwkwk. #kena hajar massa# Makasih ya reviewnya. Review lagi?

Piyunchan : WOW! Fantastic baby, dance, ooh! #Big Bang# Wkwk. Jangan asap, kabut aja! Haha. Ini saya udah update. Makasih reviewnya ya. Review lagi?

Rikuriku : Beginian bagaimana? Wkwk. Makasih ya, jadi malu deh. #malu" kuciank# Ini saya udah update. Review lagi?

Mewchan : Ahaha. Iya kah? Ini saya udah update, lanjutin penasarannya ya! Xixi. Review lagi?

Sakakibara mei : Jangan panggil saya dengan embel-embel, nona mei. Saya agak tidak suka. Hehe. Panggil Yue aja gpp kok. Wah, saya kira lebih hancur. Soalnya terkejar waktu banget ngetiknya ditambah lagi saya lupa masukin konflik disini. Iya, semoga Sasuke juga bakal dapat petunjuk tentang isi hati saya. Nyahaha! #kena chidori!# Makasih dukungan dan reviewnya, mei? Review lagi?

Hira-kun : Hehe. Makasih, iya ini saya udah update. Review lagi?

Spesial Thanks to :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, . , Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink**.

.

.

.

Bagiku, manusia-manusia hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

Uang. Mereka diperbudak oleh uang hingga rela melakukan perbuatan sekotor dan senajis apapun.

Aku jijik dengan mereka.

Dan aku akan begitu jijik dengan diriku sendiri apabila aku menyukai salah satu di antara mereka.

Lebih baik sebuah peluru bersarang di tengkorak kepalaku.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, Abal, Gore, Miss-typo(s), GaJe, alur bertaburan, dll.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya seorang pria dengan seragam _security_ dengan logo F.B.I di saku bajunya seraya memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang –menjauhi kedua sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Jangan berisik! Diam!" perintah seorang pemuda dengan wajah seperti ikan hiu yang membawa sebuah pedang besar di punggungnya.

"Siapa kalian!? Dimana aku!? Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam, atau akan ku robek mulutmu dengan tanganku." Ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang pemuda –yang adalah _partner_ misinya itu.

"Bukankah, kau gadis yang kemarin? Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"..." gadis berambut biru itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap pria yang telah diikatnya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku-"

"..."

"Salah satu anak buah dari Queen. Nanti kau juga akan tau siapa diriku sebenarnya."

"Queen? Apa maksudmu?"

"..." Konan dan Kisame hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut –seolah membiarkan pria itu menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan! Gangster queen?!"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?! Cepat lepaskan aku atau aku akan melaporkanmu kepada Fugaku_-sama_!" ucap pria itu seraya meronta-ronta hendak melepaskan ikatan tangannya dari tali tambang yang lumayan besar itu hingga membuat tangannya sendiri lecet.

"Kau terlalu bodoh. Kami sudah memblokir semua jenis sinyal dari apartemen ini, selain itu seluruh ruangan di apartemen ini dilengkapi fasilitas kedap suara. Berteriak sekencang apapun, tidak ada gunanya." Jelas Kisame panjang lebar seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kami ingin mengambil wajahmu." Ucap Konan dengan pelan dan santai tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Bagai disambar petir, _security_ itu langsung mengucurkan keringat dingin ketika mendengar penuturan gadis cantik yang awalnya ia kira gadis baik-baik itu. Seketika pria itu teringat akan sebuah berita tentang si pencuri wajah yang membunuh korban-korbannya setelah sebelumnya telah ia robek wajah mereka dengan kuku atau belatinya. Ketakutan pria itu memuncak ketika Konan mengasah pisau kesayangannya sambil duduk manis di sofa mewah bergaya Eropa itu. Kisame hanya menyeringai melihat wajah ketakutan pria itu.

"Kalau wajahmu seperti ini, kau membuatku ingin mengunyah dagingmu yang lezat itu."

"K-kalian semua, PSYCHOO! Lepaskan aku!"

Konan tampak sedang memperhatikan pisaunya dengan lekat –memastikan apakah pisaunya itu akan cukup tajam untuk 'pengupasan' wajah nanti. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan pelan mendekati pria yang tengah bergerak mundur menjauhi dirinya dengan wajah yang sarat akan ketakutan itu.

"Tetap diam atau aku akan mencungkil organ tubuhmu itu sebelum aku mengupas wajahmu." Ucap Konan yang sedang berjongkok di depan pria malang tersebut dengan pisau di tangan kanannya.

"TIDAAAK! MENJAUH! LEPASKAN AKUU!" ucap pria tersebut meronta-ronta seraya menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara. Dan-

BUGH!

"Aaakhh!" suara jeritan seorang gadis menggema di ruangan mewah tersebut.

"Konan!" pekik Kisame seraya berlari ke arah Konan dan mengulurkan tangan kekarnya untuk membantu Konan bangun. Namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh Konan. Firasatnya mulai buruk, aura Konan terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk. Kisame berjalan mundur menjauhi Konan yang kini tengah berjalan dengan emosi meluap-luap menuju pria tersebut.

"KURANG AJAR! KUBUNUH KAU!" ucap Konan seraya mengeratkan pegangan jemarinya pada pisau kesayangannya itu.

"TIDAAAK! JANGAAAN!"

***WARNING GORE***

ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!

Suara tusukan belati yang tak kenal ampun itu menggema di ruangan tersebut. Gadis berambut biru itu tengah dikuasai oleh emosi. Ia terus menerus menusukkan pisaunya ke perut pria malang tersebut tanpa mengenal ampun. Tak puas sekedar menusuk, ia aduk-adukkan pisaunya ke dalam organ dalam perut pria itu dengan kejam. Kisame yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri. Liquid merah kental bermuncratan di sekitar tempat kejadian tragis itu. Bau anyir menyeruak di sekitar ruangan dan mampu membuat orang-orang yang tidak terbiasa pada keadaan ini akan muntah bahkan pingsan di tempat saat melihatnya. Setelah puas melampiaskan emosinya, ia teringat akan tugasnya saat ini. Belatinya bergerak menuju wajah pucat pria tersebut yang tengah berada di ambang maut. Ia goreskan pisaunya ke pinggir wajah tegas pria itu dengan pelan, seolah belum puas atas pelampiasan emosinya tadi.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! H-HEENTIIKAAAAAAN!"

Teriakan itu sama sekali tidak digubris oleh pemilik manik biru kegelapan itu. Ia terus menggoreskan pisaunya di pinggir wajah pria itu hingga ketika ia rasa seluruh wajah itu sudah tergores, ia angkat pisaunya yang masih bersarang di daging wajah pria tersebut. Membuat pria tersebut mengerang kesakitan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Konan terus menerus sibuk pada kegiatan 'pengupasan'nya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan Kisame yang tengah memijat-mijat pelipisnya frustasi karena disuguhi pemandangan yang terlalu 'indah' untuk dipandang.

***GORE ENDS***

.

Di sebuah kelas tampak begitu riuh karena belum datangnya sang pembimbing yang akan memberikan materi pada kelas unggulan ini. Yah, tak terasa kurang lebih sudah hampir satu bulan Sasuke 'bersarang' di kelas ini. Dan sudah satu bulan juga ia belum menemukan bukti-bukti yang berarti untuk misinya kali ini. Walaupun ia sudah dibantu oleh rekan kerjanya –Namikaze Naruto, tetap belum ada perkembangan yang berarti mengenai sosok Gangster Queen. Tetapi hari ini rencana Sasuke yang bulan lalu ia usulkan kepada sang guru akan dijalankan oleh guru –yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya di kelas ini. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan seolah berpura-pura memaklumi perangai guru matematika mereka itu. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke berdiri hendak berjalan menuju kantin. Namun-

BRUUK!

"Aduuuh!" suara rintihan seorang gadis yang amat ia kenal terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Kemudian ia merasa, tubuhnya jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Namun ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menindih tubuh kekarnya. Seketika ia membuka bola mata _onyx_-nya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah seorang gadis bermahkota _pink_ yang berjarak kurang dari 10cm dari wajahnya.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAA!" kedua tokoh utama kita ini langsung berteriak dengan OOC-nya kemudian saling melepaskan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?! Kau pasti sengaja kan?! Dasar ayam mesum!" omel gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut kepada pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa? Tadi aku tidak sengaja! Salahmu sendiri tidak melihat-lihat! Kan kau juga tau aku baru berdiri dan hendak berjalan, masih saja kau tabrak! Kau sendiri yang sengaja ingin mencari-cari kesempatan!" ucap Sasuke sengit.

"Enak saja! Kau kira kau setampan apa! Dasar sok _perfeksionis_! Kau sendiri yang tidak mau mengakui kalau kau itu sengaja!"

"Hn." Sasuke pun berjalan ke depan menuju arah Sakura. Setelah sejajar dengan Sakura, ia membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hn. Dadamu empuk juga." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mautnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung membeku di tempat.

"K-Kau-"

Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan santainya hendak keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sakura. Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Sakura. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"MAKAN INI UCHIHAAAA!"

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kemudian-

"Halo semuanya maaf ter-"

BUUGGHHH!

"Oh tidak!"

.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, ayam!"

"Hn. Kau sendiri yang mulai, jidat!"

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Keduanya saling melempar kesalahan satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Kakashi –guru matematika mereka hanya memijat pelipisnya frustasi akan kelakuan kedua siswa geniusnya ini. Ia memilih diam daripada meluapkan emosinya kepada kedua siswa _briliant_nya ini. Akhirnya, perjalanan mereka bertiga ke ruang kepala sekolah diwarnai dengan adu mulut duo SasuSaku ini.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Masuk." Ucap seorang wanita dengan suaranya yang tegas dari dalam sana. Sakura bergidik mendengar suara sang kepala sekolah yang terkenal akan sikap _killer_nya di kalangan siswa itu.

KRIEET...

Suara pintu mengisi kesunyian ruangan yang dianggap angker oleh kebanyakan siswa itu. Tampak sang kepala sekolah tengah sibuk mengurus beberapa surat dan laporan di atas mejanya. Suasana menjadi hening, seolah menunggu ibu sekolah itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu baru mengurusi masalah yang akan mereka sampaikan.

"Ada apa?" ucap wanita yang berusia setengah abad itu seraya menatap ketiga sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu secara bergantian.

"Begini, Tsunade-_sama_. Uchiha-_san_ dan Haruno-_san_ membuat ulah saat dalam jam pelajaran saya."

Tsunade –sang kepala sekolah hanya menaikkan alisnya tanda bingung akan informasi yang disampaikan oleh Kakashi tersebut. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia mulai mengerti dengan asumsinya sendiri. "Kalian 'melakukannya'? Jadi, kalian kesini hendak meminta surat pengunduran diri dari sekolah?"

Ketiga sosok itu –Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Sakura saling menatap dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura seraya mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Kau dan Sasuke akan menikah, bukan? Jadi kalian kesini hendak meminta surat pengunduran diri dari sekolah."

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarkan asumsi asal-asalan dari sang kepala sekolah yang sama sekali tidak ada benarnya itu.

"Begini, Tsunade_-sama_. Mereka berdua berkelahi di dalam kelas. Bukan malah –ehm berhubungan di luar nikah."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengira mereka seperti itu."

Sasuke masih _sweatdrop_ sementara Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya karena ke-lemotan Senju Tsunade ini. Kakashi hanya tersenyum miris di balik _masker_nya.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" ucap Tsunade dengan nada serius kepada Kakashi. Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat sikap serius sang kepala sekolah, langsung menelan air ludah mereka.

**FLASHBACK**

"MAKAN INI UCHIHAAAA!"

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kemudian-

"Halo semuanya maaf ter-"

BUUGGHHH!

"Oh tidak!" kedua sepatu –yang sebenarnya hendak ia lemparkan kepada Sasuke, malah mendarat pada objek yang salah.

"_Sensei!_" jerit sejumlah siswi ketika melihat sang guru terkapar di lantai –dengan sepatu yang tersumbat di mulutnya dan dahinya yang membenjol. Seisi kelas berlari menghampiri Kakashi untuk melihat keadaannya. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka malah dengan santainya menertawakan keadaan Kakashi yang sebenarnya cukup memprihatinkan itu. Sejumlah siswa tampak hendak berusaha membangunkan Kakashi. Ketika Kakashi terbangun, empat siku-siku muncul di dahinya ketika melihat kedua pelaku insiden ini malah tengah menertawakan dirinya.

"Uchiha! Haruno! Ikut saya ke ruang kepala sekolah!"

"T-tapi-"

BRAAAK! "Ku bilang SEKARANG!"

Seisi kelas membeku ketika aura membunuh guru Matematika mereka –yang mesum itu menguar. Kedua sosok yang menjadi pelaku utama insiden ini hanya menunduk dan berjalan dengan gontai keluar dari kelas.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Begitu kejadiannya, Tsunade_-sama_." Ucap Kakashi menyudahi kesaksiannya.

Sementara Tsunade yang mendengar cerita dari Kakashi langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika. Sungguh murid berandal yang tidak peka!

"Baiklah. Akan ku catat kejadian ini di buku kesiswaan. Kakashi, kau mengajar di bidang matematika, bukan?"

"Benar."

"Beri aku data siswa kelas XI IPA-1, aku akan menjalankan hukuman bagi mereka dengan rencanaku ini." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"T-tapi, saya tidak bersalah, _sishou_!" ucap Sakura membela diri.

"Diam, Haruno! Kalian berdua sama-sama salah. Akan ku hukum kalian berdua hingga kalian bisa berteman dengan baik! Tidak ada negosiasi apalagi penolakan!"

Sementara Kakashi tersenyum puas di balik maskernya. Oh ayolah, sangat menyenangkan bukan jika orang yang menertawakanmu tengah dihukum?

"Masalahnya selesai. Jam ke-3 nanti, aku akan ke kelas kalian untuk menyampaikan hukumanku. Sekarang, kalian boleh kembali ke kelas."

"Baik, _sishou_." Ucap Sakura dan Sasuke. Kemudian keduanya membungkuk kepada sang kepala sekolah sebelum akhirnya mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tsunade dapat melihat dengan jelas, saat keluar dari ruangannya, kedua siswanya itu masih saling beradu argumen satu sama lain. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, karena ia memaklumi sikap-sikap pada saat masa remaja memang seperti ini.

"Kau melakukan ini untuk membantu tugas Uchiha, bukan?"tanya Kakashi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Entahlah, aku merasa ini jalan yang terbaik untuk membantu mengusut permasalahan misi Uchiha-_san_. Lagipula, aku punya firasat-"

"..."

" –dia ada di kelas mereka."

.

Tepat 5 menit setelah Sasuke dan Sakura kembali ke kelas mereka, bel istirahat berbunyi. Sakura dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka. Perjalanan mereka menuju kantin diwarnai dengan rentetan pertanyaan Ino dan gerutuan Sakura.

"_Sishou_ akan ke kelas kita jam ketiga nanti?" tanya Ino.

"Artinya setelah jam istirahat ini? Ada apa sih?" tanya Temari yang kemudian ikut penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau soal itu. Dia hanya bilang akan memberiku dan Sasuke hukuman pada jam ketiga itu. Hhh, aku pasrah saja lah." Ucap Sakura seraya mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya ke atas seperti orang yang tengah menyerah saat berperang.

RRR... RRR... RRR...

Getaran ponsel Sakura menghentikan pembicaraan kelima gadis itu. "Sebentar, ada telepon dari nenekku. Aku pergi dulu sebentar. _Jaa~_" Ucap Sakura yang kemudian meninggalkan keempat temannya di kantin.

"Ada apa?"

"Lapor, Queen. Aku sudah berhasil membuat topeng wajah _security _itu. Sebulan ini aku pakai untuk menyempurnakan bentuk wajahnya."

"Lalu, mayatnya kalian kemanakan?"

"Kami sudah membakarnya hingga tak tersisa."

"Bagus. Oh ya, jangan lupa pasangkan alat 'itu' pada pakaian Sasori agar jika ada pemeriksaan, ia tak ketahuan."

"Oh iya, aku sempat lupa soal itu. Mulai besok aku akan memasangkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga _security_ itu?"

"Kami sudah membuat jasad palsu dengan wajah buatanku pada jasad itu. Kami membuat laporan bahwa ia tewas tertabrak mobil karena tengah mabuk saat menyetir mobil, kemudian kami menambahkan bahwa mobilnya meledak, sehingga tidak ada yang curiga jika ada yang berbeda dari jasadnya."

"Bagus sekali. Bergeraklah dengan teliti. Lalu ada apa lagi?"

"_Ano, _Queen ingat dengan anak buah yang ada di Washington DC?"

"Siapa? Banyak anak buahku disana."

"Si pirang pandora. Itu julukannya."

"Oh, aku tau dia. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia mau membantu misi kami karena tidak ada misi yang menarik untuknya disini. Karena ia bekerja di _club_ malam sebagai gadis yang menemani para pria belang berbincang-bincang, ini akan mempermudahnya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang kode ruangan rahasia FBI jika ada oknum FBI yang datang ke _club_ itu. Setiap malam, aku akan datang ke _club_ untuk memantau dirinya."

"_Briliant!_ Ide yang cemerlang. Lakukan semaksimal mungkin."

"Baik, Queen. Hanya itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan."

"Hn."

Seringai terpancar di bibir mungil nan ranum gadis cantik itu. Rentetan rencananya telah tersusun begitu rapi dan tertutup. Selama 2 tahun ini, identitas dirinya belum juga terungkap karena ketelitiannya dalam bergerak dan kejeliannya dalam menghilangkan barang bukti. Ia semakin yakin bahwa FBI sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Ia memiliki banyak anak buah di tiap kota dan negara, sehingga sangat mudah untuk memperoleh informasi hingga ke pelosok dunia sekalipun.

"Kalian, bukan tandinganku."

.

"_Ohayo, sishou_."

"_Ohayo, minna_."

Seisi kelas tampak tegang karena kedatangan sang kepala sekolah –yang mendadak itu ke kelas mereka. Ada yang berpikir, pastilah mereka sekelas akan dijatuhi hukuman karena kasus duo SasuSaku pada jam kedua tadi.

"Tanpa basa-basi, kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk memberi hukuman kepada Uchiha dan Haruno."

"..."

"Hukuman yang ku jatuhi tidak akan berat. Tetapi berlangsung setiap harinya hingga kalian lulus dari Konoha High School ini."

"..."

"Atas dasar ketidak akraban Uchiha dan Haruno, aku akan membuat mereka berteman dengan caraku sendiri."

"..."

"Aku membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 4 atau 5 orang. Kelompok ini berlaku untuk semua mata pelajaran."

"..."

"Kelompok pertama. Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Yamanaka Ino."

"WHAT THE F*CK?!"

.

.

.

Tidak. Jalan hidupku ini benar.

Aku yakin, ini jalan hidup terbahagia dalam hidupku, bukan?

Tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak salah. Aku yakin ini sangat benar.

Berhenti, jangan bersikap seolah kau menyelamatkanku.

Karena aku baik-baik saja dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri **– 16/10/2012 19.52 PM


	5. Chapter 5

Haloo saya datang lagi. Maaf ya atas keterlambatan updatenya. Saya punya beberapa alasan. Saya mengikuti banyak perlombaan dalam acara sekolah. Mulai dari pawai drumband (karna saya pemain senar), kompetisi debat, vocal grup, fashion show, dekor kelas, dll. Dan jika dijelaskan, bisa mencapai 1 chapter. ;shok Oke balas review dulu ya?

Ucucubi : iya ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya ya? Review lagi donk?

Hira-kun : Haha. Iya makasih yaa udah mau mampir.  
Umm... Mungkin akan saya tambahkan lagi. Dan humor akan agak berkurang kalau konflik muncul. Wah, mending heboh sama saya aja! Saya hobi rusuh! Wkwk... Iya makasih reviewnya ya? Review lagi?

Hobik-Sasu-Saku : Iya gpp kok. Dia ada alasan tertentu sampe dirinya setengah gila begitu. Ya kalau review udah mencapai batas, saya update. Yaa tergantung sih *smirk*. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

: wah saya jadi tersanjung ;shy Iya nih udah dilanjutin. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

Special Thanks To :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, . , Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink****, blue minra, Diella NadiLa**.

.

.

.

Bohong jika kalian mengatai diriku berdosa.

Memangnya kalian tak pernah melakukan dosa?

Kalian mengatakan bahwa aku sering membunuh.

Bagaimana dengan kalian yang membunuh dan menjatuhi hukuman mati kepada tangkapan kalian?

FBI, kalian MUNAFIK!

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen**Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, Abal, Gore, Miss-typo(s), GaJe, alur bertaburan, dll.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa begitu sunyi karena kelima orang di dalamnya tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Yah, sial sekali bukan? Pas sekali sesaat setelah Tsunade-_sishou_ membagi kelas mereka menjadi beberapa kelompok, si Anko sialan itu langsung memberikan mereka tugas kelompok dan harus diselesaikan dalam tenggang waktu 1 minggu. Dalam hati Sakura tengah mengumpat berkali-kali atas terbaginya kelompok ini. Sial sekali harus selalu berkelompok dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu selama kurang lebih 2 tahun.

Ino mengalihkan manik _aquamarine_nya ke arah dimana penunjuk waktu terletak. Ia menghela nafas panjang tatkala ia melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Orang-orang kompleks pun kebanyakan telah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sehingga menambah kesunyian di sekitar lingkungan kediaman Haruno itu.

"Aku ingin ke belakang. Akan ku ambilkan jus jeruk untuk kalian."

"Baik."

Kesunyian kembali melanda keempat remaja itu. Naruto yang sebetulnya ingin sekali berceloteh ria mengurungkan niatnya, takut ia salah berucap karena ada kemungkinan salah satu dari ketiga gadis yang tengah bersama mereka itu adalah Gangster Queen.

PLAANK!

"KYAAAAA!" jeritan dari seorang gadis terdengar dari dapur. Firasat Sasuke mulai tidak enak. Ia berlari menuju asal suara disusul dengan ketiga remaja lainnya. Sampai disana, Sasuke tidak menemukan gadis merah muda itu lagi. Ia hanya menemukan dua buah gelas kaca yang pecah serta jus jeruk yang berhamburan di lantai keramik itu. Ia terus menerus mencari, berharap menemukan sebuah petunjuk untuk mengejar pelaku yang diduga telah menculik teman musim seminya itu.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Coba kau lihat ini!" ucap Naruto seraya menunjukkan sepucuk surat kecil kepada rekan kerjanya.

_"Mencari temanmu, eh? Temui kami di runtuhan gedung perbatasan Konoha & Suna. Atau teman kalian tidak akan kembali."_

Kedua pemuda tampan _proffesional_ itu saling tatap dan menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Kalian pulanglah. Kami akan coba mencari Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto kepada kedua gadis yang sedari tadi mematung karena tidak mengerti akan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"..."

"Tenang, Sakura-_chan_ akan baik-baik saja. Kami berjanji akan membawanya pulang." Ucap Naruto menepuk punggung mungil kedua gadis itu pelan.

Tanpa kedua gadis itu sadari, Sasuke menyeringai tipis tatkala menyadari apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan kepada mereka.

"Kalian berhati-hati. Ku mohon, selamatkan Sakura."

"Itu pasti. Sekarang kalian pulang. Kami yang akan membereskannya."

Kedua gadis itu pun mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka meninggalkan kediaman megah Haruno itu.

"Sudah ku tempelkan GPS pelacak kecil di punggung mereka. Jika ada yang tidak pulang ke rumah mereka, artinya mereka patut dicurigai."

"Hn. Aku tau. Sekarang kita berangkat."

"Iya."

Kedua pemuda itu pun meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dengan mobil _sport_ hitam Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mengunci rumah megah itu. Keduanya tampak bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh si penculik.

CKIIITTT!

"Kau yakin disini, _teme_?"

"Hn. Sejauh aku mengetahui tata kota Konoha, disinilah tempat yang mereka maksud."

"Kau tidak mencari informasi apakah disekitar sini ada makhluk halus seperti sadako, vampir, atau-"

"Tch. Bodoh. Mana ada hantu di dunia ini, _dobe_."

TAP... TAP... TAP...

"S-siapa itu, _teme_?" tanya Naruto seraya berlindung di belakang tubuh kekar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan ketika penyakit 'takut makhluk halus' Naruto muncul. Ia memicingkan manik _onyx_nya untuk melihat bayangan yang berada di dalam runtuhan.

"Berani juga kau menerima undangan kami, Uchiha." Suara seorang gadis terdengar seakan menantang sang tamu.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau sekap dia?" akhirnya Naruto buka suara karena ia yakin bahwa 'makhluk' yang ia hadapi adalah manusia (?).

"Tak mungkin kau tak mengenalku. Yah, tentu kau tau tujuanku menyekap gadis itu."

"Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Gangster Queen. Gadis yang kalian cari selama ini."

DEG!

WUUUSHHH...

Angin berhembus pelan seolah mendukung tegangnya suasana diantara ketiga sosok di gedung itu. Tubuh Sasuke & Naruto menegang seketika. Takut. Ya, mereka takut pada sosok di depan mereka saat ini. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut ketika berhadapan dengan mafia kelas dunia? Dia bisa saja menghabisi kalian kapan saja, bukan? Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap sosok bertopeng hitam dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter di depannya itu.

CTRAK!

Sasuke menyiapkan pistol _Heckler and Koch USP_nya untuk menyerang sosok gadis mungil di depannya itu.

"Aku pernah melihat senjata itu. _Heckler and Koch USP_, bukan? Aku memiliki tiruannya yang persis di gudang senjataku. Hahaha!" ejek suara itu seraya tertawa sinis. Sasuke langsung mengeratkan pegangan jemari kekarnya kepada pistol yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Tenang, Uchiha. Aku hanya ingin berbicara pada kalian. Belum saatnya kita beradu senjata."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Kita dengarkan saja dia." Sasuke pun menurunkan senjatanya setelah dibujuk oleh _partner_nya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya ketika hari pertama kau duduk di Konoha High School."

"..."

"Dan kulihat sejauh ini, kau belum menemukan satu pun bukti tentang diriku."

"..."

"Padahal aku dengar, kau orang _proffesional_ di organisasi hina itu."

"DIAM KAU! FBI bukan organisasi hina! Justru kau sendiri yang hina! Kau tidak malu perbuatan bejadmu dilihat oleh Tuhan!" Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku hina? Perbuatan bejad? Hahaha..." Sosok berpakaian hitam itu tertawa di balik topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Namikaze, memangnya kalian tidak pernah membunuh?"

"..."

"Hitung sendiri sudah berapa kali kalian membunuh target kalian. Padahal bisa saja kalian hanya menangkapnya dan menyerahkannya kepada pihak hukum. Tidakkah kalian sama saja dengan diriku? Hahaha... Lucu sekali."

JLEEB!

Kalimat menusuk itu menang telak dan berhasil membuat kedua pemuda tampan itu bergelut dalam pikiran mereka kembali.

"Akan ku beritahu kalian sesuatu."

"..."

"Kalian yang membunuh orang-orang pihakku. Maka- "

"..."

" –aku membunuh orang-orang besar yang berada di pihak kalian. Adil bukan?"

"Kau gadis sialan! Harusnya gadis seusiamu sedang bersekolah atau berbelanja di _mall_ dengan teman-temanmu! Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?!"

"Itu memang sedang ku lakukan. Aku bersekolah, berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, belajar, dan menghamburkan uang kedua orang tuaku. Aku melakukan ini karena alasan pribadiku sendiri."

"..."

"Intinya aku ingin memberitahu kepada kalian. Pikirkan berulang kali untuk menumpas kasus diriku. Jika kalian memancing emosiku, tanpa ada yang membayarpun aku akan menghabisi kalian secara langsung."

"..."

"Ketika kondisi kalian disini kacau, maka kondisi organisasi kalian disana semakin kacau, ah tidak. Bukan kacau. Tetapi, hancur."

JDEERR!

Bagai disambar petir, ketakutan kedua pemuda itu semakin bertambah ketika mendengar penuturan gadis berbahaya itu.

"Aku masih memberi kalian kesempatan untuk mundur. Pikirkan lagi jika masih ingin menghadapi diriku. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa aku pembunuh nomor 1 di dunia! Jika kalian masih ingin nyawa kalian bertahan sedikit lama lagi, mundur." Setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis itupun membalikkan tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam runtuhan.

CTRAK!

DORR!

TRANNK!

Bola mata _sapphire_ Naruto melotot sempurna tatkala melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Gadis itu berhasil menangkap peluru perak itu dengan sempurna.

"Kau pikir aku ini mafia yang akan mati karena peluru? Aku sudah belajar cara menangkap peluru selama hampir 1 tahun. Sudah ku bilang jangan berani-beraninya memancing emosiku. Baiklah, ku anggap ini pernyataan perang dari kalian."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah kepadamu!" ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tak akan memberimu ampun lagi. Kita akan berjumpa lain waktu. Oh ya, "

"..."

"Teman kalian ada di dalam. Kalian cari saja dia sendiri. Banyak urusan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"T-tunggu!"

Teriakan Naruto tak dihiraukan. Sosok itu telah berlari masuk jauh ke dalam reruntuhan. Mungkin ia memilih jalan itu untuk mempersulit Sasuke jika pemuda itu hendak menembaknya.

Sasuke melempar pistolnya sembarangan. Ia pun duduk dan mengacak rambut ravennya frustasi.

"_T-teme_..."

"Kenapa sesulit ini, _dobe_?! Kenapa harus sesulit ini!?"

"..."

"Jutaan orang di luar sana yang harus kita selamatkan dari gadis belia itu! Aku, aku sungguh tidak berguna!"

Naruto menatap nanar sahabatnya yang tengah frustasi saat ini. Ya, ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya saat ini. Sahabatnya terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadi seperti sang kakak yang telah menjadi seorang pria hebat saat ini. Hanya dengan misi inilah ia dapat mengejar jejak sang kakak. Sebenarnya nama Sasuke sudah cukup tenar walau tidak setenar kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Namun, ia tidak menyerah. Ia terus berusaha. Dibekali dengan dukungan dari sang kakak, ia telah berjanji akan menumpas misi ini sebaik yang ia bisa.

"_Teme_, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya!" ucap pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik itu untuk menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Tentu. Kalaupun aku akan mati karena misi ini..."

"..."

"Aku rela. Karena aku telah berhasil membawa nama klan Uchiha atas keberanianku."

Naruto tercengang tatkala ia mendengar penuturan dari sahabat kecilnya. Sasuke. Ia telah bertekad bulat untuk serius menjalani misi ini walau nyawa taruhannya. Seulas senyum kebanggaan terukir dari wajah tampan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

"_Teme_!"

"Hn?"

"Aku akan membantumu sekuat tenagaku! Selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan tetap membantumu menjalani misi ini! Kau tak berjuang sendirian!"

"_Dobe_..." Sasuke tersenyum tipis terharu akan dukungan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya ini. Seakan memiliki semangat lagi, darah adrenalin Uchihanya mengalir. Ia semakin yakin akan keputusannya.

"_Arigato_, _dobe_."

"_Douita, teme_. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita selamatkan Sakura-_chan_!"

"Hn."

* * *

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kebiruan kepada gadis berambut pirang di depannya.

"Aku yakin. Aku sering melayani orang-orang 'itu' disini." Ucap gadis berambut pirang dengan manik keunguan seperti warna _pandora_ itu.

"Jadi dengan cara seperti apa kau mendapatkan kode itu?"

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan informasi. Kode itu memang tidak terdapat dalam kantor organisasi 'itu'. Tapi kode itu ada pada beberapa orang yang bekerja disana."

"Maksudmu, tato? Atau mereka memasukkan kode itu dalam tubuh orang-orang itu?"

"Tepatnya tato. Itu lebih sederhana dan lebih mudah mengelabui lawan. Aku pernah menjumpai tato itu. Tapi, agak sedikit sulit dibaca karena tulisan variasi pada tato itu."

"Tunggu dulu, Shion. Bukannya kau tidak melayani tamu di kamar?"

"Ya memang benar. Paling-paling aku hanya melayani ciuman dan pelukan saja. Tidak lebih."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kode itu?"

Gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Shion itu tergelak pelan. "Tentu saja. Tato itu ada pada pundak mereka. Aku bisa saja dengan mudah mendapatkannya jika aku bisa memancingnya untuk memelukku lebih lama."

Konan menyeringai. "Memang dasar kupu-kupu malam."

"Mereka tak akan memanggilku pirang pandora jika aku tak seperti ini, nona pencuri wajah." Ucap Shion seraya menyeringai kepada Konan.

"Baiklah. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Nanti malam aku ingin ke _club_ juga. Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ sekaligus mengawasimu. Takut terjadi hal-hal tak terduga."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mengajak Kisame dan Sasori juga."

"Aku pikirkan dulu. Sasori mungkin agak kelelahan karena tugas penyamarannya itu juga harus bekerja seperti pegawai lainnya. Dan Kisame mungkin agak sibuk karena ada beberapa tugas tambahan dari Queen. Kalau mereka mau, aku bisa saja membawa mereka kemari."

"Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku kepada Sasori dan Kisame."

"Hn. Aku pulang ke apartemen dulu. Kau berhati-hatilah. Mungkin kau teliti, tapi tidak dengan anak buahmu."

"Aku akan mengurus mereka. Banyak yang ingin menjadi anak buahku. Jika tidak berguna, ya tinggal musnahkan saja."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Goodbye._"

"_Goodbye. See you later_."

Konan pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen milik gadis bernama Shion yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Shion tidak mengantar Konan hingga keluar karena takut identitas tempat tinggalnya akan diketahui orang-orang –apalagi para pelanggannya. Ya, Shion adalah salah satu anak buah unggulan Gangster Queen yang memiliki julukan 'Si Pirang Pandora'. Penjahat yang dikenal mengelabui korban-korbannya dengan kecantikan wajahnya dan kemampuannya dalam menghipnotis korban-korbannya. Ya, secara singkat wajah gadis itu seperti wajah gadis baik-baik dan biasa. Wajah yang mampu membuat orang-orang memelas ketika melihatnya. Namun ketika hati korbannya mulai luluh, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi korbannya dengan jutaan cara yang dimilikinya. Inilah alasan Gangster Queen mengambil dirinya sebagai salah satu anak buah unggulannya. Kemampuan menyamar dan peruntuh emosinya tak kalah dari beberapa anak buah unggulan Gangster Queen lainnya. Kini ia menerima tugas untuk mendapatkan kode ruang rahasia tempat menyimpan semua bukti tentang Gangster Queen. Dan menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan, terdapat 6 buah kode untuk melewati 6 jenis keamanan yang akan dihadapi untuk mencapai ruang tersebut. Setiap kode tersebut ditatokan kepada beberapa orang khusus di FBI. Dan karena beberapa orang dari 6 orang itu pernah –bahkan sering datang ke _club_ untuk mendapatkan _service_ Shion, maka ini akan mempermudah misi Konan. Dengan adanya bantuan dari Shion dan anak buahnya, kecil kemungkinannya bila misi kali ini akan gagal.

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_ kau tidak apa-apa?"

SREEETTT!

"Arrggghhh!"

"Pelan-pelan sedikit melepas plasternya, _teme_."

"Hn."

"B-bagaimana bisa kalian tau aku dibawa dan disekap disini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang." Ujar Sasuke singkat seraya berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki mungil gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

"Huh! Bilang saja kau pelit informasi! Dasar ayam mesum!"

"..."

Seusai melepaskan tali yang mengikat Sakura, mereka mengantar Sakura masuk ke mobil _sport_ milik Sasuke.

"_Teme_."

"Hn?"

"Kita sadari satu hal. Gangster Queen –"

"..."

" –bukan Sakura-_chan_."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin? Bisa saja dia hanya merekayasa semua kejadian ini."

"Bukan seperti itu, _teme_. Coba kau lihat! Tinggi badan Gangster Queen lebih tinggi sekitar 1 jengkal dari Sakura-_chan_ yang pendek itu. Selain itu, warna rambut Gangster Queen itu bukan _pink_ tetapi coklat. Mustahil bukan ia bisa menyamar dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Mustahil juga ia bisa menyimpul sendiri simpul tali mengikat dirinya sendiri secepat itu?"

Rentetan argumen Naruto sukses menggoyahkan pendirian Uchiha bungsu itu. Memang masuk akal juga pendapat rekan kerjanya itu. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk.

"Berarti –"

"..."

"Sakura bukan gadis yang kita cari."

Naruto pun mengangguk pasti meyakinkan sahabatnya. Namun raut keraguan masih terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berpacaran disana!? Aku sudah lelah menunggu kalian, bodoh! Dasar penyuka sesama jenis!"

Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke dan Naruto ketika mendengar kalimat pedas dari teman yang baru saja mereka selamatkan itu. Hei! Mereka menyelamatkanmu, Sakura! Berterima kasihlah sedikit atau apalah untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihmu itu! Sungguh ter-la-lu! (?)

"HARUNOOO!"

BRAK! PLENTANG! JDUAK!

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Sakuralah si Gangster Queen itu? Lalu sebenarnya siapa Sakura? Dan siapakah sosok asli dari Gangster Queen itu sendiri? Bagaimana misi Konan, Sasori, dan Kisame di Washington DC? Cara apa yang akan dipakai Shion untuk mendapatkan kode itu?

.

.

.

Jika kau memiliki keinginan untuk memulai

Kau juga harus mempunyai keberanian dan keinginan untuk menyelesaikannya

Bukan hanya mengakhiri

Karena jika hanya dengan mengakhiri,

Belum tentu semua masalahmu telah terselesaikan.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** – 09/11/12 19.36 PM


	6. Chapter 6

Waduh saya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini mencapai ketuntasan (?). Oke deh saya lanjutin. Maaf ya membuat kalian menunggu. Saya banyak tugas ekskull akhir-akhir ini, karena tanggal 14 November lalu kami diundang untuk tampil dan saya ditunjuk sebagai mayoret baru untuk membantu 2 mayoret yang lama. Karena sibuk latihan, berkuranglah waktu saya untuk mengetik. Oh iya, sekedar spoiler nih. Yang menemui SasuNaru memang head Gangster kok. Tapi...  
*kasi tau engga yaa?* wkwkwk...  
Ya sudah. Nanti kedok saya (?) terbuka. Saya buat makin penasaran aja :P  
Oh ya, sekedar informasi. Ada beberapa emoticon BBM yang saya masukkan di chapter ini. Saya jelaskan aja ya. :P = menjulurkan lidah, :]min = sibuk, 1 menit, :O = marah, = iblis, 3-| = tidak berminat.

Oke bales review dulu yak?

Ucucubi : Hahaha... Ya donk! Iya, ini saya udah update. Makasih ya reviewnya. Review lagi?

Hobik-Sasu-Saku : Hahaha. Sasori kan lagi menyamar di Washington DC, kakak. Rambut Sasori kan merah. :P Hmmm... Kasitau engga yaa? Wkwk. Nih saya udah update. Romance mungkin akan ada. Tapi gak bisa banyak-banyak amat. Yaa, kemungkinannya kecil mereka masuk. Kebanyakan tokoh yang saya ambil itu anak-anak Akatsuki. Iyaa ciayoo! Ciyee saya jadi tersanjung. *masang muka imut* Iya engga apa-apa kok. Terima kasih reviewnya yaa? Review lagi?

Hira-kun : Wah, Hahaha. Iya, ini saya udah update. Maaf ya agak lama. Saya terikat acara beberapa hari belakangan ini. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

Special Thanks To :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, . , Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, blue minra, Diella NadiLa**, **Haru-kun Uchiha, Sami haruchi, Ayano Futabatei.**

.

.

.

Tuhan memberikanmu perasaan,

Agar kau dapat membahagiakan orang-orang di sekitarmu.

Namun kenapa kau bunuh perasaanmu

Untuk membohongi dirimu sendiri?

Apa keuntungannya bila kau melakukan hal itu?

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen**Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, Abal, Gore, Miss-typo(s), GaJe, alur bertaburan, dll.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

Beat's Club, Washington DC 23.24 PM

Yah walaupun jam telah hampir menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, _club_ itu belum sepi-sepi juga –malah bertambah ramai. Ada yang sedang mengkonsumsi minuman keras –atau bahasa kerennya dugem, ada yang tengah bermain-main dengan 'kupu-kupu malam' masing-masing, ada yang melakukan coretsekscoret bersama dengan wanita 'bayaran' mereka di kamar yang disediakan, ada beberapa wanita yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung untuk menghibur para pelanggannya, dan tentu ada juga yang tengah mengawasi gerak-gerik beberapa orang yang ada di _club_ mewah tersebut. Siapa lagi jika bukan Konan?

"Brengsek!" gadis berambut biru gelap itu mengumpat pelan.

Bagaimana ia tidak mengumpat? Ia mengajak salah satu _partner_nya –Kisame datang ke _club_ untuk membantunya mengintai dan membantu tugas Shion. Namun, teman sehidup sematinya itu malah langsung tergoda oleh rayuan beberapa kupu-kupu malam yang ada disana. Sekarang, tinggallah ia sendiri duduk di kursi _bartender_ seraya menguap bosan menunggu Shion beraksi. Sudah hampir 3 jam ia duduk disana tanpa teman bicara atau teman pendamping sama sekali. Sungguh, alangkah teganya Kisame terhadap temannya ini. Konan pun memutuskan untuk berjalan keliling ruangan _club_ untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Namun ketika ia hendak melewati meja tempat Shion melayani pelanggannya, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak seakan ada yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ketika manik biru gelapnya menatap ke arah Shion, barulah ia sadar bahwa ia tengah berada dalam pengaruh hipnotis Shion. Pantas saja tubuhnya mendadak seperti dikendalikan. Manik keunguan Shion yang berubah menjadi _pandora_ itu melirik ke arah punggung pria yang tengah ia peluk saat ini. Konan mengerti. Inilah saat untuk dirinya mencatat kode itu. Saat Shion tengah berpelukan intim dengan pria berseragam FBI tersebut, Shion pun menurunkan sedikit kerah seragam pria itu.

"Kode macam apa itu?" batin Konan yang agak bingung saat membaca kodenya.

CTAK!

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ia pun merogoh ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya. Shion yang menyadari hal itu langsung menatap pria itu intens. Ya, ia menghipnotis pria itu. Dengan tenang, Konan mengambil gambar kode punggung tersebut. Setelah selesai, Konan beranjak pergi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Shion menyeringai karena rencana pertamanya telah berhasil.

Jemari mungil gadis bersurai biru kelam itu bergerak lincah di atas _key_ _smartphone_nya untuk mengirimkan sebuah gambar kepada seseorang di negara kelahirannya, Jepang.

* * *

"Seharusnya kami berdua yang marah!"

Yah, sudah ke sekian kalinya pemuda berambut raven itu mengomeli gadis yang identik dengan musim semi di depannya saat ini. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di kediaman Haruno untuk menanyakan kepada Sakura –siapa tahu gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang sosok Gangster Queen yang telah menangkapnya itu.

"Ayam memang tidak mengerti bahasa manusia! Salah kalian sendiri bergosip terlalu lama disana. Kalian 'kan tidak mengerti. Tubuhku sakit semua karena diikat seperti tadi."

"Kau– ARGHH! Terserah apa maumu saja lah! Aku malas berdebat denganmu!" ucap Sasuke mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya frustasi. Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke hanya menggeleng pasrah karena ia terlalu pusing untuk mendengarkan adu argumen dari kedua insan –yang menurutnya serasi itu.

"Jadi Sakura-_chan_, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?"

"Wah jadi kalian mau mengorek-ngorekku ya?"

Alis Sasuke dan Naruto naik sebelah. Apa maksud perkataan gadis bar-bar itu? Dan apa maksud dari 'mengorek-ngorek' itu sendiri? Sungguh asal-asalan sekali cara bertutur kata gadis cantik yang duduk di depan mereka saat ini.

"Kami bukannya ingin mengorek-ngorekmu. Hanya ingin bertanya saja, siapa tau itu akan membahayakan dirimu untuk beberapa hari ke depannya nanti." Ucap Naruto kalem seraya menahan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di wajah tampannya itu.

"Oh, begitu. Bilang dari tadi kenapa?! Dasar!"

Kedua pemuda tampan _proffesional_ itu langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat. "Ya. Coba kau ceritakan!"

"Tadi aku sedang menuangkan jus jeruk yang ada di dalam kulkas ke dalam gelas. Sesaat aku sampai di dapur sebelumnya, aku sudah melihat ada bayangan manusia yang tengah mengintaiku. Tapi aku abaikan karena ku pikir, itu hanya halusinasiku. Tapi tiba-tiba, orang itu menangkapku. Karena terkejut, aku sempat berteriak. Tapi kemudian, mulutku sudah diplester seperti tadi. Lalu setelah itu aku tak tau apa-apa lagi. Karena mungkin ia membuatku pingsan. Saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di lokasi reruntuhan tadi. Aku sendiri bingung apa masalahku dengan mereka?"

"..."

"Atau– "

"?"

"Kalian yang memiliki masalah dengannya?"

* * *

"Hhh..."

Helaan nafas terdengar di pos keamanan sebuah organisasi ternama untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Sial sekali dirinya harus bekerja terus menerus seperti ini setiap harinya. Pekerjaannya setiap hari hanya duduk, memeriksa setiap pengunjung yang datang ke kantor organisasi yang mendunia itu, lalu duduk dan melamun lagi hingga ada pengunjung yang datang untuk ia cek.

"_I wonder what they're doing now_." Gumam pemuda imut berambut merah itu seraya memikirkan kedua rekan misinya yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

"_Excuse me, sir?_" panggil seseorang kepada pemuda yang bernama Sasori Akasuna itu.

"E-eh e-ehm. _May I help you_?" ucap Sasori dengan nada kikuk karena lamunannya baru saja dibuyarkan oleh seorang pengunjung.

"_What's up? Are you thinking something, sport?_" tanya pria tersebut kepada Sasori –yang menurutnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"_I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me, sir! Now, let me check you!"_ dusta Sasori kepada pria yang tidak ia kenali tersebut kemudian menggerakkan tangannya mengecek pria tersebut dengan alat pendeteksi logam yang ada di pos keamanannya. Setelah selesai, ia mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk.

"Aku tidak boleh bersikap terlalu mencurigakan!" gumam Sasori pelan seraya memijit kepala merahnya dengan jemarinya pelan untuk sekedar me_relax_kan pikirannya. Ia berharap semoga rekan misinya dapat menemukan kode tersebut dengan cepat sehingga ia tidak perlu berjamur disana.

Oh, _poor_ Sasori.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku?" tanya gadis yang memiliki rambut seperti permen kapas itu kepada kedua teman sekelasnya yang sedari tadi terdiam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Memang seperti itu."

"..."

Akhirnya Naruto membuka suara karena –jujur ia cukup pusing dengan rengekan Sakura yang memaksa mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Ya, maklumi saja. Sakura bukan tipe gadis yang ingin mencari masalah dengan orang lain. Jika ada masalah, pasti ingin segera ia selesaikan dengan cara sebaik mungkin.

Sakura yang masih _loading_ hanya memiringkan kepala gulalinya tanda belum mengerti maksud jawaban Naruto yang terlalu singkat dan kurang jelas. Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Maksudku, memang seperti itu. Memang kami lah yang memiliki masalah dengannya."

"Sial! Kenapa malah aku yang kena?! Lalu siapa sebenarnya orang yang menculikku itu? Kalian pasti tau kan?"

"..."

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?!"

"Yang menculikmu adalah– "

"..."

"Gang– "

"Kalau dibilang pun kau tidak mengenalnya. Jadi apa gunanya? Kalau orang itu menculikmu lagi, kami yang akan bertanggung jawab. Sudah, lebih baik kau bereskan dapurmu dan tidur. Anak gadis tidak boleh tidur malam-malam." Ucap Sasuke sengaja memotong perkataan Naruto. Yah, ia tetap akan menjaga privasi misinya walaupun itu kepada Sakura –gadis yang diyakini bukan merupakan Gangster Queen.

"Dasar ayam pelit! Pokoknya awas saja kalau aku berada dalam bahaya lagi! Aku tidak akan mengampuni kalian berdua!"

"Hn."

"Sudah kalian pulang sana! Merepotkanku saja!" usir Sakura kepada kedua pemuda tampan yang bernotaben sebagai teman sekelasnya itu. Sungguh ia merasa sesak. Banyak kejadian tidak menyenangkan baginya hari ini. Satu-satunya hal yang menyenangkan hari ini hanyalah ketika melihat mulut Kakashi tersumpal oleh sepatunya. Yah, hanya hal itu. Tapi –hei! Dasar siswa kurang ajar!

Kedua pemuda tampan itupun keluar dari kediaman Haruno. Agaknya mereka ingin pulang ke persembunyian mereka untuk merundingkan petunjuk yang ada.

"_Dobe_, jujur."

"?"

"Aku masih belum percaya kalau Sakura Haruno bukan Gangster Queen."

Kepala pirang jabrik itu menoleh ke arah sahabat kecilnya yang ia akui lebih tampan dari dirinya itu. Manik _sapphire_ kembarnya menatap manik _onyx_ pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan intens seakan berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

"Ya ampun, _teme_. Mau ku jelaskan berapa kali lagi? Berdasarkan kemungkinan yang ada, tidak mungkin Sakura-_chan_ adalah Gangster Queen. Lagipula, dia hanya gadis kesepian yang berusaha nakal untuk mendapatkan kesenangan tersendirinya."

"..."

"Eh tunggu, _teme_. Bisa jadi apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya."

"Gadis kesepian yang berusaha nakal untuk mendapatkan kesenangan tersendirinya. Ya! Kurasa itu kuncinya! Kita harus tetap mengawasi ketiga gadis yang berkelompok dengan kita, termasuk Haruno Sakura. Karena masih ada kemungkinan ia merupakan gadis yang kita cari selama ini."

"Benar, _teme_. Aku baru saja menyadarinya. Aku terlalu ceroboh dalam mengambil sebuah kesimpulan."

"Hn. Besok jalankan rencana yang lebih tertutup dan sederhana. Dia sudah mengetahui identitas kita. Kita tidak boleh bertindak seolah sedang menyusun rencana."

"Baik!"

* * *

Suara tanda e-mail masuk berasal dari _smartphone_ seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di kursi tanda kekuasaannya. Wajah sosok itu tidak terlihat karena topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Ketika menerima _file_ dari seorang gadis –yang bernotaben sebagai anak buahnya itu, seketika ia bangun. Otak _genius_nya berpikir keras untuk mencerna kode yang dihias dengan sedemikian aneh di punggung target anak buahnya itu.

Seketika tubuh jangkung itu berjalan menuju meja dan menggambar kode yang disamarkan tersebut, kemudian menghapus beberapa garis dari gambarnya. Bingo!

Ia telah mendapatkan kode pertama.

Seringai terukir di bibir tipis sosok misterius tersebut. Dengan mudah ia dapat menganalisa kode tersebut kurang dari 5 menit.

"Kalian kurang cerdik dari diriku, FBI." Gumam suara _baritone_ khas laki-laki tersebut pelan.

Tunggu, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki ini? Kenapa ia memakai topeng sama seperti Gangster Queen? Tapi jika ia Gangster Queen, mengapa ia laki-laki?

* * *

"Haaah!" suara desahan frustasi terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru kamar gadis belia tersebut ketika ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang empuknya. _Emerald_nya hampir terpejam jika saja manik kembar itu tidak menangkap sinar LED merah _smartphone_nya yang berkedip. Ia mengesot #hajared!# menuju tepi ranjang untuk mengambil _Blackberry_ Monza-nya.

"_BBM_ baru?" ucapnya seraya mengernyitkan alisnya merah mudanya. Jemari mungilnya bergerak membuka pesan dari seseorang kepadanya.

.

Uchiha Sasuke _recieved one minute ago_

Sebaiknya kau tidur. Jangan pikirkan hal-hal lain! Aku dan _dobe_ akan mengurus masalah ini.  
Kami jamin, kau tidak akan apa-apa. :]min

.

"Tumben perhatian seperti ini. Kerasukan makhluk apa dia?"

Jemari mungil itu bergerak lincah di atas layar _smartphone_nya, mengetikkan balasan kepada sang pengirim yang bernotaben sebagai _rival_ sehidup sematinya itu. Eh tunggu? _Rival_ sehidup semati?

.

Cherry-_chan_ _recieved one minute ago_

Wah, kerasukan makhluk apa kau bisa sepeduli ini kepadaku? Tapi terima kasih sudah mau menolongku. Walau kau menyebalkan, aku berhutang budi terhadapmu.  
Karna kau melindungiku. Terima kasih, ayam. :P

.

Bibir tipis Sasuke tertarik membentuk lengkungan tipis ketika membaca pesan _messenger_ dari teman perempuannya yang _tomboy_ itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang Sakura memperlakukannya dengan lembut walau itu hanya dalam kata-kata di _BlackBerry Messenger_. Yah, tidak salah jika ia mengharapkan gadis bar-bar itu, bukan? Eh tunggu, mengharapkan apa Sasuke?

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ravennya pelan –mengusir jalan pikirannya yang mulai melenceng entah kemana.

"Tidak. Aku ke Jepang bukan untuk menabur benih-benih cinta. Tapi untuk menyelesaikan misi." Batin Sasuke yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan kata 'cinta'. Teringat ia belum membalas _chat_ dari teman sekelasnya –yang jujur ia akui cukup cantik itu, jemari kekarnya pun bergerak menuju _keypad_ _BlackBerry_ _Onyx_nya untuk membalas _chat_ gadis tersebut.

.

Uchiha Sasuke _recieved one minute ago_

Hn. Baguslah kalau kau tau berterima kasih. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Karena ini salah kami telah melibatkanmu. 3-|  
Oh ya, kau sudah makan? Setelah makan malam, sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

.

Sasuke mengernyit tatkala gadis yang dikirimi _chat_ olehnya itu belum juga membalas. Sambil menunggu, Sasuke naik ke atas kamarnya yang terletak di samping kiri kamar Naruto untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, pemuda bermarga Uchiha itupun duduk di ranjangnya dan membuka pesan _messenger_ dari teman gulalinya itu.

.

Cherry-_chan_ _recieved three minutes ago_

Tentu aku tau berterima kasih. :O Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya.  
He? Tumben kau perhatian begini. Ya, ini aku sedang makan. Karena tadi aku sedang ke dapur, jadi agak lambat membalas _chat_mu. Setelah makan, aku akan tidur. (y)

.

Bibir tipis Sasuke tertarik kembali ketika membaca _chat_ dari teman gadisnya. Semakin lama, ia merasa semakin senang dekat dengan gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Mengenal lebih dalam gadis itu, membuatnya mulai –ehm menyukai Haruno Sakura.

_Ne_, Sasuke?

Apa kau sudah lupa dengan misimu?

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah tampak dilanda kelelahan ketika ia menapakkan kedua kaki kekarnya sampai di _apartement_ rahasianya bersama kedua rekan kerjanya. Wajah imutnya tampak lesu karena bekerja seharian sambil menyamar di kantor pusat kepolisian dunia itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia merasa kesepian. Akhir-akhir ini, kedua temannya jarang di rumah saat ia pulang karena mereka tengah membantu **gadis pirang pandora** untuk melaksanakan tugas. Ingin sekali dirinya menyusul kedua temannya ke _club_ untuk sekedar melepas lelah dan bersenang-senang. Namun, ia terlalu lelah untuk pergi ke _club_ populer tersebut. Tetapi karena mengingat besok adalah hari Sabtu –yang artinya pegawai di kantor F. , pemuda tampan bernama Sasori itupun bergegas mandi, mengganti baju, dan makan malam agar dapat dengan segera menyusul kedua temannya yang tengah berada di _club_ saat ini. Seulas senyum yang sangat tipis disunggingkan oleh pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Yah, jangan heran. Walau ia anak buah Gangster Queen yang tampak _motionless_, namun ia tetaplah seorang anak manusia yang membutuhkan manusia lain sebagai temannya. Makhluk sosial, eh?

BRUUUM...

Mobil _sport_ hitam itu pun dihidupkan. Dan pada menit selanjutnya, mobil itu pun meninggalkan halaman _apartement_ bergaya Eropa tersebut lalu berjalan menuju _Beat's Club_.

* * *

PRAANKK!

"J-jangan! Jangan dekati aku!" ucap seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 30-an tahun itu kepada beberapa orang di depannya yang tampak tengah membawa senjata tajam. Segala benda yang dapat ia jangkau telah ia lemparkan kepada kelima sosok manusia berbaju hitam yang berada di depannya saat ini –termasuk guci mahal yang telah dilemparkannya beberapa detik lalu.

"Asuma Sarutobi." Gumam sebuah suara _baritone_ yang diyakini berasal dari sosok yang berdiri di tengah-tengah keempat orang lainnya.

Firasat pria yang bernotaben sebagai suami Kurenai Sarutobi tersebut mendadak tidak enak. Ia semakin yakin, lima orang yang berada di depannya ini jelas tidak menginginkan hartanya. Tetapi menginginkan –

–nyawanya.

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...

Langkah kaki sosok yang diyakini sebagai seorang pria sekaligus pemimpin dari keempat orang lainnya tersebut begitu tenang –mendekati targetnya.

Asuma –pria yang hobi merokok itu langsung merosot mundur. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Bagaimanapun ia hanyalah manusia biasa yang takut akan kematian. Ia terus menerus merosot mundur, hingga akhirnya langkah mundurnya dihalangi oleh dinding. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang berada di depan targetnya itu menyeringai di balik topeng yang dikenakannya tatkala melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang terpancar di wajah korbannya. Sudah cukup lama ia tak menikmati pemandangan yang seperti ini. Pemuda itu sempat menghilang sementara dari dunia kriminalitas untuk sekedar mencairkan nama dan kasusnya dari publik. Jujur, ia sendiri sangat merindukan saat-saat dimana ia menghiasi korbannya dengan lukisan abstrak yang dibuatnya dengan cat berwarna merah pekat yang berbau anyir tersebut –atau disebut juga darah.

_Psycho_.

"K-kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?! KENAPA!?"

"Karena..."

"..."

"Ada seseorang yang menginginkanmu untuk musnah dari dunia ini."

.

Ku hanya manusia biasa.

Tuhan, salahkah yang kulakukan ini?

Terlalu beratkah dosa yang ku pikul ini sehingga sulit bagiMu untuk memaafkanku?

Aku memang telah membunuh banyak orang. Ku tahu orang-orang membenciku.

Tetapi tolong... Tolong jangan memburamkan kisah cintaku.

.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** – 19/11/12 18.06 PM


	7. Chapter 7

Wah, cepat sekali sudah mencapai ketuntasan. Haha... Saya kira, saya bisa lebih santai sedikit. Tetapi tak apalah, saya jadi bersemangat pas membaca review. Oh iya, saya beritahu sedikit. Saya sengaja memperlambat laju cerita. Jadi mungkin chapter 10 atau bahkan belasan chapter baru selesai. Lalu, ada yang meminta adegan berdarah/GORE kan? Saya memang ingin mengetiknya di chapter ini. Bagi yang agak takut dengan GORE, saya sudah berikan tanda berupa WARNING GORE, scroll saja terus sampai anda menemukan GORE ENDS. Hehe... Cukup adil, bukan?  
Satu lagi, kalau romance sudah sepenuhnya muncul, artinya tragedy juga akan segera muncul dan FanFic ini dinyatakan hampir selesai. Hehe...  
Segitu saja informasi yang saya berikan. Baik, saya balas review ya?

Guest : Wah! Haha... Iya nih, setelah sekian chapter baru saya munculin romancenya. Itu pun baru sedikit. T.T Ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

Ucucubi : sudah saya jelaskan di atas. Saya sengaja memperlambat alur. Sebentar lagi, misteri sedikit demi sedikit terungkap. Bersabar saja dan review terus. Wkwk... Makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

Hobik-Sasu-Saku : Wah, I'm so happy to hear that. Jauh sekali sampai ke Obito? Hahaha... Obito kan sama saja dengan kakek Sasuke. Ayah Sasuke saja orang FBI, masa kakek-kakek jadi gangster sih. Hahaha... Ayo tebak terus! Wkwk. Iya makasih ya semangatnya. Ini saya udah update, makasih reviewnya ya. :P

Mochi : Aduh muji terus. Saya bisa tumbuh ekor nih mendengar pujiannya. :P Ini saya sudah update. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

Special Thanks To :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, . , Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, blue minra, Diella NadiLa**, **Haru-kun Uchiha, Sami haruchi, Ayano Futabatei, Sami haruchi 2, .**

.

.

.

Hanya orang takut yang bisa berani

Karena keberanian adalah melakukan sesuatu yang ditakutinya

Maka, bila merasa takut

Kita akan punya kesempatan untuk bersikap berani.

Itulah sisi yang tidak kalian semua pahami dari diriku.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, Abal, Gore, Miss-typo(s), GaJe, alur bertaburan, dll.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

Kompleks Fujioshu, Konoha – 23.47 PM

Sosok bertubuh jangkung yang bersurai hitam itu tampak sedang menahan tawanya tatkala ia melihat reaksi dari korbannya kali ini. Pemuda itu bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa terhadap pria yang memiliki kebiasaan merokok itu. Namun, wajah pria yang bernotaben sebagai suami dari Kurenai Yuhi tersebut telah pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup. Nafsu membunuh pemuda misterius yang memakai jubah dan topeng hitam tersebut membuncah. Ia semakin tidak sabar untuk segera memberikan lukisan abstraknya yang bernilai seni tinggi tersebut kepada korbannya. Walaupun tubuh korbannya –Asuma, lebih kekar dan terlihat lebih kuat daripada tubuh pemuda misterius tersebut, tetapi tenaga Asuma sama sekali bukan tandingan pemilik tubuh kurus itu.

"Merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Gumam pemuda misterius itu pelan.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau katakan! Kalian tinggalkan aku! Jangan berbuat macam-macam kepadaku! Aku akan melaporkan kalian kepada polisi!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, pria dewasa tersebut melotot tatkala kelima sosok yang di depannya malah menertawakan dirinya –seolah ancamannya tadi sekedar kalimat pengocok perut belaka.

"Polisi? Sarutobi-_san_, jangankan polisi. FBI saja tidak mampu menangkap komplotan kami."

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya?! Siapa yang membayarmu untuk membunuhku?!"

"..."

"..."

"Tentu kau tau siapa pembunuh bayaran nomor 1 di dunia, bukan?" ucap sosok misterius tersebut basa-basi. Ia senang membuat korbannya penasaran sebelum waktu kematian korbannya tersebut datang.

"J-jangan-jangan... K-kalian –" ucap Asuma terbata-bata. Ia berusaha mengusir segala kemungkinan terburuk yang muncul di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kau tentu mengenal julukan '_Painter of Death_' atau dalam bahasa Jepangnya 'pelukis kematian', bukan?"

"K-kau! Ternyata kalian semua antek-antek Gangster Queen! Dan kau! Kau adalah mafia yang diberi julukan 'pelukis kematian'!"

"..."

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...

Sosok tersebut berjalan pelan mendekati Asuma sekali lagi. Ia menarik _katana blade_ miliknya yang ia sarungkan di atas permukaan punggung kekarnya tersebut. Nampaknya...

"Sekarang kau sudah tau siapa kami. Jadi kupastikan, kau tidak akan mati penasaran. Sekarang, ijinkan aku menuangkan imajinasi seniku kepadamu." Ucap sosok misterius tersebut seraya menggenggam _katana blade_ kesayangannya itu dan mendekati korbannya.

"J-jangan dekati aku! Ku mohon jangan bunuh aku!"

"Diam dan biarkan aku menjadikanmu sebagai karya seniku." Ucap sosok itu seraya mengarahkan pedang yang memiliki panjang sekitar 60 cm tersebut ke depan tubuh korbannya –seolah sedang menentukan dimana posisi terbaik untuk memulai karyanya. Seperti pelukis, bukan?

Tetapi, pelukis kematian.

***WARNING GORE***

CRAAASSSHHHH! CRAASSSHHHH!

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" pria pemilik hati wanita cantik yang bernama Kurenai tersebut menjerit pilu tatkala lengan bawah dan lengan atas kanannya di potong hanya dengan sekali hunus. Seketika, ia merasa bibirnya begitu kering dan pandangannya mengabur. Ia telah kehilangan banyak darah. Padahal, sang malaikat maut baru saja memulai permainan kejinya.

"Tinta sudah ada. Tinggal menggambar sketsa dan mewarnainya. Mudah, bukan?"

"K-kau ARRRGGGHHH! _PSYCHO!_"

"Jangan sekali-sekali membentak penciptamu, karya seniku."

ZLEB! ZLEB! ZLEB!

Perut pria yang berusia 30-an tahun itu ditusuk dengan samurai khas Jepang tersebut tanpa ampun. Nafas Asuma tersengal-sengal. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Indera penciumannya tidak dapat menangkap bau lain –selain bau anyir yang berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Tak puas sekedar menusuk, pemuda misterius tersebut melayangkan tusukan ringan ke atas permukaan perut Asuma, lalu ia putarkan _katana_ itu ke sekeliling perut pria malang tersebut –seperti membuka _cover_ makanan kalengan. _Liquid_ merah kental bermuncratan ke topeng hitam sang pelaku kejadian keji itu. Jeritan parau dan permohonan untuk menghentikan aktivitas kejamnya tersebut tidak ia gubris sama sekali. Pemuda tersebut menduduki tubuh korbannya dan melepaskan sarung tangan hitam yang ia kenakan. Asuma yang diterkam habis-habisan hanya berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa kosong. Rasa sakit yang dideranya kembali menyerang tatkala pemuda tersebut mencengkeram lambungnya yang masih berada di dalam perutnya itu.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! KU MOHOON! L-LEPASHHK-KAN A-AKUU!"

Sosok yang duduk di atas tubuh malang tersebut tidak menghiraukan permohonan pria yang kini tengah berada di ambang kematian itu. Pemuda itu malah semakin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di lambung pria tersebut hingga akhirnya...

BRUUUSSHHH!

Lambung pria tersebut pecah. _Asam klorida_ yang bersarang di dalamnya pun ikut bermuncratan. Untungnya pemuda tersebut dengan cekatan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lambung tersebut –untuk menghindari resiko tangannya melepuh terkena cairan kimia yang cukup terkenal di bidang Kimia tersebut.

_Brilliant_.

"Wah padahal aku hanya menginginkan tinta merah. Tapi tak apalah, lagipula cairan ini berwarna bening. Jadi, tidak berpengaruh kepada karya seniku." Ucap sosok malaikat maut itu santai seraya tergelak pelan. Baru sejauh ini saja, ia sudah cukup puas dengan karyanya. Apalagi jika sudah selesai nanti?

Asuma ingin berteriak untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang menderanya saat ini. Kenapa? kenapa orang ini tidak langsung saja membunuhnya? Kenapa harus menyiksanya terlebih dahulu, barulah membunuhnya? Kenapa begitu kejam makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini?

Pembunuh tersebut melancarkan aksinya. Ia menyeringai di balik topengnya tatkala ia melihat usus halus Asuma yang tampak berkedut-kedut. Nafsu membunuhnya semakin menguar. Tangannya yang telah bersimbah darah bergerak mendekati usus pria tersebut. Asuma yang melihatnya langsung berusaha menjauh dengan sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki. Pemuda tersebut mendengus menahan tawanya ketika melihat usaha Asuma –yang mustahil akan berhasil itu untuk menjauhinya. Ia sengaja membiarkan pria malang itu menjauhinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ketika Asuma telah menjauh sekitar 10 kaki dari pemuda itu, tanpa ia sadari pemuda misterius itu menyeringai di balik topengnya.

ZLEEB!

"AAARRRGGHH! K-KAUU..." Jerit Asuma untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Pemuda itu dengan tidak berperasaan melemparkan _katana_nya ke arah perut Asuma yang telah terluka parah karenanya. Alhasil, _katana_ tersebut menancap dengan tegaknya hingga menembus tubuh Asuma. Sanggupkah kalian membayangkan itu, eh?

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk lari tadi. Sayang sekali, kau tidak berhasil. Jadi, ini bukan salahku. Aku sudah memberimu peluang, tetapi kau membuang-buang waktu. Kasihan sekali, bukan?" ucap pemuda tak berperasaan itu dengan nada iba yang dibuat-buat.

Asuma tak mampu lagi menjawab kalimat ejekan dari malaikat mautnya itu. Untuk mengambil nafas saja ia sudah mengalami kesulitan, apalagi untuk melawan pemuda itu? Rasa nyeri di perutnya bertambah tatkala ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Akibatnya, pedang yang identik dengan _samurai_ tersebut melukainya. Ia tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi.

***GORE ENDS***

Tes...

Setitik _liquid_ bening lolos dari bola mata pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha tersebut. Ia menangis. Pemuda kejam yang berada beberapa kaki di depannya itu memiringkan kepalanya heran karena melihat korbannya menangis.

"Habisi aku sekarang. Setelah itu, terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan pada tubuhku nanti. Aku tak peduli lagi. Kemungkinan diriku bisa hidup sangat kecil."

"..."

"Tolong habisi aku sekarang juga! Aku tak sanggup jika terus menerus dibayang-bayangi oleh nasib istriku setelah ini."

"..."

"Aku mencintainya. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakannya dan menjaganya. Kalau memang tugasku sudah akan berakhir sampai disini, ku mohon akhiri secepatnya. Aku tak sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk untuk istriku."

"..."

Asuma menangis sesenggukan setelah menahan tangisannya untuk berbicara dengan sang malaikat maut tadi. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak bermasalah jika ia dihabisi. Tetapi, ia memikirkan nasib sang istri yang sangat ia cintai. Bagaimana nantinya nasib rumah tangga mereka yang sudah berdiri selama belasan tahun itu kalau ia sudah tiada? Ia takut, takut Kurenai akan mengalami tekanan batin saat dirinya meninggalkan sang istri. Asuma sungguh mencintai wanita itu. Selama ini, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membahagiakan wanita beriris _rubby_ tersebut. Namun selesai sudah, sampai disini saja tugasnya untuk membahagiakan dan menjaga Kurenai di dunia ini.

Keempat anak buah dari pemuda tersebut membatu di tempat. Baru kali inilah mereka menemui misi pembunuhan dimana sang korban menyentuh hati mereka. Mereka berempat takjub akan besarnya rasa cinta Asuma terhadap Kurenai. Hati mereka tercubit sedikit. Sebersit rasa menyesal juga menghinggapi hati pemuda –pemimpin keempat orang itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah misi. Dia adalah _gangster_. Dan _gangster_ harus menghapus segala jenis perasaan iba mereka terhadap korban.

Boneka, eh?

Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas panjang. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia sudah tidak dapat berkonsentrasi untuk menjalankan misinya. Ia memutar salah satu _katana_ kirinya pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jujur, aku tersentuh padamu."

"Terimahh k-kasihh." Ucap Asuma seraya tersenyum tulus kepada sosok bertopeng di depannya saat ini. Sekali lagi, hati pemuda itu tercubit. Monster macam apa yang membayarnya untuk membunuh pria sebaik dirinya?

Keempat anak buah yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang sang pemimpin misi tersebut membalikkan tubuh mereka karena tak sanggup untuk melihat saat-saat pria berhati malaikat tersebut meregang nyawanya.

ZLEEBB!

Bola mata Asuma terbelalak tatkala sebuah tusukan didaratkan tepat di organ pusat kehidupannya. Seketika, nafasnya mulai tercekat, pandangannya mengabur, tubuhnya melemas, dan rasa sakit yang dideranya semakin pudar seiring berjalannya jarum jam.

Ia telah tiada.

Pemuda tersebut telah menyelesaikan misinya. Namun, ia masih ingin menyelesaikan karyanya yang belum sempurna itu. Ia menarik _katana_ yang bersarang di dada kiri raga tanpa jiwa tersebut dan memberikan 'seni' kematian kepada jasad malang itu dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia pun memerintahkan kepada keempat anak buahnya untuk kembali ke markas. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia berjongkok di dekat jasad tersebut tanpa menggubris bau anyir yang memenuhi indera penciumannya. Ia menghapus bekas air mata korbannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan mengambil beberapa alat. Karena tidak memiliki tinta, ia pun menggunakan cairan darah yang terciprat di lantai. Pertama kalinya, ia melukis untuk korbannya yang telah meregang nyawa. Setelah selesai, ia letakkan lukisan kecil itu dalam genggaman tangan jasad itu.

"_Rest in peace, _Asuma-_san_. _You're a good man at all_. Dengan ini, mereka akan tau akulah monster yang telah menghabisi malaikat sepertimu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sosok itu pun keluar dari rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu kejadian tragis itu. Pemuda itu pun hilang ditelan oleh kegelapan dan remangnya cahaya rembulan. Inilah pertama kalinya _gangster_ meninggalkan barang bukti untuk sang korban. Lukisan sebuah sayap putih yang seperti ternodai oleh beberapa bercak darah.

Malaikat yang dilukai.

* * *

Kaki kanan pemuda berambut kemerahan tersebut menapaki langkah pertamanya di sebuah _club_ yang terkenal di kota besar Amerika itu.

BLAM!

Ia menutup pintu mobil _sport_ merahnya, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam _club_ tanpa menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari gadis-gadis _bule_ yang berpapasan dengannya saat masuk ke _club_. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis yang tengah mengerling genit kepadanya itu. Saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan _club_, para kupu-kupu malam langsung berhamburan menawarkan'_service_' mereka kepada pemuda imut tersebut seraya menggodanya. Namun, pemuda pemilik manik berwarna merah menyala itu sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia mengibaskan tangan kekarnya yang putih itu seraya mendorong para wanita tersebut untuk menjauhi dirinya. Raut kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajah wanita-wanita penggoda itu. Namun sekali lagi, pemuda _baby face_ itu tidak menghiraukannya. Manik merah bata miliknya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk melihat warna kepala yang paling mencolok di antara kepala-kepala pirang yang ada disana.

Dapat!

Ia pun berjalan ke arah pemilik kepala biru gelap –rekan misinya. Ia tak dapat memungkiri, ia merindukan teman-teman misinya itu. Ia mempercepat sedikit langkahnya menuju gadis yang sedang duduk sendirian seraya meneguk _vodka_ itu.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Konan yang sedang melamun itu baru menyadari kehadiran rekan misinya. "Ah, biasanya kau tidak sempat datang."

"Besok Sabtu. Karena tidak bekerja, aku kesini saja."

"Oh begitu. _Vodka?_" ucap Konan seraya menawarkan segelas _vodka_ kepada Sasori.

"Hn."

Hening. Sasori meneguk _vodka_nya hingga tandas. Selama ia bekerja di organisasi kepolisian tingkat dunia itu, ia jarang mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol lagi. Haus akan _vodka_ eh, Sasori?

"Dimana Kisame?"

Konan yang setengah mabuk mengarahkan jari telunjuk mungilnya ke meja yang berjarak 2 meja dari meja mereka saat ini. "Brengsek 'kan?" ucap Konan seraya tertawa sinis.

"Tidak berubah. Bagaimana misi kalian disini?"

"Hanya aku dan Shion yang menjalankan misi. Si brengsek itu hanya bersenang-senang. Sial!"

"Shion?"

"Ya, Shion. Kau kenal? Pirang pandora." Ucap Konan mengecilkan suaranya.

DEG!

"Dia bekerja disini?"

"Tidak. Dia selir pemilik _club_ ini."

"Hah?!"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja dia bekerja disini. Aku mulai meragukan kecerdasanmu, Sasori." Ejek Konan seraya tertawa tidak jelas. Sasori yang diejek hanya mendengus kesal.

"Dia bekerja disini sebagai apa?"

"Pelacur."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Konan."

"Kau lihat apakah aku sedang berbohong, hah?! Dasar bodoh!" ucap Konan yang kesadarannya sedang diragukan itu seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori dengan jari telunjuk mungilnya. Kalau saja ia sedang dalam kesadaran penuh, Sasori tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisinya. Namun Sasori memaklumi kondisi Konan yang sedang setengah mabuk itu.

"Konan, maaf meninggalkanmu. Tadi ada pelanggan- eh ada Sasori rupanya." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang sepinggang kepada kedua teman kelompoknya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Shion." Ucap Sasori seraya menjabat tangan mungil gadis beriris ungu pucat di depannya. Gadis yang ditawari jabatan tangan itupun membalas jabatan teman lamanya.

"Ah, tanganmu dingin. Mau ku buatkan _cappucino_ hangat?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Ucap Sasori seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bekerja disini?" ucap Sasori seraya menyeruput _vodka_nya lagi.

"Iya. Aku bekerja sebagai pelacur disini."

Sasori tampak terkejut begitu mendengarnya. Rasanya _vodka_ yang ia minum, tercekat di tenggorokannya. Tiba-tiba Shion mendengus menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi pemuda yang –ia akui pernah ia sukai itu.

"Hahaha. Kau sudah mulai berpikiran macam-macam ya? Sasori, pelacur ada dua. Ada yang _'full service'_ dan ada yang hanya melayani ciuman dan pelukan saja. Aku pelacur tipe kedua."

"O-oh begitu rupanya." Ucap Sasori seraya menahan semburat merah tipis yang muncul di wajah imutnya seraya menyeruput kembali _vodka_ dari gelasnya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

BRUK...

"Ah! Konan!" Shion agak terkejut ketika teman birunya tiba-tiba saja ambruk ke pangkuannya.

"Dia sudah mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak alkohol."

"Biar aku antarkan dia ke kamar."

"Jangan! Kamar disini tidak aman. Kau tau kan?" Shion yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa canggung seraya menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"_club_ ini akan ia robohkan jika hal 'itu' terjadi padanya." Ucap Sasori seraya menahan tawa. Ia tau, walau Konan bukanlah gadis yang alim, tapi Konan adalah gadis yang sangat menjaga _virginitas_.

_You know what I mean, right_?

Shion terkikik kecil mendengarnya. Perkataan Sasori memang ada benarnya juga. Konan yang sedang emosi jauh lebih mengerikan daripada ribuan singa buas. "Baiklah. Dia beristirahat disini saja. Lagipula ada kau." Ucap Shion tersenyum kepada pemuda yang tengah menjadikan bahu kekarnya sebagai sandaran bagi teman cantik mereka yang sedang 'tepar'. Selanjutnya malam itu diisi dengan obrolan ringan di antara kedua insan yang tengah asyik bernostalgia ria itu.

* * *

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...

Langkah kaki jenjang seorang gadis menapaki lorong gedung pendidikan yang masih ramai tersebut dengan riang. Gadis musim semi itu tampak sangat senang hari ini. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir ranumnya hingga ia sampai di kelasnya. Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di samping kiri gadis ceria itu bingung apa yang membuat sahabat cantiknya itu begitu senang hari ini.

"_forehead_, kenapa kau senang sekali hari ini?"

Sakura mendelik ketika mendengar sahabat pirangnya itu memanggilnya '_forehead_'. Jelas ia tersinggung karena ia memiliki jidat yang lebar. "_So_, masalah buat lo?!"

Ino menepuk jidatnya pelan. Yah, tampaknya penyakit kalimat gaul Sakura kambuh lagi. "Bukan begitu, Sakura. Aku hanya bertanya saja kok. Tidak boleh?"

"Kalau kau memanggilku seperti itu, aku tidak akan menjawabmu!"

"Yayaya. Baiklah, Sakura. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau senang sekali hari ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya cengengesan tidak jelas dan itu membuat Ino tambah penasaran. "Aku bertanya kepadamu. Kau malah cengengesan."

"Haha. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku beritahu. Hari ini Sai-_nii_ pulang ke rumah! Kyaaa~! Aku tidak sendirian lagi di rumah!"

"Oh, kakakmu pulang. Pantas saja kau sesenang ini. Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Ucap Ino tersenyum tulus.

Sakura menyeringai. "Ya, kau pasti senang Sai-_nii_ pulang. Apalagi nanti ada kerja kelompok di rumahku. Dan kau bis- hmmpp!"

Ino membekap mulut ember sahabatnya itu dengan cepat sebelum seisi kelas mendengar bocoran informasi dari Sakura. Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi gadis berambut pirang panjang itu. Seisi kelas tampak berbisik-bisik seraya melirik ke arah mereka. Ino tampak tegang, wajahnya pucat, dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Detik berikutnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa kepada seisi kelas seraya mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Hmpp... Buahahahaa!" Sakura yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya langsung mengeluarkannya tanpa tanggung-tanggung (?). Ino menggertakkan giginya kesal atas tingkah usil sahabatnya yang tak kenal waktu dan tempat itu. Ino pun memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung berhenti tertawa dan mengejar teman pirangnya yang sedang ngambek.

"Ayolah Ino! Aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah Ino! Nanti ku traktir di kantin."

"Tidak!"

Sakura terus mengejar Ino sambil membujuknya tanpa adanya kata menyerah sedikitpun. Sebenarnya ia bukan merasa bersalah kepada Ino. Ia hanya ingin mengusili temannya yang mudah malu bila sedang menyinggung soal kakak angkatnya, Haruno Sai.

Ah, sampai berapa lama lagi kehidupan yang tenang seperti ini akan berlanjut? Entahlah. Walau hidup mereka hanyalah drama, mereka tetap menjalaninya. Entah kapan sang malaikat maut akan mendatangi mereka. Namun mereka tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Bahkan sekarang kau terperangkap oleh jebakan _Gangster Queen_. Sosok aslinya kini bersembunyi dengan sempurna di balik ribuan iblis yang melindunginya. Akankah Sasuke berhasil menumpas _Gangster Queen_?

.

.

.

Manusia seperti boneka tali.

Yang kehidupannya dikendalikan oleh sang tuan.

Tuan yang dapat dengan sepuas hati menggerakkan mereka.

Walau merasa menang, belum tentu sang tuan mengijinkanmu untuk menang.

Begitu juga dengan yang kalah. Kita semua dikendalikan oleh sang tuan.

Takdir.

.

.

.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** – 23/11/12 20.23 PM


	8. Chapter 8

Halo, saya datang lagi. Saya sempatkan mengetik ini sebelum terjepit waktu ulangan semester. X_X Oh ya, ada yang bilang GOREnya biasa-biasa aja. Sebenarnya saya ingin sekali Hard Gore. Tapi berhubung ini rated T, tidak bisa parah-parah amat. Tapi terima kasih sudah revuew seperti itu, jadi saya teringat untuk menjelaskannya kepada readers sekalian. :P

Ucucubi : Hehe. Menyesal mungkin tidak. Hanya tersentuh sebentar. Kamu kan tau sendiri sikap gangster seperti apa. Oh ya, orang-orang yang sudah menjadi anak buah Gangster Queen, tidak akan bisa lepas lagi. Hehe. Terima kasih ya reviewnya. Review lagi?

Hobik-sasu-saku : Hahaha. Maaf, boleh jujur? Saya agak kesulitan membaca review kamu. Hehe, tolong ketik yang agak mudah untuk saya baca. Hehe... Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya. Iya gpp kok. :P ini udah update. Review?

Special Thanks To :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, blue minra, Diella NadiLa**, **Haru-kun Uchiha, Sami haruchi, Ayano Futabatei, Sami haruchi 2, sasa. Smarti, Retno UchiHaruno, nayauzumaki, sakura SASAke.**

.

.

.

Barangsiapa yang menyakitimu, ia lah yang menyembuhkanmu.

Barangsiapa yang merendahkanmu, ia lah yang meninggikanmu.

Dan barangsiapa yang menghakimimu, ia lah yang memenangkanmu.

Percayalah, jalan pikiranku tidak salah, bukan?

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen**Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, Abal, Gore, Miss-typo(s), GaJe, alur bertaburan, dll.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

Konoha High School, Konoha – 8.20 AM

Ah, sekolah elit ini tampak begitu sepi karena jam pelajaran telah dimulai 20 menit yang lalu. Sebagian besar siswa yang bersekolah disini adalah siswa dari kalangan atas –dan tentu memiliki etika dan kelakuan yang baik. Ya, saya tekankan **sebagian besar**. Tidak berarti semuanya, bukan?

Mari kita tengok ke salah satu kelas elit yang terletak di lantai dua tepat di dekat tangga. Ah bukan, bukan X-3. Tetapi kelas yang berada di samping kanan kelas junior itu. Benar, XI IPA-1. Yah, siapa yang tidak mengenal kelas elit ini? Kelas yang mendapat piala penghargaan kelas terbaik ini tampat begitu riuh dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan kelas-kelas lain yang tenang. Tampak beberapa siswa duduk secara berkelompok dengan grup masing-masing. Ada yang bermain kartu, ada yang berpacaran, ada yang bergosip ria, dan lain sebagainya.

"_Teme_, aku mulai bosan di kota kecil ini terus menerus." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang jabrik kepada teman sebangkunya yang tampak sedang mengotak-atik _smartphone_nya.

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar tidak seru, _teme_!" ucap pemuda tampan itu seraya berdecak kesal karena _partner_ misinya tampak tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali.

"..."

"_Teme_?"

"Hn?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak masuk ya? Biasanya, dia sering masuk. Bahkan setahuku, dia tak pernah absen mengajar."

"Lalu? Kau merindukan nenek sihir itu?"

"Ck! Bukan begitu, _teme_! Hanya saja, ada yang aneh saja ia tak masuk tanpa alasan sama sekali. Ditambah lagi, dia tak memberi kita tugas. Apakah itu tidak aneh?"

Bungkam. Otak _genius_ Uchiha bungsu itu tampak berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban atas keheranan sahabatnya. Namun nihil. Jujur, ia juga mulai merasa curiga akan tidak hadirnya guru yang terkenal akan kegarangannya itu. "Ku rasa apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga." Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk antusias.

BRAK!

Seisi kelas menoleh ke asal suara. Yang benar saja, sesosok pria berjas hitam dengan beberapa bekas jahitan di wajahnya berdiri di depan pintu kelas seraya memandangi satu per satu siswa yang ada di dalamnya. Sontak wajah seluruh siswa langsung memucat. Apalagi yang sedang bermain kartu, mereka tampak terburu-buru membereskan kartu mereka dengan harapan guru _killer_ itu belum melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?!" suara _baritone_ itu seolah menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Hening.

Tidak ada satupun siswa yang berani menjawab pertanyaan dari guru _killer_ yang bernama Ibiki itu. "Pelajaran apa kalian sekarang?!" tanya guru seram itu lagi.

"Kimia, _sensei_." Jawab seluruh siswa seraya menundukkan kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Kimia? Yuhi-_san_?"

"Benar, _sensei_."

"..."

"_Sensei_, kenapa Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak masuk? Padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah absen mengajar." Tanya Kiba kepada Ibiki. Besar juga nyali pemuda pecinta anjing ini.

"..."

Seisi kelas tampak melemparkan tatapan penuh akan rasa penasaran kepada guru yang berdiri di depan mereka saat ini. Ibiki menatap satu per satu anak manusia yang berada tengah duduk seraya menatapnya secara massal. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalian kenal Asuma Sarutobi?"

"Kenal, _sensei_!"

"Suami Yuhi-_san_ meninggal karena dibunuh oleh antek-antek gangster queen. Jadi sekarang Yuhi-_san_ sedang mengurus permasalahan ini di kantor polisi sekaligus menjalani masa berkabungnya." Jelas Ibiki kepada puluhan anak manusia yang berada di ruangan itu. Sontak seisi kelas berbisik-bisik kepada teman masing-masing –membicarakan berita yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto? Jangan ditanya lagi, wajah mereka langsung memucat seketika. Mereka telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Karena terlalu fokus dalam mencari petunjuk Gangster Queen, antek-antek Gangster Queen yang sedang bergerak pun tidak terawasi. Sasuke langsung memijat dahinya frustasi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan teledor seperti ini. Tampaknya ia terlalu berhati-hati sehingga gerak-gerik mereka mudah diketahui. Sasuke mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya kembali.

Ayahnya mempercayakan dirinya untuk menjalankan misi ini. Bahkan ayahnya tidak mempercayakan sang kakak untuk menumpas Gangster Queen. Ini artinya, Fugaku Uchiha ingin agar putera bungsunya dapat memiliki kesempatan untuk mengejar langkah sang kakak yang telah ribuan langkah di depannya. Namun, kepercayaan penuh yang telah diberikan oleh sang ayah... Apakah dibayar dengan usaha yang payah seperti ini? Sungguh, ia berpikir betapa tidak berguna dirinya. Ia telah berhasil menangkap dan bahkan membunuh penjahat-penjahat kelas kakap yang bertubuh kekar dan cerdik. Tetapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia bahkan tidak mampu untuk menangkap seorang gadis yang bertubuh mungil dan memiliki kekuatan fisik jauh di bawah dirinya? Betapa payah dirinya!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mengemaskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan keluar dari ruangan kelas tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Ibiki yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas saat ini. Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya frustasi tatkala melihat kegegabahan sahabatnya.

"Ck! Payah! Kalau dia keluar dari kelas seperti ini, malah akan mengundang kecurigaan! Dasar payah!" batin pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu frustasi.

Seisi kelas melayangkan pandangan bingung kepada sang pengeran sekolah yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kelas tanpa alasan. Ibiki yang berdiri di depan pun hanya terdiam seolah mengijinkan Uchiha Sasuke –yang keluar seenaknya tanpa ijin itu. Naruto menyengir canggung kepada seisi kelas untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Tadi dia baru saja dihubungi oleh ayahnya karena ada urusan keluarga. Mungkin pihak keluarga Sasuke sudah berbicara dengan pihak sekolah, jadi ia merasa tak perlu meminta ijin lagi. Hehehe..." ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Yah, biasanya dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, kecerdasan Naruto agak membaik. #hajared!#

Seisi kelas ber'oh' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik itu. Naruto menghela nafas lega tatkala alasannya diterima oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Tunggu dulu, Naruto. Sepertinya kau tidak tau ada salah seorang siswa yang tengah memandangmu dengan tatapan tajam seperti–

–akan memangsamu.

* * *

CKIIIITTTT!

Mobil _sport_ hitam itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang dicat dengan warna hijau. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tidak juga terlalu kecil. Sederhana. Rumah itu tampak begitu asri karena ditanaminya berbagai jenis tanaman hias di pekarangan yang lumayan luas itu. Namun, sepertinya kondisi di dalam rumah tidak setenang kondisi di luar rumah minimalis tersebut. Yang benar saja, saat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menapakkan langkah pertamanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu, bau anyir menyeruak dan menusuk indera penciumannya. Indera pendengarannya pun menangkap suara tangisan wanita yang dikenalnya. Beberapa oknum polisi yang berada disana pun tampak tidak melakukan apa-apa –karena mungkin wanita itu melarang mereka menyentuh jasad sang suami yang telah tenang di alam sana.

"Maaf, anda siapa dan ada perlu apa disini?" tanya seorang polisi kepada Sasuke. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung menunjukkan kartu tanda identitas serta kartu tanda organisasinya. Dalam hitungan detik polisi itu langsung mempersilahkan jalan bagi _secret agent_ FBI yang rupawan itu.

"_Sensei_..." panggil Sasuke seraya menepukkan tangan kekarnya kepada bahu ringkih guru mata pelajaran kimianya itu. Wanita yang tengah menangis sesenggukan itupun mengalihkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke. Alangkah tercubit hati pemuda tampan itu tatkala ia melihat wajah Kurenai yang begitu digurati oleh kesedihan dan rasa terpukul yang mendalam. Manik _rubby_ wanita yang biasanya berwarna merah dan menantang itu sekarang tampak redup dan sembab. Kelopak mata wanita cantik itupun tampak mengembang. Wajah dan rambutnya kusut. Jejak air mata masih setia bertengger di pipi ranumnya yang mulus. Segitu tidak bergunanyakah Sasuke untuk melindungi nyawa orang itu? Rasa bersalah semakin menjadi-jadi seiring bergeraknya detik sang waktu.

"S-sasuke –hiks..."

"..."

"Ku mohon –hiks ku mohon padamu."

"..."

"Cari orang yang telah –hiks membunuhnya!"

"..."

"Bunuh dia seperti yang –hiks telah ia lakukan –hiks pada suamiku!"

"..."

"Kau lihat! Lihat bagaimana ia memperlakukan suamiku!" pinta Kurenai seraya menahan tangisannya sebisa mungkin. Sasuke bungkam. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan saat ini. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jasad yang berada di depan wanita itu. Bola mata obsidiannya membulat sempurna tatkala ia melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada jasad malang itu.

"I-ini..."

Ini jelas perbuatan antek-antek gangster queen. Sasuke tak habis pikir, betapa kejamnya cara komplotan mafia itu membunuh korbannya. Bagaimana tidak kejam? Lihat saja kondisi jasad Asuma saat ini. Kepala yang terbelah dua, dua bola mata yang sengaja diletakkan di dalam mulutnya yang ternganga, jantungnya tampak terluka diletakkan di antara rongga kepalanya yang terbelah, otaknya yang diletakkan di rongga perut, usus halusnya yang dililitkan di sekitar leher, lambung yang pecah, serta kaki dan tangan yang putus dan bertaburan di lantai. Sasuke tercengang. Kurenai memang pantas memberikan permintaan seperti itu kepada Sasuke.

"Ehm, _agent _SC-1?"

"Hn?"

"Ini satu-satunya barang bukti yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku."

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?"

"Di samping tubuh korban, _agent_."

Sasuke mengernyit tatkala ia melihat benda berbentuk persegi yang dilapisi plastik bening itu. Ia pun menyarungkan tangannya dan mengambil barang bukti tunggal itu. Ia pun merogoh sejenis alat yang mirip dengan senter dari saku celananya. Para polisi yang tidak memahami akan alat-alat canggih itu hanya memandang kagum pada pemuda yang tengah berjongkok di samping Kurenai. Sasuke tampak menggelengkan kepala ravennya tatkala barang bukti itu tidak memberikan bukti lain sama sekali.

"Bagaimana, _agent_?"

"Tidak ada sidik jari. Aneh sekali mafia ini meninggalkan lukisan untuk korban."

"..."

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu dari kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Tapi, aku tau siapa pelakunya."

"Siapa!? Katakan padaku!" teriak Kurenai histeris seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Dari bentuk pembunuhannya, sudah jelas ini ulah komplotan Gangster Queen."

"..."

"Dan kalian bisa lihat sendiri lukisan ini. Ini lukisan yang tentu bernilai seni tinggi."

"..."

"Dari sekian daftar nama yang diduga anak buah Gangster Queen, ku yakin hanya satu yang mampu melukis seperti ini."

"..."

"Dia diberi julukan '_painter of death_' atau dalam bahasa Jepangnya, 'pelukis maut'. Ia menganggap korban-korbannya sebagai bahan untuk karya seninya. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri kondisi Sarutobi-_san_. Pembunuh lain tidak akan berbasa-basi memberikan hal seperti ini kepada korbannya. Biasanya antek-antek Gangster Queen hanya akan memutilasi dan mencungkil beberapa organ tubuh. Tapi pelukis maut ini malah..." Sasuke tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena ia yakin, seisi ruangan ini tau dan mengerti akan ucapannya. Tangis Kurenai kembali pecah. Ia tak habis pikir, monster macam apa yang begitu tega membunuh satu-satunya malaikat penjaganya itu. Ia sadar, selama ini ia belum menjadi sosok yang sempurna untuk suaminya. Ia tau suaminya amat mencintainya. Namun ia kurang mempedulikan hal itu. Ia juga sadar bahwa selama ini ia begitu egois terhadapnya. Setiap terjadi pertengkaran, selalu saja Asuma yang meminta maaf dan meminta untuk berbaikan kembali. Ia merasa belum saatnya malaikat maut mencabut Asuma dari dirinya. Di saat ia belum sempat membalas semua kebaikan pria yang telah mempersuntingnya belasan tahun lalu.

"Kalian sebagai pihak kepolisian sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Silahkan kalian urus kasus ini! Aku tak dapat membantu lebih banyak. Aku sendiri dililiti misi dan sampai saat ini belum selesai."

"Baik, _agent _SC-1. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita yang berada di sampingnya. Wanita itu masih saja menangis tanpa menghiraukan kelopak matanya yang telah membengkak karenanya. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki pikiran untuk mengatai Kurenai cengeng atau sejenisnya. Walau ia merasa risih, ia tetap merasa prihatin kepada wanita itu. Pasalnya berdasarkan berita yang ia dengar selama ini, Kurenai tak memiliki keluarga lagi di Konoha. Seluruh keluarganya berada di Perancis dan satu-satunya orang yang menemani Kurenai di Konoha hanyalah Asuma. Ia juga mengerti betapa hancurnya kehilangan orang yang begitu disayangi –seperti saat ia kehilangan ibunya sendiri.

"_Sensei,gomen_."

"... –hiks."

"Ini salahku juga. Aku terlalu fokus untuk mengejar 'dia' sehingga aku melupakan anak buah lainnya."

"..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang tidak becus melindungi kalian semua."

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada yang dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pemuda rupawan itu. Semuanya berkecambuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa polisi yang berdiri di dalam ruangan itu juga merasa bahwa mereka oknum yang tidak berguna. Tugas mereka hanya berdiri disini daritadi tanpa melakukan hal apapun.

Uchiha Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu pembunuhan Asuma Sarutobi itu. Tekadnya semakin bulat untuk mengusut permasalahan Gangster Queen ini. Ia juga mulai semakin berani untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi misi ini. Hanya satu hal yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Menghabisi Gangster Queen.

Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau yakin kau mampu, eh?

* * *

"_Nii-chan_, lihat Sasuke-_kun_ menjahiliku!" adu seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan manja kepada sang kakak.

"Tch. Manja sekali."

"Aaa... Kau lihat sendiri kan, _nii-chan_! Dia jahat sekali padaku!"

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang tengah duduk di samping gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengulum senyum melihat pertengkaran kedua insan –yang menurutnya lucu itu. Ya, cukup lucu memang. Sejak mereka memulai acara belajar kelompok mereka, Sasuke terus menerus mengorek telinga mungil adiknya dengan kertas. Ketika gadis cantik itu marah, pemuda berambut raven itu dengan santainya menjawab, "Ada kotoran telinga. Kau jorok sekali." Alhasil merengeklah Sakura kepada sang kakak yang baru saja pulang dari Cina, Haruno Sai.

Sebenarnya pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu bukan anak kandung dari pasangan Tuan Haruno dan Nyonya Haruno. Tetapi, Sai adalah anak angkat yang diangkat (?) sebagai anak kandung oleh tuan besar Haruno belasan tahun silam. Dulu beliau menemukannya saat ia masih bayi di depan pagar rumah saat malam hari. Awalnya nyonya Haruno menolak keputusan dari suaminya. Namun karena mereka begitu menginginkan anak laki-laki, mereka pun mengambil anak itu dan menamainya Haruno Sai. Sakura sangat menyayangi sang kakak. Ketika gadis merah muda itu berada di dekat sang kakak, dipastikan sifat manjanya kambuh. Ironisnya, gadis yang memiliki nama seperti bunga kebangsaan Jepang itu jauh lebih dekat dengan sang kakak angkat dibandingkan dengan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Kedua orang tua Sakura selalu beranggapan bahwa mereka tidak perlu terlalu perhatian dengan putri semata wayang mereka, karena ada Sai yang bisa menggantikan posisi mereka sebagai orang tua. Kadang Sai merasa prihatin kepada kondisi _psikologis_ adik angkatnya itu. Karena itulah Sai bersedia menjadi sandaran hidup bagi gadis merah muda itu.

"Sudahlah Saku-_chan_. Biarkan saja. Paling-paling ia iri melihat telingamu yang terawat." Hibur Sai dengan polosnya seraya tersenyum tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang telah berasap mendengar penuturan Sai yang terkesan **sungguh jujur** itu.

"Benar itu, _nii-chan_."

Hinata dan Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu terkikik kecil karena kedua teman mereka benar-benar mirip dengan anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan permen. "Kalau kalian bertengkar terus, kalian bisa jadian loh!" goda Sai dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Sontak wajah Sasuke bersemu tipis. Sedangkan Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal atas godaan sang kakak.

"Ino, ayo cium _nii-chan_!"

"E-eh? S-Sakura!" Ino tampak tersipu karena dirinya menjadi sasaran godaan Sakura. Ia tau bahwa Sakura melakukan itu untuk membalas kakaknya.

Ah, entah sampai kapan lagi ketenangan seperti ini akan berlanjut.

* * *

"Sampai kapan lagi kau akan mengumpulkan kode itu, Shion?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah kepada gadis cantik di depannya. Benar, ia memang merasa sebal karena harus melihat gadis yang disukainya tengah dipeluk dan dicium dengan mesra oleh beberapa laki-laki setiap malamnya. Kau menyukainya eh, Sasori?

Gadis beriris ungu pucat itu menghela nafas panjang karena diomeli tanpa sebab oleh pemuda tampan yang pernah disukainya dulu saat ia masih bersekolah. "Tentu saja sampai semua kode itu terkumpul, Sasori-_kun_. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Lihat! Aku sudah mengumpulkan 4 kode. Tinggal 2 kode lagi maka misimu akan selesai. Apa kau tidak mau aku membantumu?! Kalau bukan dengan cara ini, harus memakai cara apa lagi? Gencatan senjata?!" gadis itu mulai merasa risih karena beberapa hari belakangan ini Sasori selalu bersikap seolah tidak menyukai pekerjaannya.

"..."

"Kalau akal sehatmu masih berjalan, tentu kau masih bisa berpikir. Ini _Washington DC_ dan ini adalah kota kantor pusat FBI. Bandingkan berapa jumlah mereka dan berapa jumlah kita? Aku me– "

GREB...

Bola mata yang telah menghipnotis ribuan manusia itu membulat sempurna tatkala ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh lawan jenis yang duduk di sampingnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hancur sudah pertahanan dirinya. Perasaan yang selama ini ia buang jauh-jauh, kini menghinggapi hatinya kembali.

"Aku tidak suka..."

"S-sasori-_kun_."

"Aku tidak suka saat aku melihat kau sedang memeluk pria lain, membiarkan mereka mencium dirimu dengan panas. Aku tidak suka."

"..."

"Lebih baik kau tak perlu membantuku daripada aku harus melihatmu seperti itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kau tau? Rasanya begitu menyakitkan."

"Kau... Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Sasori-_kun_?"

"Shion..."

"?"

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

Jantung gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu berdegup kencang seolah akan melompat dari tempatnya. "Ah! Ahaha... Lucu sekali candaanmu, Sasori-_kun_. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu ya?"

"..." Sasori tidak menjawab. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya tanda ingin mengatakan bahwa ucapannya tadi bukan candaan. Sementara wajah Shion telah memanas. Bisa dipastikan wajahnya telah memerah sempurna. Detakan jantungnya terasa semakin cepat.

"Perlu kuulangi untukmu, _hime_?"

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Sasori seraya melepaskan pelukannya kepada gadis cantik itu.

"E-Ehm... A-aku... Aduh bagaimana ya?"

Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat Shion yang tengah salah tingkah saat ini. Melihat wajah Shion yang memerah membuat dirinya ingin sekali mencubit pipi _chubby_ gadis yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mencintaiku, _hime_?" goda Sasori seraya menyeringai tipis. Wajah Shion yang memang sudah memerah malah semakin merah. Akhirnya dengan malu-malu, Shion menganggukkan kepala pirangnya pelan seraya menunduk dalam-dalam. Sasori bahagia bukan main. Akhirnya gadis yang selama ini telah membuat dirinya penasaran dan merebut hatinya itu menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tangan kekarnya bergerak memegang dagu mungil kekasihnya –mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar menatap dirinya. Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mendekatkan wajah maskulinnya ke wajah gadis yang telah menjadi miliknya itu. Perlahan-lahan dan...

CUP!

Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat di bibir mungil Shion. Kedua insan itu tampak tengah dimabuk cinta. Mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Rona merah dari wajah cantik Shion belum juga hilang. Membuat Sasori gemas dan mencubit pelan pipi _chubby_ itu.

"S-sasori-_kun_!"

"Hahaha... Maaf, habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali."

"Sasori-_kun_..."

"Hn?"

"A-apa kau serius?"

"Perlu kuulangi untukmu? Atau perlu aku mengumumkan kepada seisi _club_ bahwa aku mencintaimu?" goda Sasori seraya menyeringai tipis.

"Eh? J-jangan!" larang Shion seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mungilnya dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal –membuat Sasori semakin gemas dan menertawakan tingkah lucu kekasihnya.

"_Hime_..."

"?"

"_Aishiteru_." Ucap Sasori seraya tersenyum tulus kepada gadis yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"_Aishiteru mo, akira-kun_." Mereka baru saja akan mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka kalau saja...

"Shion-_chan_ ada pelanggan!"

"B-baik!"

Wajah Sasori pun langsung memerah. Bukan karena malu, tetapi karena dibakar oleh api cemburu. Ayolah, baru saja berapa menit ia bersama dengan gadis itu! Ia bersumpah akan menikahi gadis itu dan membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat hina itu.

Kau serius eh, Sasori?

.

.

.

Cinta itu tak perlu seseorang yang sempurna.

Yang sempurna belum tentu bisa membahagiakanmu sesempurna material yang ia miliki.

Kadang cinta itu juga harus belajar menerima kekurangan masing-masing.

Agar dapat saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kesengajaan menghianati cinta, eh?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri **– 30/11/12 11.28 AM


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf beribu maaf. Saya sangat telat update. Banyak halangan akhir-akhir ini. Harap dimaklumi ya. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf saya, saya ketik lebih panjang. :P ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya reviewers sekalian. Bukannya saya dikasih hati minta jantung. Hanya saja, saya ini orangnya sangat jutek. Jutek tingkat akut malah. Jadi reviewnya tidak perlu terlalu berlebihan ya (lebay). Just simple aja. Oh ya, saya peringatkan. Di chapter ini ada adegan _kissu_-_kissu_ sedikit dan agak condong ke _french-kiss_, bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan skip saja. :P Yosh! Enjoy!

Sami haruchi 2 : haha. Maaf ya tidak bisa cepat. Banyak halangan. Tapi sekarang saya sudah update kok! Review?

Ucucubi : Wkwk. Tidak sotoy kok. Nebak pun tidak apa-apa. :P Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi?

Hobik-sasu-saku : Hahaha... Romance kurang? Haha, mungkin kalau begitu saya akan ubah genre-nya. :P belasan chapter mungkin? Makasih reviewnya.

Ryu kun : Iya salam kenal. Aa iya tidak apa-apa kok. Haha, oh ya? Terima kasih. Ini saya sudah update. Review?

Saku-chan : ini saya sudah update. Ya semoga saja ada. :P review?

Special Thanks To :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, blue minra, Diella NadiLa**, **Haru-kun Uchiha, Sami haruchi, Ayano Futabatei, Sami haruchi 2, sasa. Smarti, Retno UchiHaruno, nayauzumaki, sakura SASAke, Sasano Hyo, NaMoKiChi Akasuna, BBB TripleB.**

.

.

.

Hati-hati dengan cinta

Karena cinta juga dapat membuat orang sehat menjadi sakit

Orang gemuk menjadi kurus

Orang normal menjadi gila

Orang kaya menjadi miskin, raja menjadi budak

Jika cintanya itu disambut oleh para pecinta palsu.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, Gore, Miss-typo(s), a little bit **Soft-Mature** content(s).

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

Konoha High School, Konoha – 8.01 AM

Gadis berambut merah muda itu telah mendengus kesal untuk yang ke sekian kalinya kepada sesosok pemuda tampan bak dewa _Apollo_ itu yang terus-menerus mengusik ketenangannya. Gadis cantik itu frustasi karena kemanapun ia pergi, ia selalu menelan mentah-mentah usilan pemuda yang akrab disapa 'Sasuke-_kun_' olehnya itu. Pemilik manik _emerald_ itu tidak habis pikir, bahkan semua sahabatnya tega meninggalkan dirinya dan membiarkannya diusik oleh pemuda –yang menurutnya mirip dengan siluman ayam itu. Jika saja ia seorang laki-laki, pasti pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sudah ia buat babak belur.

Kau sungguh-sungguh, eh?

Namun gadis yang menyandang marga Haruno itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala merah mudanya pelan. Jika ia laki-laki, untuk apa pemuda berambut bokong ayam itu mengganggu dirinya? Maksudku, ayolah Sasuke tidak mungkin mau dianggap _gay_!

Lagipula, kenapa juga Sasuke begitu senang mengganggu gadis tercantik di angkatan kelas XI itu? Aneh juga pemikiran pemuda berambut bokong ayam itu. Lagi-lagi pemuda tampan itu terkekeh kecil tatkala melihat ekspresi kesal gadis cantik itu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia telah berhasil membuat gadis yang bernama Sakura itu berdecak kesal.

"Ayam! Kau itu kenapa?! Apa kau tidak bisa sehari tanpa menggangguku!?" suara itu melengking indah memarahi pemuda yang telah menguji kesabarannya itu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas.

"Apa kau tau? Kau itu menyebalkan! Tidak bisa mengerti _mood_ orang lain! Kau selalu saja mengganggu orang lain sesukamu! Kau tidak punya perasaan, eh?!"

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu banyak bicara denganku!"

"..."

"Aku MEMBENCIMU!"

DEG!

Hati keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu mencelos tatkala indera pendengarannya mendengar sederet pernyataan dari gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Setelah mengucapkan itu, pemilik surai merah muda itupun langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan kelas elit itu.

Dan oh yang benar saja, atmosfer pemuda tampan itu berubah seketika. Ya mungkin dalam bahasa gaulnya disebut 'galau'. Tapi, untuk apa kau seperti itu eh, Uchiha?

Apa kau, mencintai gadis itu?

* * *

"Mmmhhh.." Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil milik seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang bibirnya tengah dilumat mesra oleh sang kekasih yang sedang memeluknya tersebut.

Kedua tangan mungil gadis itu bertengger di tengkuk pemuda tampan itu –untuk menekan diri mereka masing-masing agar ciuman mereka diperdalam. Shion –gadis itu tidak menyangka dapat sedekat ini lagi dengan pemuda yang dulu menjadi cinta pertamanya –sekaligus sosok yang sudah pernah merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, dan tak ayal pula bagi mereka untuk berbagi _saliva_.

Jijik?

Ah tidak. Mereka justru begitu menikmati _french-kiss_ yang sudah berlangsung selama hampir sepuluh menit tersebut. Paras anggun gadis _blonde_ itu tampak memerah karena ia sudah mulai memerlukan pasokan udara. Tangan kecil yang semula mengalungi leher sang kekasih, kini berpindah ke dada bidang pemuda tampan itu –berusaha mendorongnya untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Namun tampaknya sang pemuda tidak menghiraukan permintaan sang kekasih. Kelihatannya ia masih ingin berbagi kehangatan dengan gadis cantik itu –melalui ciuman panas yang ia mulai tersebut.

"Ehhmm~ Sas.. Hmmppp! Ber.. Mmmpphh~ hen-ti." Pemilik manik _pandora_ yang memiliki kekuatan hipnotis itu berusaha untuk merengek kepada sang kekasih agar memberikannya kesempatan untuk bernapas, walaupun ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar.

Dan, berhasil. Pemuda imut berambut merah bata itupun mengendurkan pelukannya dan mengakhiri ciuman panasnya dengan gadis yang sungguh ia cintai itu. Sebelum ia mengakhiri ciumannya, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghisap bibir bawah gadis penghipnotis itu –tanda bahwa sebenarnya ia masih belum rela untuk mengakhirinya. Gadis itu langsung mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal itu. Dalam hati, Sasori merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan diri sehingga membuat gadisnya seperti ini.

"_Gomen_, Shion."

"Ehm. Tidak apa-apa, Sasori-_kun_. Aku mengerti kok." Ucapnya seraya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis kepada cinta pertamanya itu.

GREP!

"A-ah! Sasori-_kun_? Kenapa?" tanya Shion kepada Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Kau memang narkoba, _hime_. Aku benar-benar candu kepadamu. Dan aku benar-benar takut kehilangan dirimu." Ucap Sasori sambil menundukkan kepala merahnya dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Sasori-_kun_..."

Tangan kanan Shion pun bergerak membalas pelukan itu. Sementara tangan kirinya bergerak mengelus surai merah membara itu dengan lembut. "Aku, aku juga takut kehilangan Sasori-_kun_. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku, aku tidak akan menemukan arti hidupku kalau tidak bersama denganmu, Sasori-_kun_."

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Shion. Maaf dulu aku sempat meninggalkanmu."

"_Daijoubu._ Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti keadaanmu saat itu. Kau memiliki masalah keluarga, dan karena itu kau berlari ke jalan yang ditawarkan Queen. Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena dari organisasi ini juga lah, aku bertemu kembali denganmu, _akira-kun_."

"Shion..." pemuda itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah cantik gadis kesayangannya itu yang tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Karena itu, mulai dari sekarang aku akan menjagamu, Sasori-_kun_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shion pun mendekatkan paras anggunnya ke wajah imut kekasihnya. Bibir mereka pun kembali bertautan. Berciuman lembut untuk sekedar menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tengah bergejolak di hati mereka masing-masing.

Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal cinta mereka begitu indah. Tetapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri pasti akan ada yang 'tewas' jika 'perang' sudah dimulai. Karena kalian, bagian pokok dari organisasi itu.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker tampak mengacak surai model bokong ayamnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia gila atau semacamnya. Ia sedang frustasi. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke frustasi. Tangan kekarnya merogoh _smartphone_nya dari saku celana untuk mengecek apakah ada balasan disana. Walau balasan itu adalah makian, kutukan, atau apapun itu, pemuda rupawan tersebut telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menerima itu semua. Tapi tampaknya setelah 'menengok' _smartphone_nya, ia justru semakin frustasi.

Gadis itu, sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Mengirim _e-mail_? Sudah dilakukan oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu sebanyak puluhan kali. Namun tidak ada balasan sama sekali. _BBM_? Bahkan Sasuke telah mem-_PING!_ gadis itu ratusan kali. Bahkan gadis itu sudah membacanya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan membalas sama sekali. Telepon? Ah lupakan saja, sudah Sasuke lakukan dan ia tidak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Malah gadis itu dengan kejamnya mematikan _HandHeld_nya.

Hebat. Sekarang Sasuke telah stress. Permainan basketnya kacau. Ia tidak berminat untuk mengisi perutnya. Bahkan ia juga melupakan dahaga. Sebegitunya kah dirimu dengan gadis bar-bar itu, Uchiha?

Cukup!

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama dalam seumur hidupnya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke diabaikan oleh seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Saat ini, ia tidak lagi memikirkan _ego_nya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Sekarang juga, ia akan mencari dimana gadis itu berada. Sekaligus...

Sekaligus apa eh, Sasuke?

Tampaknya pemuda Uchiha itu tak ingin berpikir panjang. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan gadis merah muda itu. Ya, setidaknya hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Ia pun segera menapakkan kedua kaki kekarnya untuk mencari sosok gadis yang telah berhasil mengacaukan seluruh isi pikirannya itu.

DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP..

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." nafas pemuda tampan itu tampak tidak teratur. Namun ia tidak menyerah, ia tidak menghiraukan peluh yang mulai mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya dan kakinya yang sudah mulai pegal karena berlari dari lantai pertama menuju lantai ketiga sekolah.

"Aku..."

BRAK!

Tidak, ia tidak berada di ruangan ini juga.

"Ingin..."

DRAP.. DRAP..

Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menajamkan penglihatannya ke sekeliling koridor sekolah.

"Bertemu..."

Nihil, ia tidak menemukan sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu memarahinya. Sosok yang selalu memukulnya pelan. Sosok yang selalu mengerjai balik dirinya.

"Denganmu..."

Dimana? Dimana lagi harus mencarinya? Kenapa begitu mudah gadis merah muda itu bersembunyi dari dirinya?

"Lagi..."

Perasaan pemilik manik _onyx_ itu semakin tidak karuan. Padahal gadis itu pastilah berada di salah satu tempat di gedung megah ini. Namun entah kenapa, pikirannya mulai kacau seperti benang kusut.

"Haruno Sakura..."

BRAAAKKK!

Pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. Pandangan manik _onyx_nya yang telah hampir terhalangi oleh peluh itu masih dapat menangkap sosok merah muda yang tengah duduk di kursi panjang –yang harusnya dikhususkan untuk anak _club_ astronomi– di atap sekolah tersebut.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

"..."

"Aku menemukanmu. Aku berhasil menemukanmu."

"..."

Sosok bersurai merah muda itu tampak enggan menjawab atau sekedar merespon singkat ucapan pemuda yang bertengkar dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia malah membuang muka dan memilih untuk menatap pemandangan di bawah –tepatnya memandang taman belakang sekolah.

"Sakura..."

"..."

"A-aku– "

"_Baka!_ Bodoh! Kau bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke! Aku membencimu!" gadis itu mengutarakan segala hal yang ia rasakan dengan kasar –walau nada bicaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Maafkan aku. Bencilah aku. Perbuatanku selama ini kepadamu memang kelewatan."

"Kau anggap apa aku ini? Mainan? Atau binatang?! Kau– kau tidak berperasaan –hiks, Sasuke!"

"..."

"Kau selalu menggangguku! Merendahkanku! Aku memang gadis biasa, tidak seperti –hiks dirimu! Dirimu yang mendekati kesempurnaan! –hiks Tapi jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini! Aku –hiks tidak suka!"

"..."

"Sejak kecil aku merasa dibuang, dicampakkan! Sekarang kau menambah lagi beban pikiranku dengan perbuatan bodohmu setiap hari! Apa– "

"..."

" –apa tidak ada yang mau mengakui keberadaanku?! Termasuk dirimu! Kau membenciku?! Bunuh aku sekarang juga! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan – "

Cup!

Sebuah bibir lain menyentuh bibir mungil gadis yang menyandang marga Haruno itu. Basah, hangat, nyaman. Itulah yang gadis itu rasakan saat ini. Ciuman itu begitu lembut seakan untuk menenangkan suasana hati Sakura saat ini –seakan tidak ingin menyakiti gadis kesepian itu.

Terkejut?

Ya, gadis itu sempat terkejut. Namun ia menenangkan dirinya, lalu menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan kecil yang lembut itu di bibirnya yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun –kecuali pemuda yang tengah mengecupnya saat ini.

Pemuda tampan itu kemudian melepaskan kecupannya dan menatap dalam manik _emerald_ gadis yang wajahnya sedang bersemu tipis itu. Ini... Inilah sosok yang telah membuatnya gila. Sosok yang telah berhasil menumpulkan segala isi pikirannya. Gadis yang telah membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha rela berkeliling sekolah hanya untuk menemukan dirinya.

Perasaan ini...

Tak salah lagi. Ini, inilah yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Perasaan yang bergejolak di dadanya setiap kali ia berada di dekat gadis yang manja terhadap kakaknya itu. Perasaan aneh ketika melihat wajah kesal gadis itu yang begitu imut baginya. Tangan kekar itupun bergerak menggenggam tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya itu. Paras cantik gadis itu kembali merona tatkala merasakan tangannya tengah digenggam lembut oleh pemuda yang telah berhasil merenggut ciuman pertamanya itu.

"Haruno Sakura..."

"Ng?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskan banyak hal kepadamu."

"..."

"Pertama, aku tidak menganggapmu mainan, binatang atau semacamnya. Aku menganggapmu sebagai harta yang harus ku jaga seumur hidupku."

BLUSH!

Wajah gadis yang terkenal agak _tomboy _itu langsung merona seketika. Gadis itu juga tampak salah tingkah. "Yang kedua, maaf jika perbuatanku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi aku melakukan itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari dirimu. Dan..."

"?"

"A-aku ingin agar menjadi lebih dekat denganmu." Sasuke mengucapkan pengakuannya dengan wajah yang bersemu tipis. Sementara Sakura yang wajahnya memang sudah merona, bertambah merona.

"Ketiga, maaf kalau perbuatan bodohku menambah beban pikiranmu. Aku hanya ingin berusaha menghiburmu. Dan yang terakhir, walaupun semua orang di dunia ini tidak mengakui keberadaanmu, aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu mengakuimu."

Oh tidak! Wajah Sakura telah memerah sepenuhnya. Bahkan telinga mungil gadis itu pun ikut memerah karena saking malunya. Dan ingat, ini adalah rekor bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha karena mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang dan selebar itu.

"Jadi, Sakura..."

"..."

"Maukah kau–"

"...?"

"Menjadi kekasihku?"

"E-eh? A-aduh, b-bagaimana ya? E-ehm..." Sakura tampak salah tingkah karena Sasuke yang baru saja 'menembak'nya sekaligus menatapnya dalam. Gadis itu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah guna menghindari tatapan yang mungkin akan membuatnya merona kembali.

"Hn?" Sasuke pun kembali ke nada ambigunya karena pernyataannya yang belum juga dijawab.

"E-ehm... A-aku..."

"...?"

"A-aku, S-Sasuke-_kun_... A-aku..."

"Jawab saja, _hime_." Sasuke mulai menggoda Sakura karena gadis cerewet ini agak OOC (_Out Of Character_) saat mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Uchiha terakhir itu. Entahlah, ia merasa gemas melihat wajah cantik yang tengah merona itu.

"J-jangan bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn. Aku serius."

"B-baiklah. Aku..."

"..."

"Aku..."

* * *

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Tangan mungil itu tampak merogoh sesuatu yang tengah bergetar di saku kiri _blazer_nya. Manik biru gelapnya bergerak–dari arah kiri ke kanan–untuk membaca sesuatu yang terpampang di layar _handheld_ cerdas yang ada di tangannya itu. Selesai membaca, gadis itu tampak menarik sudut kiri bibir mungilnya–membentuk sebuah seringai tipis yang cukup mengerikan jika dilihat secara detail. Kemudian jemari-jemari kecilnya pun bergerak lincah di atas _tuts_-_tuts_ mungil itu –menulis balasan kepada orang yang mengirimkan _e-mail_ kepadanya. Setelah selesai, ia pun mengirimkan pesan balasan kepada sang pengirim. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia pun menarik kembali sudut bibirnya –membentuk sebuah seringai yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang ia sunggingkan sebelumnya. Entahlah, sepertinya inilah cara gadis bertubuh mungil itu mengungkapkan perasaan 'bahagia' dan 'puas'nya.

"_Operation almost done!_" gumam sosok bersurai kebiruan itu seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tidak sabar. Ya, tidak sabar lagi untuk masuk dan mengobrak-abrik ruangan paling rahasia milik organisasi–yang selama ini begitu ia benci–bernama _Federal Bureau of Investigation_. Jemari mungilnya pun kembali bergerak mengetik sebuah nama di dalam kontaknya dan memanggil pemilik nomor tersebut.

"..."

"Brengsek! Tentu saja karena ia sudah menemukan kepingan kode terakhir."

"..."

"Ya tentu saja kita pergi mengobrak-abrik bukti itu."

"..."

"Bodoh! Tentu kau ikut! Kau anggota misi ini. Belum puas kau bersenang-senang dengan wanita murahan itu, heh?"

"..."

"Aku menunggumu di sebuah pohon yang berjarak sepuluh kaki dari gerbang masuk, ikan hiu."

"..."

"Akan ku tanyakan kepada Sasori _timing_ yang tepat untuk menyelundup masuk kesana."

"..."

"Hn."

Tuuuttt... Tuuuttt...

"Aku semakin tidak sabar. Apa ada wajah yang bisa ku curi disana? Khukhukhuu~ " Gadis itu tertawa sinis membayangkan seperti apa calon korbannya nanti. Cantik. Memang gadis bersurai kebiruan yang bernama Konan itu memiliki paras yang cantik. Namun sayangnya, ia membunuh kepribadiannya sendiri. –membunuh perasaannya. Agar ia tidak menjadi lemah. Agar ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri –walau itu harus dilakukan dengan menghabisi ratusan, atau jutaan nyawa manusia sekalipun.

* * *

CKIIITTT...

HUP!

"_Jaa_, Sasuke-_kun_. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ucap seorang gadis yang tampak membenarkan surai merah mudanya yang agak berantakan karena terpaan angin itu.

"Hn."

"Kalau sudah sampai, kabari aku."

"Hn."

Tangan mungil itu pun melambai pelan kepada pemuda yang telah cukup jauh darinya itu. Ketika pemuda yang memakai motor _sport_ hitam itu sudah tidak kelihatan, senyum mengembang yang ditunjukkan gadis cantik itu hilang seketika –digantikan dengan wajah datar yang tampak begitu dingin. Gadis itu menapakkan kedua kaki mungilnya –menuntunnya– masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Sesampainya ke dalam, ia pun berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Setelah ia menaruh tas sekolahnya yang berwarna merah itu ke atas meja, manik gioknya tidak sengaja menatap sebuah foto. Foto yang selalu ia tutup dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Foto yang membuatnya muak setiap kali melihatnya. Gadis itu membuang muka sebentar. Lalu, jemari lentiknya bergerak mengambil foto itu dan menyimpannya di sebuah kotak di kolong tempat tidurnya. Ekspresi? Tidak ada ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah cantik itu. Tatapannya tampak datar dan kosong. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya hingga ia menyingkirkan foto keluarganya sendiri dari hadapannya. –Tidak ingin berpikir panjang, Sakura pun melepaskan jas formal sekolahnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sejenak.

Setelah melepaskan seluruh benang yang melekat pada tubuhnya, gadis itu pun menyalakan _shower_ –membiarkan dirinya basah– untuk sekedar menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Pikirannya berputar pada kejadian sekitar 3 jam yang lalu –saat si bungsu Uchiha itu menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Tidak. Ia tidak merasakan apapun saat ini. Tidak seperti gadis biasa –yang umumnya– akan senyum-senyum sendiri, atau melonjak kegirangan, berdebar-debar, atau bahkan terus membayangkannya hingga ia merona sendiri. Gadis itupun mulai membersihkan dirinya dengan menggunakan sabun cair miliknya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berendam di _bathup_ hari ini. Berhubung banyak yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan sang kakak, ia pun mengurung keinginannya.

Kini Sakura telah bersih dan segar kembali. Setelah memakai piyama, ia pun turun menuju ruang keluarga untuk bertemu dengan sang kakak –Haruno Sai. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas sofa minimalis yang berwarna putih gading tersebut. Sang kakak yang menyadari kehadiran adiknya –di tengah kegiatan menonton TV– itu mengacak helaian merah muda yang masih setengah basah itu pelan.

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali, Saku?"

"Setiap hari aku lelah, _nii-chan_. Karena aku selalu kurang tidur."

Pemuda tampan berwajah pucat itu terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban adiknya. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang? Kalau aku pulang, kau tidak perlu mengurus hal itu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur malam-malam, kau tau?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud anak kecil, _onii-chan_?" gadis itu pun mencubit pelan lengan sang kakak yang mengejeknya. Namun pemuda itu masih saja terkekeh.

"Memangnya aku menyebut namamu tadi, hm?" ucap Sai dengan nada sarkastik. Tampaknya ia berhasil membuat adiknya kesal.

"_Nii-chan_ menyebalkan!" tangan mungil itu bergerak mendorong pelan bahu sang kakak dengan kesal. Entahlah, ia merasa lebih konyol ketika bersama dengan kakak yang memang agak menyebalkan itu. Tapi tetap saja, hanya dialah sosok yang mau mengerti akan dirinya. Dan sosok yang mau menjaga dirinya hingga saat ini. Dia juga sosok yang menawarkannya kekuatan besar untuk melindungi dirinya –yang dulunya cengeng dan lemah. Jika saja Sakura tidak memiliki kakak seperti sosok di depannya saat ini, mungkin entah bagaimana lagi hidupnya.

"Saku?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mendapatkan si Uchiha itu?"

"Ya, begitulah _onii-chan_. Dengan begitu, aku akan mendapatkan kepercayaannya."

"_Acting_ lagi?"

"Ya tentu saja, _nii-chan_! Tidak lucu kalau seorang gadis memasang wajah datar saat 'ditembak' oleh seorang laki-laki!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh –lagi. "_Ne,_ apa kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan, bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya?"

"..."

"_Nii-chan_ sendiri, apa kau menyukai Ino?"

Bibir tipis itu langsung membentuk sebuah seringai ketika ia diberi pertanyaan oleh sang adik. "Aku hanya mempermainkannya. Kalau saja ada permintaan _client_ untuk membunuhnya, aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja. Orang-orang seperti kita, tidak mengerti apa arti perasaan. Kita seperti sebuah peluru yang hanya bergerak lurus dan tak segan untuk melukai siapapun."

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari Sai langsung ikut menyeringai. "Kebetulan, aku memiliki _request_ yang kau sebutkan tadi. Aku baru saja mendapatkannya tadi sore saat aku sedang di sekolah." Seringai pemuda itu semakin melebar. Pemuda itu mulai tertawa aneh, seperti orang _psycho_.

"Kapan batas waktunya, Saku?"

"Malam ini. Tepat malam ini."

"Kau mau ikut, _imouto-chan_?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin berkomunikasi dengannya melalui _e-mail_ dulu sebelum dia dilenyapkan." Tambah gadis itu disertai dengan seringai yang semakin melebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengirimkan _request_ itu?"

"Seorang gadis dari Suna yang bernama Temari. Ia memiliki marga yang sama dengan Gaara dari kelas IPA-2. Kemungkinan itu saudaranya."

"Gadis dari Suna? Kenapa pelaku _request_nya orang yang tinggal sejauh itu?"

"Karena popularitas. Ino sering menang dalam acara-acara yang menyangkut _fashion_. Wajah Ino yang jauh lebih cantik daripada Temari, membuatnya selalu kalah dan selalu berada di bawah Ino. Mungkin itu lah yang membuatnya memiliki motif untuk melenyapkannya."

"Dasar perempuan bodoh!" gumam pemuda itu seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Yang penting, mereka lah kelincinya. Dan kita kah serigala pemburunya." Gadis itu kembali menyeringai.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, _imouto_. Kau tidak seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu lagi."

"Berkat kau juga aku menjadi kuat, _onii-chan_. Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura seraya memeluk pelan sang kakak –yang menurutnya– telah membantunya menemukan kekuatan tersembunyinya.

* * *

Tubuh atletis itu terhempas pelan ke atas permukaan empuk berukuran _king size_. Tampak pemilik tubuh kekar itu mengalami kelelahan. Cukup menguras tenaganya memang. Karena hari ini kedua kakinya menapaki seluruh penjuru gedung pendidikan _ellit –_yang bernama _Konoha International High School_. Terkejut, bukan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke berlari, mengecek setiap ruangan di sekolah, dan repot-repot menanyakan keberadaan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, ia menyatakan perasaannya secara spontan terhadap gadis yang–menurutnya–selama ini agak mengganggunya.

"Cinta, heh?" gumam Sasuke pelan, lalu menutupi kedua manik _onyx_nya dengan lengan kanannya. Untuk seorang _secret agent_ seperti dirinya, baginya cinta adalah dimensi semu yang masih belum bisa ia pahami. Sejujurnya jauh sebelum ia mengenal Sakura, ia belum mengerti apa arti cinta. Menggelikan memang, seorang _secret agent_ _class_-S tengah merajut cinta saat sedang bertugas. Selama ini, yang mengisi otak jeniusnya hanyalah bagaimana cara agar ia dapat melampaui sang kakak–Uchiha Itachi–yang telah berada jauh di depannya. Tapi berbicara tentang misi, lelaki yang memiliki model rambut cukup aneh ini masih bingung. Misinya kali ini–terus terang–agak sulit. Hanya ada bukti senjata, itupun tidak meninggalkan tanda bukti sang pelaku. Kalau terus menerus mengumpulkan bukti yang seperti itu, hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Namun saat ini, ia belum berminat untuk terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Cukup, cukup malam ini saja ia beristirahat. Biar pengawasan malam ini dilakukan oleh si pirang jabrik itu.

Baru saja ia hendak menutup mata, ia teringat belum mengabari seseorang. Ia pun bangun dan meraih _smartphone_nya yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengirimkan _chat messenger_ kepada sang kekasih. Dan tak sampai satu menit, gadis itupun mengirimkan balasan kepadanya. Sudut bibir pemuda itu berkedut membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis saat membaca _reply_ dari Sakura. Selanjutnya, ia pun langsung menuju ke alam mimpi dengan posisi tangan kanan yang tetap menggenggam _handheld_ cerdas miliknya.

"_Syukurlah. Ya sudah, kau istirahat saja. Saat kau terbangun, jangan lupa untuk makan malam. Tubuhmu sudah jangkung begitu, kalau tidak diisi bisa menjadi tengkorak nanti. Ne, Sasuke-kun. Oyasumi."_

* * *

Sesosok gadis tampak sedang bersenandung pelan sambil berjalan di sebuah gang. Tangan kirinya tampak membawa sebuah kantong plastik putih yang berukuran cukup besar. Tampaknya, gadis itu baru saja kembali dari pusat perbelanjaan, bagian bahan makanan. Hatinya merasa begitu gembira, karena malam ini ia akan memasakkan makan malam bagi sang kekasih lagi. Ya, ia merasa senang karena masakannya begitu disukai oleh Haruno Sai. Biasanya tiga hari sekali, gadis itu akan membeli sebuah buku resep baru dan mempraktekkan resep itu. Ia ingin membahagiakan lelaki yang cara bicaranya 'terlalu' jujur itu walau dengan hal kecil seperti ini. Melihat ke dalam dirinya, gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu cukup bangga menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia cukup bersyukur karena dianugerahi wajah yang begitu cantik dan memiliki cukup banyak bakat –apalagi soal memasak.

Saat ia hampir seperempat jalan keluar dari gang, tampak dua orang pria berpakaian hitam dengan masker berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu melirik ke belakang. Tidak. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini selain dirinya dan kedua orang itu. Tidak salah lagi, incaran mereka adalah dirinya sendiri. Lari? Tidak, ini sudah terlalu jauh dari ujung gang tempat ia masuk tadi. Bila ia mundur, pasti kedua orang itu dapat menangkapnya. Jika maju? Oh jangan bercanda, itu sama saja dengan membunuh diri. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dulu ia sempat menolak permintaan Neji –teman sekelasnya– untuk mengambil _club_ bela diri. Oh sempurna, sekarang ia menyadari kekurangannya di bidang kekuatan. Andai saja ia gadis kuat seperti Sakura atau Tenten, mungkin kedua orang ini sudah babak belur.

"A-apa mau kalian?" tanya Ino kepada kedua sosok misterius di depannya yang semakin bergerak mendekatinya.

"Kami menjalankan perintah." Jawab salah satu di antaranya.

"P-perintah? Apa maksud kalian? S-siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

"..."

Saat Ino hendak melarikan diri, ia merasakan lengan kirinya ditarik kasar oleh sebuah tangan lain. Ia meronta hendak melepaskan diri. Namun sosok itu mengunci pergerakannya. Dengan cepat, sosok itu menutup bagian hidung dan mulut gadis itu dengan sebuah kain yang agak basah dan memiliki bau agak aneh. Saat itu juga, rontaan gadis itu semakin melemah dan kesadarannya pun memudar. Saat kesadarannya hampir menghilang, manik _aquamarine_nya yang hampir meredup itu menangkap sebuah sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Seperti...

Sosok yang ia cintai...

"_Sai, kau kah itu?_"

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang penerangannya minim, tampak banyak orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dengan persenjataan lengkap berjaga di sekeliling ruangan. Di bagian utara ruangan, tampak sebuah sosok mungil tengah duduk di sebuah singgasana sambil memangku dagunya ke atas punggung tangan kanan mungilnya. Tampak seperti menunggu sesuatu. Mari lihat ke tengah ruangan. Tampak ada seorang gadis yang tengah diikat dengan rapat di sebuah kursi dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Tampaknya sosok yang bagai raja itu sedang menunggu kesadaran gadis yang sedang disandera tersebut.

"_Onii-chan_!" sosok yang telah cukup jenuh menunggu itu tampak bahagia saat melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Hn. Belum sadar juga?"

Kepala yang ditutupi tudung hitam itu tampak menggeleng pelan. "Kelihatannya, dosis obat bius yang diberikan kepadanya terlalu banyak."

"Mungkin juga."

"_Onii-chan_. Karena kau pulang, kau saja yang menduduki tempat itu. Aku agak bosan duduk disana. Tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara."

"Tentu saja, _imouto_. Memang begitulah seorang pemimpin."

"Tapi, aku 'kan hanya menggantikan _onii-chan_ sementara. _Onii-chan_ malah lari tanggung jawab dan pergi keluar negeri."

Sosok yang lebih tinggi itu terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan sang adik yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih mungil daripada dirinya. Padahal, beberapa menit lagi mereka akan membunuh seseorang. Tetapi, mereka tidak memusingkannya. Mereka malah asyik bercanda ria. Manusia macam apa mereka ini.

Tiba-tiba, sosok yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak itu mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan manik _aquamarine_nya pelan. Ia pun berusaha mendongakkan kepala pirangnya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Kedua indera penglihatannya kurang mampu melihat dengan jelas karena minimnya penerangan yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia berusaha memicingkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Betapa terkejut dirinya, ternyata ia tengah dikelilingi oleh orang-orang bertubuh kekar dan berseragam hitam –persis seperti penampilan sosok yang menculiknya.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_ sudah bangun? Apa mimpimu menyenangkan?" ucap sosok mungil itu dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat seraya mendekati Ino.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut. Tentu ia tidak akan menang melawan orang sebanyak ini. "S-siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian?"

Sosok mungil itu mengangkat tangan kirinya, selang beberapa detik kemudian semua orang yang menjaga di sekeliling ruangan itu pun keluar. Menyisakan Ino bersama kedua sosok misterius yang bertudung hitam itu. "Pernahkah kau mendengar organisasi pembunuh bayaran, Ino-_chan_?"

DEG!

"Tidak. Kami bukan pembunuh bayaran kelas bawah seperti yang lainnya. Apa Ino-_chan_ mengenal pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di dunia? Hm?" sosok itu kian mendekat, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat pelan telinga kiri gadis berparas cantik itu.

"K-kalian– kalian– k-kau–"

"Kenapa, Ino-_chan_? Kenapa kau tergagap seperti itu? Memang benar, aku lah dalang pembunuhan mengerikan yang terjadi di dunia ini selama dua tahun belakangan."

DEG!

Wajah Ino memucat seketika. Dia, dialah sosok yang paling ia takuti. Itulah sosok yang selalu mengundang pertanyaan semua orang di seluruh belahan dunia. Dan kini, gadis mengerikan itu berada di depannya –siap menerkamnya kapanpun ia mau. Tunggu, ia melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di leher gadis itu. Sepertinya itu bukan barang asing baginya. Belum sempat ia melihat dengan jelas, gadis itu malah berdiri dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"_Onii-chan_, nanti kau tunjukkan _skill_mu. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

"Dengan senang hati, _imouto-chan_."

"K-kalian, kalian kakak-beradik?"

"Khukhukhu~ begitulah, nona. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menemanimu bermain sendirian. Tapi, aku sudah lama tidak melihat _skill nii-chan_ku. Jadi, tidak apa-apa yah aku menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan?" ucap sosok itu –lagi-lagi dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Ino mengigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Ia begitu takut. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa. Ruangan ini terlalu luas, jendela ruangan ini juga terlalu tinggi, dan jika ia berhasil meloloskan diri pun anak buah yang lainnya menunggunya di luar. "_Ne_, Ino-_chan_. Kenapa setegang itu?" tanya sosok itu seraya tertawa pelan.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan kalian! Kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku?!"

"Hmm.. Bukan kami yang memiliki masalah denganmu. Tetapi _client_ kami." Kini sosok bertubuh jangkung itulah yang buka suara.

"_Client_?"

"Ah, sebenarnya kami tidak boleh membocorkan identitas _client_ kami. Tetapi karena kau teman baikku, aku akan memberitahumu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan teman baik?"

"Sabaku Temari. Dialah yang meminta kami untuk menghabisimu. Dengan bayaran lima ratus ribu _dolar_, ku rasa itu cukup bagiku. Khukhukhu.."

"T-Temari?"

"_Onii-chan_! Aku harus menggunakan pistol, atau _katana_?" ucap sosok mungil itu seraya mengeluarkan sepasang _katana blade _dari belakang tubuhnya. Karena jubah hitamnya yang terangkat akibat gerakan tangannya, manik _aquamarine_ itu berhasil menangkap bentuk kalung milik gadis itu yang sedari tadi telah menjadi bahan perhatiannya.

"K-kau– Sakura!"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Bodoh! Kalian tidak perlu bertindak gegabah dulu!" ucap seorang pemuda berwajah imut kepada rekan misinya sambil berdecak kesal.

"Kita sudah menemukan seluru kepingan kodenya, Sasori! Selain itu, _Queen_ tidak dapat dihubungi." Sergah salah seorang rekannya yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan ikan hiu –Kisame.

"Bukannya pengecut atau apa, kalau kita terlalu gegabah langsung menghilangkan seluruh buktinya, pihak FBI akan curiga! Selain itu, pasti akan ada kode pemberitahuan ke ruang kendali utama saat kita membuka kodenya! Apa kalian tidak berpikir sejauh itu?!"

"..."

Hening. Benar, semua yang diucapkan oleh Sasori memang ada benarnya. Mereka hampir saja salah mengambil jalan tadinya. Mereka terlalu gegabah ingin menyelesaikan misi dan kembali untuk berperang bersama sang pemimpin di Jepang. Bahkan Konan yang begitu berhati-hati dalam menjalankan misi pun ikut-ikutan gegabah. Sasori mendengus frustasi. Shion yang melihat pertengkaran di antara mereka hanya mampu menenangkan Sasori yang mulai terbakar emosi.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku."

"..."

"Ku dengar, bukti yang terkumpul masih belum cukup kuat. Berhubung tidak ditemukan sidik jari dalam senjata-senjata itu. Tapi kita tetap harus menghilangkan apapun yang dapat menjadi bukti. Bisa saja bau parfum _Queen_ yang tertinggal di alat-alat itu dijadikan bukti oleh pihak FBI. Jadi jika kita ingin masuk kesana, kita memerlukan seseorang dari divisi _informa_ untuk menyadap sistem ruang kendali."

Semuanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ide _brilliant_ pemimpin misi itu. "Apa di antara kalian ada yang berasal dari divisi _informa_?"

"Seperti yang kau tau, aku berasal dari divisi yang sama denganmu. Divisi _Assault_." Jawab Kisame.

"Kau, Konan?"

"Aku berasal dari divisi _Assault _juga."

"Shion?"

"_A-ano_, aku berasal dari divisi _Ambulance_."

Sasori pun meremas rambut merahnya frustasi. Ia tidak mengetahui apapun tentang divisi _informa_. Habis lah kali ini, mungkin ia akan dilubangi oleh sang ketua. "Tunggu."

"..."

"Sepertinya, aku memiliki seorang kenalan di divisi _informa_. Dia orang yang kurang bersahabat, tapi aku yakin ia mau membantu." Lanjut Kisame yang membuat Sasori senang bukan main.

"Bagus. Siapa namanya?"

"Kalau tidak salah, ia diberi nama pegangan. _Code-name_ : Tayuya."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Biasanya orang-orang divisi _informa_ membuat markas di negara yang memiliki peralatan canggih. Kalau di Jepang, tidak mungkin."

"Inggris?"

"Tidak. Negara Inggris tidak sesuai dengan orang-orang mereka."

"Jerman." Gumam Konan pelan. Manik kemerahan milik Sasori membulat sempurna. Benar, hanya negara itu yang memiliki kebebasan mengembangkan teknologi baik secara _informal_ sekalipun. Karena negara itu menghendaki adanya kemajuan bagi anak-anak bangsanya.

"Kira-kira, berapa lama waktu yang ditempuh dari Washington DC. ke Jerman?"

"Mungkin sekitar 5 atau 6 jam kalau menggunakan pesawat biasa. Itupun kalau tidak ada masalah terhadap cuaca. Berhubung sekarang musim gugur, sebaiknya cari hari yang tepat saat angin tidak terlalu kencang." Ucap Kisame menyanggahi.

"Baik. Shion, tolong kau prediksi cuaca untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Bisa?"

"Tentu, Sasori-_kun_."

"Bagus. Dengan ini, rencana kita sudah tersusun sedikit demi sedikit."

* * *

Ruangan kedap suara yang penerangannya minim itu begitu senyap. Tiga sosok manusia yang berada di dalamnya tampak enggan untuk mengeluarkan suara. Manik _aquamarine_ itu tampak berlinang, takut bila apa yang baru saja ia duga menjadi kenyataan. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara tawa khas seorang gadis dari sosok bertudung hitam yang bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa menduga bahwa aku ini temanmu, Ino-_chan_? Hm?"

"K-Kalung itu.. Aku pernah melihat kalung itu! Karena aku membelinya di _mall_ bersama Sakura! T-tapi, ini bukan Sakura 'kan?"

Sosok itu tertawa lagi. Lalu ia mendekati gadis yang ia sandera tersebut dengan pelan hingga menyisakan jarak kira-kira setengah meter. "Kelihatannya kau mengenalnya dengan baik."

"..."

"Tapi sayangnya tidak terlalu baik."

DEG!

"_J-Jangan-jangan..."_

Tangan mungil itupun bergerak menuju tali yang –terletak di sekeliling leher– menutupi dirinya. Kemudian ia tarik pelan salah satu simpul tali tersebut, hingga simpulan itu lepas. Perlahan, ia menurunkan tudung kepalanya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya tudung itu terlepas dan ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya. Manik kebiruan itu membulat sempurna. Kemudian, sosok itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya –perlahan.

"T-tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Sosok itu masih tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama – yaitu menyeringai. "I-ini bukan kau 'kan, Sakura? Ini pasti bohong!"

"Ya, ini aku. Haruno Sakura. Ah, atau lebih tepatnya Mine Lupin Holmes." Ucap gadis itu sambil menyeringai menatap sanderanya.

"S-Sakura, siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

"Heh! Ku rasa aku akan berbaik hati kepadamu. Karena kau cukup akrab denganku."

"..."

"Sebenarnya, ayahku adalah keturunan bangsawan Perancis. Tepatnya kakekku yang bangsawan, menikah dengan nenekku yang merupakan keturunan Jepang asli."

"..."

"Apa kau lupa saat pertama kali aku bersekolah di Konoha? Saat aku ditertawakan karena tidak dapat menulis _kanji_?" jelas Sakura seraya tergelak pelan. "Tetapi, mereka tidak tau bahwa aku menguasai 25 bahasa di dunia. Oh ya, perlu kau tau. Sejak kecil aku sudah diajari cara bermain-main dengan senjata api seperti ini. Dan saat aku berumur 10 tahun, nenekku mengajariku aliran teknik pedang Jepang kuno. Aku menguasainya saat aku berumur 12 tahun. Jadi, aku memiliki julukan."

"..."

"Mine si Quadra. Quadra artinya empat. Ini karena aku ahli menggunakan dua pistol dan aliran dua pedang. Saat aku bersekolah di Konoha, aku selalu dianggap lemah oleh anak-anak bodoh itu. Padahal aku bisa saja menghabisi mereka. Namun, saat itu hatiku masih terlalu lembek untuk membunuh seseorang. Sejak saat _onii-chan_ mengulurkan tangannya padaku, ia mengubahku. Aku berhasil menjadi kuat. Seluruh dunia takut kepadaku. Khukhukhu.."

"K-kau, Quadra? _Onii-chan_? J-jangan-jangan.."

Sosok jangkung itu pun membuka tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Saat melihat wajah sosok itu, tubuh Ino melemas seketika. "I-Ini tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Ino-_chan_, kau kenal 'kan dengan _onii-chan_ku?"

"S-Sai! Sai! Katakan bahwa ini lelucon! Tidak mungkin kau terlibat dengan hal seperti ini!"

"Kau belum mengenal diriku, Ino."

"..."

"Sebenarnya, aku lah pemimpin yang sesungguhnya dalam organisasi ini. Tapi, aku memberikan posisi itu kepada _imouto_ku untuk sementara waktu karena aku memiliki urusan di negara lain."

"K-Kalian..."

"_Ne_, karena aku sedang berbaik hati. Ino-_chan_, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Sebagai gantinya, kami akan menghabisi Temari untuk menutupi _request_ ini. Untuk kecerdasanmu, mungkin kau cocok di divisi _Informa_ atau divisi _Ambulance_."

"..."

"_Ja,_ apa kau mau?"

"..."

"..."

"A-aku.."

"Hn?"

"Aku.."

.

.

.

Aku pernah percaya, tetapi aku dikhianati

Aku pernah mencintai, tetapi aku disakiti

Aku pernah memiliki, tetapi aku kehilangan

Aku pernah tulus, tetapi aku di bohongi

Aku.. Aku muak dengan cinta

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ah maaf, ada pemberitahuan sedikit. Yang menyinggung soal divisi-divisi itu, saya terinspirasi oleh anime Hidan No Aria. :P bagi yang belum tau, saya jelaskan.

*) Divisi _Assault_ : divisi yang bergerak di bidang persenjataan

*) Divisi _Informa_ : divisi yang berhubungan dengan teknologi dan komunikasi. Biasanya, hanya orang-orang yang ahli dalam teknologi yang masuk dalam divisi ini.

*) Divisi _Logi_ : divisi yang bertugas sebagai pengendali kendaraan. Dapat bertugas sebagai kendaraan penyelamat, atau misalnya mencari adanya penanaman _bomb_ dalam kendaraan.

*) Divisi _Ambulance_ : divisi yang bertugas menyembuhkan anggota lain.

Yosh, mungkin hanya itu saja yang akan muncul untuk sementara ini. Kalau ada yang baru, saya akan jelaskan. :P Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Hahaha. Saya kira, FanFic ini sudah hampir terlupakan karena saya kelamaan update. Sebenarnya saya cukup terkejut karena sudah hampir 1 tahun FanFic ini bersarang di FFN. Saya sebenarnya ingin meng-update ini bertepatan dengan tanggal 1 tahun FanFic ini yaitu 10 Maret. Tapi malah banyak kendala. -_- Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, saya usahakan selesai agak cepat. :D

sami haruchi 2 : wah, jangan panggil senpai. Saya belum senior. :P wah, mau engga ya? Hahaha.. Lihat saja nanti. *smirk makasih reviewnya ya. Review lagi?

Ucucubi : sudah terjawab ya? Jadi saya dapat nilai berapa nih? Wkwk. :P  
Iya, memang. Kepintaran Ino tidak sebanding dengan bayaran itu. Haha. Begitulah. Thanks reviewnya ya? Review lagi?

Ryu kun : kalau saya engga mau, gimana? Haiyo? Wkwk. :P Lihat dulu deh.  
Haha. Setengah menipu kok. Tidak sepenuhnya menipu. Nanti setelah romance, akan muncul feel menyakitkan. :P makasih ya reviewnya, review lagi?

Hanaretara : haha. Iya gpp kok. Wah greget? Mad-dog donk? Wkwk, bunuh aja deh biar lebih greget. Wkwk, ada engga ya? Haha. Ya saya sudah kasi lanjutnnya. Makasih ya, panggil Yueri. Tanpa embel-embel. :P

Puihyuuchan : jangan, buat saya saja. Wkwk. Bukannya OOC, saya berusaha membunuh karakter asli Sasuke. Hehe. Oh ya? Kalau Ino tidak mau, bagaimana? Hm? Sadisan mana ya? Wkwk. Ya nih saya sudah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya!

Special Thanks To :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, blue minra, Diella NadiLa**, **Haru-kun Uchiha, Sami haruchi, Ayano Futabatei, Sami haruchi 2, sasa. Smarti, Retno UchiHaruno, nayauzumaki, sakura SASAke, Sasano Hyo, NaMoKiChi Akasuna, BBB TripleB, Api Hitam AMATERASU, Violet Rainbow, Kisasa Kaguya, Echy AppleBlue, Anka-Chan, rizkikikidewi, iSakuraHaruno1.**

.

.

.

Aku rela menjadi lilin

Lilin indah yang memancarkan cahaya suci

Untuk membuka mata hatimu, melihat mana yang benar dan mana yang salah

Aku rela melakukan semua itu

Walaupun aku akan meleleh sedikit demi sedikit demi menerangimu.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen**Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, Gore, Miss-typo(s), a little bit **Soft-Mature** content(s).

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

_Royal Suite _— Washington DC, USA.

Kompleks tempat tinggal orang-orang dari kalangan atas itu tampak begitu sepi. Kalaupun ada suara, mungkin itu berasal dari langkah kaki orang kantoran yang baru selesai dari kerja lemburnya. Saat jam-jam seperti ini, hanya sedikit orang yang mau keluar. Berhubung mayoritas penduduk Washington DC itu agak takut jika bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di dunia —karena menurut informasi, gangster queen kebanyakan bergerak saat malam hari. Tapi, mari tengok ke sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di kompleks tersebut. Lampu-lampu di apartemen itu masih menyala –menandakan bahwa penghuninya masih terjaga.

"Arrrggghh! Apa kau bisa lebih sopan sedikit?! Kenapa kau seenaknya membuka lemari pakaianku, dasar makhluk mesum!" jerit Konan kepada _partner_ misinya –yang seenak jidatnya membuka-buka lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu mengecek bawaanmu sebelum berangkat." Jawab Kisame dengan santai seraya bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"Alasan tidak logis! Kau buka lagi lemariku, akan ku kuliti seluruh tubuhmu!" setelah mengucapkan itu, gadis bersurai kebiruan itu pun menghentakkan kakinya menjauh dari posisi rekannya.

"Lumayan. 38B." Ucap Kisame seraya menyeringai lalu berjalan melewati Konan yang tengah mematung di daun pintu.

"K-K-K.. Kau– "

Ups! Sepertinya Kisame merutuki kebiasaan bicaranya yang ceplas-ceplos itu. Ya, sepertinya bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kisame selanjutnya.

* * *

"Nous attendons votre réponse, Miss." Ucap sosok mungil itu dalam bahasa Perancis kepada 'sahabat' kecilnya. Tidak, bukannya pemilik surai merah muda itu ingin memamerkan kemampuan bahasanya. Tetapi, ia sedang meledek gadis pirang di depannya –yang bernotaben fasih berbahasa Perancis.

"_Cih_. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi pendosa seperti kalian!"

"Oh, benarkah?" tangan mungil Sakura pun mengambil beberapa helai surai _blonde_ itu dan menyesap aroma yang menguar itu pelan.

"..."

"Jadi kau memilih _guillotine_ daripada _onii-chan_ ku yang kau cintai ini? Hm?"

DEG!

Tidak. Ino sama sekali tidak takut akan alat pemotong kepala –_guillotine_– itu. Baginya, kematian bukanlah hal yang perlu ditakuti. Yang ia takuti hanyalah, berada jauh dari pujaan hatinya –Haruno Sai. "_Ne_, Ino-_chan_. Kalau kau bergabung disini, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang belum pernah kau miliki sebelumnya."

"..."

"Bukankah kau sudah cukup lelah dicampakkan oleh keluargamu karena mereka menganggapmu tidak mampu untuk menjadi ahli waris?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi kuat di depan semua orang?"

"..."

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang, kau ingin menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa kau bisa?"

"..."

"Aku memberimu kesempatan. Sekarang ku tanya kembali."

"..."

"Apakah kau ingin aku membantumu mewujudkan seluruh keinginanmu itu? Atau– "

"..."

" –kau ingin mati konyol disini?"

DEG!

"_Tidak. Ini, inilah kesempatanku. Aku bisa menunjukkan kepada semua orang, bahwa aku tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Selain itu, selain itu... Sai. Aku tidak akan kehilangan Sai. T-tapi, aku tidak ingin berada di jalan mereka." _Batin Ino.

Ditatapnya lagi Sai yang sedang memasang ekspresi datar kepadanya. _Aquamarine_nya berlinang memandangi sosok yang telah merebut hatinya selama 2 tahun tersebut. Sulit, ini keputusan yang sulit. Ia tak ingin menghianati Tuhan, tetapi ia begitu mencintai Sai. Namun bagai kerasukan, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyeringai.

"_Masa bodoh dengan Tuhan. Memangnya selama ini Ia menolong ku? Justru Ia lah yang membuatku terjerumus dalam penderitaan ini. Dia lah yang menciptakanku selemah ini. Aku ditawari kekuatan. Bodohnya aku tidak menginginkannya! Kekuatan yang Sakura tawarkan adalah nyata. Sementara, Tuhan itu tidak nyata! Ia tak pernah memelukku seperti Sai, Ia tidak pernah mendengarkanku seperti Sakura! Ini, inilah kesempatanku." _Batin Ino semakin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Ce, mesdames?" _ tanya Sakura lagi seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Namun, Ino masih saja menundukkan kepalanya –enggan menunjukkan wajahnya kepada sahabat karibnya– sehingga Sakura menghela nafas panjang. _"Je n'aime pas attendre, Miss."_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ino pun mengangkat kepala pirangnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam disertai dengan sebuah seringai. Senyum Sakura mengembang ketika melihat respon Ino yang bernada positif. "Jadi?"

"Aku bersedia bergabung dengan kalian. Tapi– "

"..."

" –berikan aku kekuatan seperti yang kau janjikan."

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun menyeringai. Ah, manusia memang munafik. Menentang mati-matian seorang Gangster Queen. Tetapi, sebenarnya mereka juga haus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Jadi, sama saja eh?

"Bahkan aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan lebih."

"Itulah yang ku harapkan."

"Sebentar lagi akhir musim gugur. Aku memiliki beberapa divisi untuk kau pilih. Dan tentu saja setiap divisi memerlukan pelatihan paling kurang 2 bulan di negara tertentu."

"Divisi apa yang kau miliki?"

"Aku hanya mengingat beberapa divisi besar. _Ano_, divisi _assault_, divisi _informa_, divisi _logi_, divisi _ambulance_, divisi _latent_, dan– ah aku lupa. Terlalu banyak. Hanya itu saja yang ku ingat."

"..."

"_Ne_, kau tertarik pada divisi apa?"

"Aku..." Ino bergumam pelan. Sebenarnya, ia masih ragu pada keputusannya sendiri. Namun manik _aquamarine_nya melirik ke arah Sai. Ia melayangkan tatapan sendu kepada pemuda tampan itu –yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar kepadanya. Namun, hatinya seolah terdorong begitu kuat untuk meyakini keputusannya setelah melihat pemuda kesayangannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun hanya untuk tetap bersama dengan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Aku tidak– "

"Dia cocok di 2 divisi. Berikan dia divisi _assault_ dan divisi _informa_." Jawab Sai memotong kalimat Ino.

"K-kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau menginginkan kekuatan? Kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan saat kau selesai di pelatihan divisi _assault_. Senjata-senjata disana akan menjadi sahabat karibmu. Aku memilihkanmu divisi _informa_ juga karena keinginanmu sendiri. Kau bilang, kau ingin menunjukkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa kau bisa. Maka ku pilihkan divisi yang berisi orang-orang _genius_ ini untukmu. Masuk akal?" jelas Sai. Sakura menyeringai. Penjelasan Sai memang bisa diterima akal sehat.

"Berapa lama pelatihannya, Sakura?"

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke perpotongan dagu mungilnya seraya memasang pose berpikir. "Kalau pelatihan 2 divisi, kalau tidak salah 3 bulan. Tapi jika kau ingin cepat, bisa selesai selama 1 setengah bulan, atau 2 bulan. Jika kau ingin cepat selesai, latihan yang kau jalani akan sangat berat."

"Akan ku jalani."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu."

"Kau harus bisa menahan ketakutanmu. Kau harus mampu melihat genangan darah. Kau harus belajar membunuh disana. Kau juga harus membunuh emosimu. Karena itulah divisi _assault_. Jika dalam divisi _informa_, kau harus menajamkan daya berpikir otakmu. Kau harus nekat menjadikan dirimu sebagai bahan percobaan untuk mesin buatanmu sendiri. Kau tidak boleh takut akan kematian. Apa kau yakin?"

"..." tubuh Ino bergetar. Takut. Sebenarnya ia sangat takut pada apa yang akan ia hadapi nantinya. Namun lain halnya untuk Sakura –Gangster Queen– baginya nyawa seperti pion catur yang siap dibiarkan gugur kapan saja kalau sudah tidak berguna.

"_Ne_, ternyata benar dugaanku. Kau penakut." Ledek Sakura kepada gadis –yang sebenarnya– lemah itu. Ino mencengeratkan cengkraman tangannya saat mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Aku akan menjalaninya."

"Ohoo. Berani juga. Kalau begitu, ucapkan sumpah ya, Ino-_chan_." Ucap Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang tampak palsu.

"S-sumpah?"

"_Repeat after me, please_?"

"..."

Tangan kanan Sakura pun bergerak menyentuh kepala _blonde_ itu pelan, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Karena organisasi ini pertama kali ku dirikan di Perancis. Maka, sumpah ini menggunakan bahasa Perancis. _Wakatta_?"

"Ng."

"_Mon nom Ino Yamanaka. Je me suis juré de servir la Gangster Queen jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Si je fait défection, j'étais prêt à me couper la tête propre en face de toute l'organisation_."

Kemudian, Ino pun mengulangi sumpah yang diucapkan oleh Sakura dengan lancar. "Karena kau berkewarganegaraan Jepang, maka sumpah ini juga dapat diucapkan dalam bahasa Jepang. Sekarang, ucapkan sumpah itu."

"Nama ku, Ino Yamanaka. Aku bersumpah untuk melayani Gangster Queen sampai akhir hidup ku. Jika aku berkhianat, aku bersedia memotong kepalaku sendiri di depan seluruh anggota organisasi ini."

"Baik. Aku memegang sumpahmu."

"..."

CRAASH CRAASH!

Tali yang mengikat tubuh mungil itu pun putus setelah dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian oleh Sai. "Dengan ini, kau anggota organisasi kami."

"Jangan terlalu formal, Sai! Dia kan teman kecilku. _Ne_, Ino. Mari ke ruanganku. Kita bicarakan syarat-syarat anggota untukmu."

"B-baik!"

"_Onii-chan_, kau urus saja ya operasi malam ini. Aku sedang ingin tidur awal." Pinta Sakura seraya menjulurkan lidahnya –meledek– kepada sang kakak.

"Ya, ya. Lagipula, memang anak kecil tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam." Timpal Sai. Sakura mengembungkan pipi ranumnya kesal karena baru saja menerima sindiran mentah dari kakaknya. Suara hak sepatu _boots_ hitam milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu beradu keras dengan permukaan lantai ruangan itu. Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pipi mengembung karena kesal kepada kakaknya yang masih menganggapnya anak kecil tersebut.

"Nanti akan ku belikan _strawberry pancake_ untukmu."

"Janji?"

"Ya. Mau permen juga?"

"_URUSAAAIII~! Onii-chan_ menyebalkan!"

TAP TAP TAP... BRAAAK! BLAM!

Sai terkikik melihat tingkah adiknya yang masih saja mudah marah jika diejek sedikit saja. Namun dalam hati, ia senang. Setidaknya, ialah yang berhasil menarik adiknya dari lubang keterpurukan. Tapi, apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau telah mengajaknya untuk terjun ke jurang dosa yang jauh lebih dalam lagi? Entahlah, bagi Sai yang terpenting saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Sakura tetap bahagia dan tidak dihinggapi rasa kesepian lagi. Biarlah, biar Sai yang kotor itu menjadi sandaran hidup sementara bagi gadis 'lemah' itu. Setidaknya, sementara saja.

* * *

Konoha High School – Konoha, Japan.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang tampak menguap lebar saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya. Pemuda yang memegang _code-name DY-1_ itu tidak menggubris pandangan tidak suka dari sahabatnya atas perilaku kurang sopan yang ia tunjukkan. Mereka berjalan dengan santai walaupun sang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8.34 pagi. Sudah lewat 34 menit sejak bel tanda masuk dibunyikan. Namun kedua siswa pindahan –yang sedang menyamar– ini tampak masih santai. Ya, berhubung dua jam pelajaran ini diisi dengan pelajaran kimia, mereka tidak memusingkan soal ketepatan waktu dalam memasuki kelas karena guru yang bersangkutan –Kurenai– sedang dalam masa berkabung. Setidaknya waktu yang cukup untuk 'melepas' kepenatan proses belajar-mengajar dengan bersenang-senang sebentar di kelas.

"_Dobe_."

"Aa?"

"Apa kau merasa aneh?"

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh, _teme_?"

"Setelah kasus pembunuhan Asuma, kelihatannya tidak ada lagi pergerakan berarti yang dilancarkan anggota Gangster Queen."

"Mungkin mereka sedang menyusun rencana, mengumpulkan kekuatan, atau yang lainnya."

"Kita akan kembali bergerak. Misi kita bukan misi main-main. Kita akan menyelidiki kembali misi ini."

"Heh, bukankah kau saat ini sedang asyik merajut cinta dengan si Haruno itu, _teme_?"

"_Cih_, urusan pribadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi. Kecamkan itu, _dobe_!"

"Aa. Benarkah? Atau itu hanya siasatmu untuk melindungi nama tuan putrimu itu, hah?" goda Naruto seraya terkikik kecil.

"_Urusai yo, dobe_! Urus urusan pribadimu sendiri! _Mendokusai_!"

"Eh? Ayolah _teme_ masa begitu saja sudah marah?"

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mendengus keras lalu berjalan menjauhi sahabatnya yang sangat hobi menggodanya –dalam hal hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Ayolah _teme_. Kita _partner_ misi."

"_Urusai_!"

"_Temeeeeee~! _Aku laporkan ke Sakura-_chan_!"

GEEZZ!

"_Dobe_..."

GLEK!

"Aku akan memberimu pelajaran yang setimpal atas hobimu mengurusi urusan pribadi orang lain."

"_Gomen, teme_! _GOMEEEN!_" Ucap naruto seraya bersujud-sujud di depan Sasuke.

"MATI KAU!"

* * *

"Aduh! Aku kalah lagi! Sial!" rutuk seorang pemuda yang memiliki tato merah berbentuk taring di kedua belah pipinya.

"_Ne_, Kiba. Sepertinya kau sedang sial hari ini." Ejek Sakura padanya.

"Argh! _Urusai!_ Aku pasti akan menang kali ini. Lihat saja!" ucap Kiba sambil mengocok kartu _bridge_ yang ada di tangannya. Selesai mengocok, ia pun membagi-bagikan kartu tersebut sesuai dengan urutan pada para pemainnya.

Karena kelas IPA-1 sedang dalam jam kosong, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain kartu untuk sekedar membuang rasa bosan mereka. Awalnya, ini adalah inisiatif Kiba yang dengan percaya dirinya bisa mengalahkan teman-temannya dalam hal bermain kartu. Namun sepertinya, dewi Fortuna tampak tidak berpihak kepadanya. Inilah mereka, berkumpul dalam sebuah meja sambil meneliti kartu-kartu yang sudah dibagikan oleh Kiba di tangan mereka masing-masing. Para pemainnya pun cukup banyak, yakni Kiba, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Shino, dan bahkan Neji. Jangan ditanya lagi, Neji bersedia masuk dalam permainan konyol mereka pun karena atas rengekan –merepotkan– dari kekasihnya –Tenten. Permainan pun dimulai, dan seperti pada permainan sebelum-sebelumnya, Sakura dan Ino lah yang unggul dalam permainan ini –dan tentu saja Kiba lah yang selalu berada dalam ambang kekalahan(?). Namun saat sedang asyik bermain, tampak dua orang siswa masuk ke dalam kelas. Yang satu masuk dengan mempesona, yang satunya lagi masuk dengan tampang bak kandang ayam yang belum dibersihkan(?).

"_Ne_, Naruto. Kenapa lagi kau, hah?" tanya Ino seraya terkikik geli karena semuanya juga bisa menebak apa yang sudah terjadi pada Naruto.

"_Urusai yo_! Menyebalkan!"

"Memanasi Sasuke lagi, eh? Kasihan."

"Gezz. Jadi ini namanya teman? Menertawakanku saat aku sedang menderita seperti ini." Para pemain kartu –_minus_ Neji– yang mendengarnya pun tergelak pelan mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Sudah, sudah. Kami hanya bercanda, Naruto. _Ne,_ mau bergabung?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu! Sasuke-_kun_ juga. Ayo duduk! Kalian bergabung setelah ronde ini ya?"

"_Oke_!" Naruto pun mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Ino. Sementara Sasuke duduk di samping kanan Sakura. Tidak ada godaan maupun siulan atas kedekatan mereka, karena seisi kelas tidak mau bermasalah dengan ketua klub _judo_ perempuan –Sakura. Tentu bagi yang mengetahui identitas 'asli' Sakura akan lebih tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan gadis itu. Jangankan mencari masalah, mendekatinya pun mungkin tidak akan berani.

"Arrggh! Aku kalah!" jerit Kiba frustasi –lagi.

"Ini jeritanmu yang ke sekian kalinya, Kiba." Ucap Chouji dengan nada sarkastik sambil mengambil sekeping keripik kentang lalu memakannya. Lagi, para pemain kartu itu pun tergelak. Ino tampak tertawa lepas. Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki waktu satu bulan sebelum keberangkatannya menuju Moskow, Rusia. Keberangkatannya bertepatan dengan liburan natal. Sebentar lagi, ia akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_ dan Naruto bergabung ya?"

"Oke!"

Kiba pun mengocok kartu lalu membagi-bagikannya dengan wajah pasrah namun frustasi (?) karena kekalahannya yang ke sekian kalinya. "Demi dewi Fortuna, menangkanlah aku." Ucap Kiba pelan sehingga menimbulkan gelakan tawa lagi dari ke-delapan orang itu.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Tidak terasa, sudah dua jam mata pelajaran mereka gunakan untuk bermain kartu. Sakura pun meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang kurang digerakkan karena terus-menerus memainkan kartu. Pasukan pemain kartu itupun membubarkan diri, termasuk Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura seraya mengamit lengan kekar milik Sasuke pelan.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke seraya mengusap pucuk kepala gadisnya pelan.

"Hari ini, aku makan dengan teman-temanku ya? Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Hn. Tidak apa."

"_Arigato_, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat lalu mencium jidat lebar Sakura pelan. Rona merah menghiasi pipi _chubby_ gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"S-Sasuke-_kun!_"

"Hn. Makan yang banyak, agar tubuhmu bisa tambah tinggi. Tidak mungil seperti ini." Ledek Sasuke lalu melesat pergi bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkaaan!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar jeritan kekesalan dari wanita kesayangannya. Namun, ia seperti sadar akan sesuatu. "_Dobe_."

"Hm?" jawab Naruto sambil menarik kursi kantin pelan, lalu mendudukinya.

"Aku mencurigai seseorang." Mendengar bahwa topik pembicaraan Sasuke ini berkaitan dengan misi mereka, Naruto pun menajamkan indera pendengarannya agar Sasuke tidak perlu berbicara terlalu keras –mengingat misi mereka adalah misi rahasia.

"Siapa yang kau curigai?" bisik Naruto tak kalah pelan dari Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura."

"HAH?" Ups! Sepertinya _volume_ suara Naruto perlu dikecilkan lagi. Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke karena kecerobohan _partner_nya itu. Siswa-siswa yang berada di sekitar tempat duduk mereka pun mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Maaf, maaf." Ucap Naruto sambil ber-ojigi kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya –menatap dengan _intens_– kepada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bisa mencurigai dia?"

"Dia berasal dari keluarga yang tidak harmonis."

"..."

"Apa kau sering melihatnya tertidur di dalam kelas?"

"Ya, ya! Lalu?"

"Kau pikir, apa yang membuatnya kurang tidur?"

Naruto mulai berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian, manik _sapphire_nya berkilat mesum(?) dengan wajah yang memerah. Perempatan siku-siku muncul lagi di kepala Sasuke. Bisa-bisanya Naruto membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat pembicaraan penting seperti ini.

"Naruto, kau belum pernah merasakan granatku ya?"

"E-eh? Eh! _A-ano_, _sumimasen_! Haha. Otakku melenceng kemana-mana."

Manik _onyx_ Sasuke menyipit tanda tidak suka karena Naruto membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai kekasihnya. "Maksudmu, dia kurang tidur. Karena menjalankan misi malam? Begitu?"

"Hn. Gangster Queen memiliki kebiasaan bergerak di malam hari. Menurut informasi, kalau ia sedang dalam misi ia akan membawa paling sedikit lima anak buah menyertainya. Dan kalau ia sedang merekrut orang, ia akan bergerak sendiri."

"T-tapi, _teme_.. Kalaupun itu benar, siapa tau Sakura-_chan_ hanya anak buah Gangster Queen. Tidak mungkin 'kan gadis sebaik dia memiliki sisi _sadistic_ seperti itu."

"Mungkin saja."

"Hah?"

"Banyak pembunuh yang sudah kita hadapi, Naruto. Dan kau tau bukan pembunuh kelas menengah ke atas yang menyamar dengan wajah _innocent_nya untuk mengelabui musuh?"

"..." Naruto terdiam. Kalau dugaan Sasuke benar, artinya selama ini ia telah tertelan mentah-mentah oleh skenario pembunuh nomor satu di dunia tersebut.

"Tapi, itu hanya dugaanku saja. Karena siswi di kelas kita yang memiliki kehidupan misterius hanya Yamanaka dan Sakura."

"_T-teme_, kau sudah yakin soal dugaanmu itu?"

"Yakin. Aku yakin sekali. Instingku menuntun untuk menyelidiki Sakura."

"Tapi, dia 'kan kekasihmu."

"Urusan pribadi tidak boleh dibawa dalam misi. Mungkin dengan hubunganku dengannya, aku bisa lebih mudah mengorek informasi darinya."

"_T-teme_..."

"Aku memilih mengorbankan perasaanku untuk kepentingan dunia, _dobe_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke sambil menghindari tatapan Naruto padanya. Kalau dibilang tidak sakit, tentu saja sakit. Orang yang kau cintai ternyata orang yang akan kau bunuh, dan parahnya lagi ia adalah orang yang membohongimu. Sakit jika dugaan Sasuke benar. Cinta yang ia rajut selama ini, mungkin saja semuanya hanya berisi kepalsuan.

"_Cih, bullshit!_"

.

.

.

Permainan kehidupan adalah permainan bumerang.

Pikiran,perbuatan, dan perkataan kita akan kembali pada kita, dengan ketepatan yang menakjubkan.

Kebenaran.

Itu merupkan sesuatu yang indah dan mengerikan, dan karenanya harus dirawat dengan kewaspadaan yang luar biasa.

Barangsiapa tidak mampu menghadapi kebenaran, ia dinyatakan gugur.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Wah sepertinya ada beberapa bahasa Perancis tercantum ya? :P ini terjemahannya.

"Nous attendons votre réponse, Miss." : "Kami menunggu jawaban anda, nona."

"_Ce, mesdames?" _ : "Bagaimana, nona?"

"_Je n'aime pas attendre, Miss." _: "Saya tidak suka menunggu, Nona."

Oh ya, ada tambahan 1 divisi lagi. Divisi _latent_ diambil dari bahasa Latin. _Latent_ artinya mengintai. Jadi, divisi _Latent_ adalah divisi khusus orang-orang yang pandai mengintai untuk mendapatkan informasi. Ngomong-ngomong, ada tulisan _guillotine_ atau bahasa Indonesianya gillotin. Itu adalah alat pancung untuk hukuman mati. Yang penasaran dengan gambarnya, silahkan search di google. _Ja_, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** – 12/03/13 11.10 AM


	11. Chapter 11

Siapa yang mau romance disini, angkat tangannya! Haha. #kena bully rame"# sekedar selingan saja. Saya agak stress karena banyak yang meminta romance SasuSaku. Jadi, saya tulis di chapter ini. Mungkin _full_ SasuSaku. Tapi saya tidak janji, soalnya saya ngetik ini dulu daripada ceritanya. Wkwk. Oh ya, ada yang menanyakan soal ending. Mungkin saya menginginkan sad ending. Menurut saya, happy ending itu terlalu mainstream. :P hampir saya lupa, saya ucapin terima kasih untuk reader newbie **Ah Rin**, dia menyumbang beberapa review tanda dia membaca cerita saya _totally_. Terima kasih ya. :P untuk yang menyindir saya memplagiat kata-kata di profilnya, saya tidak peduli asalkan saya tidak berbuat seperti itu. Yosh! Balas review dulu!

Sami haruchi 2 : waduh, bingung apa lagi? Wkwk. Wah penasaran akut? Parah, wkwk. Nih saya sudah update. Enjoy ya!

Canthy Meilanda : Wah, greget? Makasih ya. Nih udah update, enjoy!

Guest : jangan panggil saya senpai, saya belum senior. Soal itu, rahasia. Wkwk. Makasih review nya ya?

Ucucubi : Ah yang bener? Baca lagi di chapter-9. :P

Mochisa : Haha. Ini sudah update. Maaf lama. :P Kalau lama selesai, akan ada kesan jalan ceritanya berbelit-belit. Chapter depan, saya usahakan ada kok. :P Terima kasih ya.

Ryu kun : mungkin rela deh. Tapi ngenes kalau Sasu bunuh Saku. Soalnya, Sasu kan sayang dengan Saku. Ngomong-ngomong, bukan gangster gueen tp gangster queen. :P nih udah update, enjoy!

uchiha's sakura : Terima kasih ya. :P Ini sudah update, Enjoy!

Namikaze hiruto : Haha. _Main pairing_nya SasuSaku. Saya fokusin pairing ke SasuSaku. Maaf ya, ini sudah update. Enjoy!

no name : ah kamu terlalu memuji. Wkwk. Ini sudah update, enjoy ya!

Special Thanks To :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, blue minra, Diella NadiLa**, **Haru-kun Uchiha, Sami haruchi, Ayano Futabatei, Sami haruchi 2, sasa. Smarti, Retno UchiHaruno, nayauzumaki, sakura SASAke, Sasano Hyo, NaMoKiChi Akasuna, BBB TripleB, Api Hitam AMATERASU, Violet Rainbow, Kisasa Kaguya, Echy AppleBlue, Anka-Chan, rizkikikidewi, iSakuraHaruno1, Zumisa Kahyuchi, AzuraCantyle, sora azura, hanazono yuri, Kisasa Kaguya, Ah Rin.**

.

.

.

Kita tidak dapat mengubah masa lalu

Kita tidak dapat mengubah tingkah laku seseorang

Kita tidak dapat mengubah apa yang sudah direncanakan Tuhan

Hanya satu hal yang dapat kita ubah

Yaitu, sikap kita sendiri sebagai seorang manusia.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, Gore, Miss-typo(s), a little bit **Soft-Mature** content(s).

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

Haruno _Mansion_ – Konoha, Japan.

Kicauan burung-burung kecil terdengar begitu merdu di halaman rumah–atau lebih tepatnya mansion–milik keluarga Haruno. Mentari pun mulai terbit –memberi tanda kepada setiap orang untuk memulai aktivitas mereka kembali. Namun tidak untuk nona muda keluarga terpandang itu. Tampaknya, ia masih enggan membuka kelopak matanya. Pelayan-pelayan yang masuk ke kamar untuk membangunkannya pun ia usir karena –menurutnya– mereka telah mengusik ketenangannya. Oh ayolah, ini hari pertama liburan singkat musim dingin. Siapa yang mau bangun awal di hari libur?

"Sakura-_sama_, sudah jam 8. Kami sudah menyiapkan air panas dan pakaian anda."

"_Urusai yo!_ Aku masih mengantuk! Keluar sana! Layani _onii-chan_ saja!" usir Sakura dengan nada sebal seraya melemparkan salah satu bantalnya ke arah suara pelayan-pelayannya.

"Tapi Sakura-_sama,_ bangun terlalu telat itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatan anda. Selain itu, anda akan sakit _maag_ jika melewati waktu sarapan anda."

Oh sial, para pelayannya jauh lebih cerewet daripada ibunya sendiri. Setidaknya begitulah batin Sakura. "Ngg. Sebentar lagi. Aku sangat mengantuk."

Enam pelayan yang berdiri di sisi kiri-kanan kasur _queen size_ milik Sakura saling bertatapan –seolah mencari cara lain untuk membangunkan nona muda mereka. Mereka bukannya cerewet atau apa, tetapi mereka khawatir kepada gadis _pink_ itu. Sayang? Memang ada sebersit rasa sayang mereka kepada Sakura. Karena mereka melayani Sakura selama kurang lebih 11 tahun lamanya. Tetapi walau mereka sudah bekerja cukup lama disana, mereka tidak berani membangunkan tuan mereka dengan mengguncang tubuhnya –karena agak tidak sopan.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Suara dentangan sepatu beradu dengan lantai keramik rumah itu. Para pelayan sontak menundukkan kepala mereka tanda memberi hormat kepada sang putera –angkat– sulung, Sai. Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat adiknya yang masih saja bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Ia menatap para pelayan, lalu dibalas dengan gelengan kepala serta raut wajah pasrah. Sai menghela nafas panjang.

"Saku, bangun."

"..." tidak ada jawaban. Sakura malah semakin menyamankan posisi berbaringnya.

"Saku, ini sudah jam 8." Kali ini Sai mengguncang pelan bahu mungil Sakura. Parahnya, Sakura menepis tangan kakaknya. Sai mengerti jika Sakura memerlukan istirahat yang cukup. Tetapi sungguh, Sakura bisa tidur siang nanti. Dan lagi, bangun tidur di atas jam 7 tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Saku, teman-temanmu tadi mengajakmu latihan basket. Tapi ku bilang pada mereka kau masih tidur. Jadi mereka meninggalkanmu."

SREET!

Selimut tersibak. Sakura langsung bangkit dengan posisi duduk. Surai merah mudanya yang indah, sekarang tampak acak-acakan. "APAA?! Kenapa _onii-chan_ tidak memberitahu ku? Sudah berapa lama?!" tanya Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." Jawab Sai dengan santai.

"AAAAAA! Aku harus mandi sekarang!" Sakura mengerang frustasi. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia langsung menyerbu masuk ke kamar mandi. Para pelayan cengo di tempat melihat reaksi nona muda mereka, dan tentu saja tindakan brutal Sai yang membohongi Sakura soal ajakan latihan basket tersebut.

"_A-ano_, Sai-_sama_..."

"_Daijoubu. _Aku akan mengatasi dia nanti." Jawab Sai seraya terkikik kecil. Para pelayan mengulum senyum karena kebiasaan Sai yang suka membohongi atau mengerjai nona muda mereka –yang cukup mirip dengan singa buas itu(?). Setelah itu, para pelayan pun turun dan menyiapkan sarapan berupa makanan ringan untuk kedua tuan mereka. Sai pun ikut turun untuk menikmati sarapan paginya. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, tapakan kaki menuruni tangga pun terdengar. Tampak Sakura yang sudah siap pergi latihan. Dengan kaos _orange_, celana pendek berwarna putih, sepatu _sport_ berwarna putih kekuningan, dan tak lupa rambut merah mudanya yang sepinggang diikat satu ke atas. Sebuah tas kecil tampak bertengger di punggungnya, mungkin berisi pakaian basketnya. Ya, memang bukan rahasia lagi jika gadis bermarga Haruno itu begitu mencintai permainan basket.

"_Onii-chan_, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

"Sarapan, Sakura."

"Tidak! Nanti tidak sempat latihan!" tolak Sakura seraya mencari-cari kunci motornya kemana-mana.

"Tidak ada latihan."

"Hah?!" Sakura pun berbalik dan mendelik tajam kepada sang kakak yang sedang menikmati roti bakar buatan koki keluarga Haruno itu.

"Berikan aku roti lagi, pelayan."

"Baik, Sai-_sama_."

Sai menyeruput kopi susunya dengan santai tanpa menggubris tatapan kebingungan namun penuh intimidasi dari Sakura. "Apa maksud _onii-chan_?!"

"Salah sendiri bangun kesiangan."

Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Teringat sesuatu, ia pun merogoh _smartphone_nya dan mengirimkan _BBM_ kepada Hinata –teman satu timnya. Tak sampai 20 detik, Hinata pun mengirimkan balasannya. Gigi putih Sakura bergemeletuk lalu menatap tajam kakaknya yang sedang memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa maksud _onii-chan_?!" pekik Sakura berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan mengarahkan layar _smartphone_nya tepat di wajah tampan Sai.

Hinata-Meii  
_recieved one minute ago_

Latihan? Ku rasa tidak ada, Sakura-_chan_. Bahkan aku sedang berlibur bersama keluargaku ke Suna. Bagaimana aku bisa mengajakmu?

"Memangnya itu apa?" tanya Sai–sok–polos.

"AARRGG! _Onii-chan _menyebalkaaaan~!" pekik Sakura sambil memukuli Sai dengan tas kecilnya. Sai hanya bisa mengaduh dan menerima dengan pasrah karma dari Sakura (?).

* * *

Frankfurt am Main _Airport _– Frankfurt, _Germany_

Tampak sebuah pesawat mulai mendekati bandara kebanggan Jerman yang bernama _Frankfurt am Main_ tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian, roda-roda pesawat tersebut pun menyentuh tanah –tanda akan segera mendarat. Tampak begitu banyak orang-orang yang menanti pendaratan pesawat tersebut –mungkin menjemput keluarga mereka. Saat pintu pesawat terbuka, para penumpang pun segera keluar sambil membawa koper masing-masing –termasuk Sasori dan tim misinya.

"_Ja_, kau yakin alamatnya benar, Kisame?" tanya Konan memastikan. Kisame menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Oh, kesulitan? Tidak. Mereka sudah terbiasa 'berkeliling' dunia untuk menjalankan misi. Jadi, persoalan bahasa tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka. Selanjutnya, mereka pun memanggil taksi dan bergerak menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak diisi dengan pembicaraan sama sekali. Mereka bertiga –Sasori, Konan, dan Kisame– sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri. Dan akhirnya setelah hampir 15 menit berada dalam taksi, mereka pun sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Jadi ini markas utama divisi _informa_?" gumam Sasori pelan. Setelah membayar kepada supir, mereka pun membawa barang bawaan mereka dan berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah yang terlihat sederhana itu. Sasori memencet bel yang terletak di samping pintu.

"_Guten Morgen, sorry keinen Sinn, was ist mit uns?"_ tanya sebuah suara dari _speaker_ kecil yang terletak di samping bel.

"_Wir brauchen ihre hilfe."_ Jawab Sasori.

"_Leider sind sie nicht betreten darf."_ Jawab suara tersebut lagi. Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar jawaban dari suara tersebut. Sungguh, apakah semua orang-orang divisi _informa_ semenyebalkan ini?

"_Unsere mitglieder und unsere organisation auf einer mission_." Tukas Sasori sebal.

"_Zeigen sie ihre organisation emblem, und rufen sie ihren geschäftsbereich_."

Sasori memutar bola matanya mendengar tanggapan berlebihan dari suara tersebut. Detik berikutnya, mereka pun mengangkat _tatoo_ tanda organisasi yang bertengger di bagian tubuh masing-masing. "_Gut, können sie eingeben. Leid dass sie warten._" Setelah suara itu menyetujui kedatangan mereka, pintu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Saat mereka masuk, seorang gadis berambut pirang menyambut mereka–dengan wajah datar–dan membimbing ketiga orang itu ke tempat sang pemimpin.

TOK.. TOK..

"_Führer, will jemand zu euch zu treffen._" Ucap gadis _bule_ itu. "_Sie gehen lassen._" Jawab sosok yang di balik pintu itu. Kemudian gadis tersebut pun membukakan pintu ruangan pemimpin mereka seraya mempersilahkan Sasori, Konan, dan Kisame untuk masuk. Setelah mereka masuk, pintu pun ditutup kembali.

"_Keine Notwendigkeit, was euch mit mir?_" lagi-lagi Sasori memutar bola matanya saat mendengar penuturan kepala divisi _informa_ yang terlalu formal.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, Tayuya. Mereka satu bangsa dengan kita. Pakai bahasa Jepang saja."

"Oh. Begitu. Silahkan duduk! Jadi, apa perlu kalian denganku?" tanya Tayuya kembali dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang –setelah sebelumnya menggunakan bahasa Jerman. Sasori yang bertindak sebagai ketua di misi ini pun menarik kursi yang terletak di depan meja Tayuya dan mendudukinya. Sedangkan Konan dan Kisame duduk di sofa yang tersedia di tepi ruangan.

"Begini, kami mendapatkan misi untuk menghilangkan bukti-bukti yang didapatkan FBI tentang Queen." Alis Tayuya mengernyit saat mendengar penuturan Sasori. "Kalian sudah mendapatkan _password_nya?" tanya Tayuya.

"Hn."

"Jadi, kalian ingin aku membantu menyadap sistem ruang kendali FBI? Begitu?" tanya Tayuya _to the point_ kepada Sasori. Sasori berdecak kagum. 'Memang bukan divisi sembarangan.' Batinnya.

"Begitulah. Bisa kau membantu kami?"

Tayuya tampak mempertimbangkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia pun menganggukkan kepala merahnya pelan. "Tapi, kau harus menentukan _timing_ yang tepat bagiku untuk menyadap sistem tersebut."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan _timing_nya."

"Bagus. Tetapi ada satu hal yang menjadi masalah."

"..."

"Aku hanya mampu menyadap sistemnya selama 10 menit. Sejauh yang ku tau, _console-system_ milik perusahaan FBI memiliki tingkat kejelian yang cukup tinggi. Jika aku menyadapnya terlalu lama, sistem akan melacak ketidak-wajaran itu dan mengirimkan sinyal tanda bahaya ke seluruh kantor. Bahkan parahnya sistem akan langsung menutup segala pintu masuk, jendela, saluran air, ataupun saluran angin yang ada di kantor." Jelas Tayuya.

"_Tch_, _shit_!" Sasori mengumpat pelan. Sementara Tayuya tampak memikirkan cara agar rencana mereka berhasil. "Aku punya usul."

"..."

"Aku dengar, ada seorang anak baru yang sedang menjalani pelatihan di Rusia. Ku dengar, dia mengambil 2 divisi. Dan sepertinya dia memiliki kecerdasan yang cukup bagus."

"Maksudmu– " Sasori menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Setelah itu, Tayuya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan –membenarkan dugaan Sasori. "Tapi, apa kau bisa menjamin keberhasilannya?" tanya Sasori–yang sebenarnya–khawatir.

"Berhasil atau tidak, kita tetap tidak akan ketahuan oleh pihak FBI. Anggap saja ini misi khusus untuknya." Ucap Tayuya pelan. Sasori tampak belum yakin akan keputusan Tayuya. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkin menyuruh seorang anggota baru menjalankan misi yang memerlukan limit waktu singkat seperti ini. "Kalau seandainya sistem mengirimkan kode peringatan, aku akan memakai jalan terakhir."

"Hn?"

"Aku akan memasukkan virus ganas ke sistem kantor itu. Tapi kecamkan, ini opsi terakhir karena keberadaan kita sudah diketahui." Sasori yang mendengarnya pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Memang tidak buruk bekerja sama dengan orang _genius_. "Oh ya, untuk keamanan anggota baru itu kirimkan salah satu rekanmu untuk berjaga disana kalau terjadi apa-apa."

"Hn. Kalau itu, aku yang akan melakukannya. Kebetulan, aku menyamar menjadi salah satu _security_ disana." Tayuya menyeringai saat mendengar penuturan Sasori. "Baik. Dengan ini, rencana kalian sudah tersusun rapi. Sementara ini, kalian menginaplah dulu disini. Aku akan menyuruh beberapa anak buahku untuk mempersiapkan teknologi yang kalian perlukan."

"Hn."

Tayuya pun menekan suatu tombol berwarna merah berukuran kecil di mejanya. "_S-chan_, tolong kau bawa tamu kita ke kamar tamu. Kita memerlukan 3 kamar." Ucap Tayuya.

"_Ha'i_, Tayuya-_sama_."

"Kenapa 3 kamar? Dua kamar saja. Satu kamar untuk Sasori, dan satu kamar untukku dan Konan." Ucap Kisame seraya tertawa keras. Konan mendelik kepada pemuda berwajah hiu itu, lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu ia menginjak kaki Kisame yang hanya berlapis _sneakers_ dengan _boots_ hitamnya yang bergaya _flat-hells_. Bahkan jika ia sedang memakai sepatu yang memiliki _hells_ runcing, ia takkan segan-segan menginjak kaki Kisame dengan itu. Kisame pun mengaduh-aduh ria saat kaki kirinya terasa berdenyut kencang karena injakan rekan misinya.

"Kau punya orang Jepang disini?" tanya Sasori kepada Tayuya.

"Kau kira yang masuk divisi _informa_ hanya orang-orang Eropa?" jawab Tayuya –membalikkan kembali pertanyaan Sasori. Sasori hanya membalas ucapan Tayuya dengan 'oh.'

TOK.. TOK..

"Silahkan masuk!" setelah itu, muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang di balik pintu. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya pelan kepada Tayuya dan ketiga tamu pemimpinnya. "Mari, silahkan ikuti aku." Ajak gadis itu dengan sopan. Manik kehitamannya tampak redup namun begitu mempesona. Matanya yang sipit menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Sehingga tidak heran Kisame sudah _klepek-klepek_ saat melihatnya. Dasar Kisame!

* * *

Haruno _mansion_ – Konoha, Japan.

Di ruang makan yang luas dan berdesain mewah itu tampak begitu sepi. Tampak delapan orang wanita dengan seragam _maid_ berjejer di pinggir ruangan menunggu kedua tuan mereka menyelesaikan sarapan pagi mereka yang begitu _khidmat_. Ah maaf? Khidmat?

"Kau kan bisa tidur lagi nanti siang. Kenapa kau mau bangun telat? Ya terpaksa ku memakai cara seperti itu untuk membohongimu."

"..." hening. Sakura tetap mengembungkan pipinya dan tidak menjawab perkataan kakaknya lantaran masih kesal. Oh ayolah, bayangkan saat kau sedang begitu senangnya akan melakukan hobimu hingga terpaksa bangun dari tempat tidur dan ternyata kau sedang dibohongi! Bukan perkara yang menyenangkan–untuk Sakura.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Nanti _onii-chan_ harus membelikanku _burger_, _pizza McRonni_, dan _strawberry pancake_. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji."

Senyum Sakura mengembang saat Sai berjanji akan memenuhi permintaannya. Bukan hal besar memang, tetapi Sakura meminta itu hanya sekedar untuk menghibur suasana hatinya. Anggap saja kakaknya sudah membayar atas kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat. Saat Sakura menyelesaikan sarapannya sambil menyeruput segelas susu yang terletak di samping piringnya, alisnya mengernyit saat melihat _smartphone_nya berkedip dengan _LED _merah. Ia pun meraih _smartphone_ itu dan membuka pesan yang dikirim kepadanya.

Uchiha Sasuke  
_recieved one minute ago_

Sakura kau ada di rumah?

Jemari mungil Sakura pun bergerak lincah di atas _screen_ _smartphone_nya yang memiliki _brand_ BlackBerry Monza tersebut. Sakura pun membalas pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu dengan jawaban 'ya'.

Uchiha Sasuke  
_recieved one minute ago_

Aku akan berada di sana 10 menit lagi. Bersiap-siaplah.

Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah tanda tidak mengerti atas ucapan kekasihnya yang kelewat singkat. Sakura pun mengarahkan layar _handheld_nya tepat di depan wajah tampan Sai. Sai yang sedang menyeruput kopi susunya tampak sedikit tersedak karena terkejut. "_Onii-chan_, ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah _innocent_ tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya yang sedang mendelik ke arahnya. Namun Sai menghentikan delikannya, dan membantu Sakura memahami isi _messenger_ Sasuke.

"_Imouto_, aku meragukan kecerdasanmu."

Sakura kembali mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal kepada sang kakak. "Dia mengajakmu kencan, _imouto_. Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Dia akan menjemputmu dalam 10 menit."

"K-Kencan?"

"Hn. Coba kau baca lebih teliti!" titah Sai sembari menyeruput kopi susunya yang tinggal seperempat gelas. Sakura pun membaca kembali _BBM_ dari Sasuke dengan lebih teliti. Menit berikutnya, manik _emerald_ itu menatap kosong layar _handheld_nya. Sai tidak menggubrisnya. "_Jeanne Glarria Le Louisse de La Holmes._" Gumam Sasori pelan.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama itu, _onii-chan_? Aku muak mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura membuang muka dari sang kakak yang memanggil nama aslinya–yang terkesan agak menyindirnya. Namun Sakura mengerti akan maksud Sai yang sengaja memanggil nama kebangsawanannya–yang agak membuatnya muak karena teringat akan keluarganya. "Aku _Mine Lupin Holmes_. Aku bukan mainan bangsawan Holmes." Sai hanya menyeringai sambil mengoleskan margarin pada roti tawar yang disediakan di atas meja makan yang memiliki ukuran cukup panjang tersebut.

"Hn. Jadi?"

"Aku akan bersiap-siap." Ucap Sakura datar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu per satu anak tangga berbentuk _spiral_ dengan warna putih gading itu menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap. Sai pun melanjutkan sarapannya dengan santai. Sementara para pelayan hanya melongo tanda tidak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan mereka –yang agak membawa-bawa bahasa asing. Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak Sakura turun dengan mengenakan baju berbahan _chiffon _bergaya _gold-blink_ yang memiliki kerah dan berdasi rendah dipadukan dengan rok pendek dengan model _net-ballet _berwarna hitam keabuan. Rambut _soft pink_nya yang di_roll_ pun semakin mempermanis penampilannya. Ia pun mengambil kursi tempat makan sebagai tempat duduknya sebentar, untuk memasang _boots_ berwarna putihnya yang hanya menutupi hingga pergelangan kaki dan ber_hells_ 5 _centimeter_ tersebut. "_Ne_, _onii-chan_. Aku pergi dulu!"

"_être prudent et avoir une date bien_, Jeanne." Pancing Sai–dengan bahasa Perancis–kepada adiknya yang baru saja akan berangkat. Gigi putih Sakura bergemeletukan lalu membalik dan melemparkan botol minuman isotonik berukuran kecil yang baru saja selesai ia tenggak isinya setengah kepada sang kakak yang seolah tidak dapat bernafas jika satu hari saja tidak mengusilinya.

"_Ittai_.." pekik Sai seraya mengelus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan Sakura. "_Urusai yo!_ Namaku Sakura! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama memuakkan itu!" setelah mengomel, Sakura pun mendengus keras dan meninggalkan ruang makan–beserta Sai di dalamnya–untuk pergi bersama Sasuke.

* * *

_Chic Restaurant_ – Konoha, Japan.

Permata _onyx_ itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis _pink_ yang sedang duduk di depannya saat ini. Ah, melihat wajah polos gadis yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya itu membuat hati pemuda Uchiha itu berbunga-bunga. "_Ne, Sasuke-kun_. Kenapa melihatku terus?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Jawab Sakura sembari menggaruk pipi ranumnya pelan. "Hanya saja–"

"Hm? _Nani_?"

"Hanya saja, kau cantik sekali hari ini." Puji Sasuke tulus. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa seperti pemuda paling beruntung di dunia karena dapat meluluhkan hati gadis Haruno yang merangkap sebagai kapten basket perempuan dan major dalam _marching_-_band_ sekolah. Sakura yang dipuji seperti itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin–menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya. "A-a-k-k-kalau begitu biasanya a-aku j-j-jelek? Begitu?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata karena saking gugupnya.

"Tidak. Sekali cantik, akan tetap cantik bagaimanapun gaya penampilanmu setiap harinya." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya itu. Sementara Sakura tetap menundukkan kepalanya karena masih dalam _mood_ malu(?).

"_Ne,_ Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"..."

"..."

"_Iie, nanimonai_."

"_Hontou ni_?"

"_H-hontou!_ Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Sasuke-_kun_." Tak lama kemudian, pelayan pun datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Sakura langsung menyeruput jus _strawberry_ pesanannya karena ia cukup haus. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang melemparkan botol berisi minuman isotoniknya kepada sang kakak yang menyebalkan itu.

"Sakura?"

"H-Hm? _Nani, _Sasuke-_kun_?"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus memulai dari mana. Sementara Sakura tetap menyeruput pelan jus tersebut dengan sedotan yang disediakan. Lama Sasuke terdiam, membuat Sakura cukup penasaran. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"A–mungkin ini agak kurang sopan, tetapi–"

"Katakan saja, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Mengenai kehidupan keluargamu."

"..." Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas tinggi yang tengah digenggamnya saat ini. Ia pun menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja. Jujur, aku agak khawatir akan dirimu. Kau tampak agak tertekan karena persoalan keluargamu." Ucap Sasuke pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti gadis yang sangat sensitif jika menyinggungkan hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya. "Nanti saja ya, Sasuke -_kun_. Aku akan menceritakan padamu nanti. Sekarang kita nikmati dulu waktu-waktu awal ini. Kapan lagi kita bisa keluar bersama-sama seperti ini 'kan?" ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum paksa.

"Maaf."

"T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya juga tidak ap–" ucapan Sasuke terputus seketika saat mendengar kikikan pelan dari gadis di depannya. Alisnya mengernyit tanda ia bingung. "Ya ampun Sasuke-_kun_! Kau sederhana sekali. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti akan ku ceritakan padamu." Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum. Sasuke pun membulatkan matanya terkejut karena Sakura bersedia menceritakan kehidupan keluarganya. Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke langsung merenggut gelas jus milik Sakura. "AA! Sasuke-_kun_! Itu jusku!" Sakura terus menggapai-gapai jusnya yang sedang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Detik berikutnya, Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

_Indirect Kiss_.

Sasuke meminum sedikit jus _strawberry_ milik Sakura dengan sedotan Sakura tentunya. Bukan berarti Sasuke menyukai jus berwarna _pink_ yang manis itu, tetapi Sasuke ingin memberikan _indirect kiss_ bagi Sakura–sekedar untuk menghibur kekasihnya. "_Indirect kiss_." Gumam Sasuke pelan. Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. "S-Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke mengulum senyum saat melihat Sakura merebut kembali jus _strawberry_nya dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian Sakura pun meminum kembali jusnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Sasuke menyeringai. "Naif sekali. Kau melakukan _indirect kiss_ lagi kepadaku, Sakura-_chan_. Sudah ku duga kau menginginkannya. Sekalian saja ku berikan _direct kiss_, mau?"

"_H-hentai! Urusai yo, _Sasuke-_kun_! _Hentai no BAKAAAA_!" pekik Sakura dengan suara sedang, namun tidak akan terdengar hingga ke beberapa meja di sekitar mereka karena mereka duduk di pojok restoran. Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar omelan kekasihnya. "Ah–ahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura. Jangan marah ya?" ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak pucuk kepala Sakura pelan. Sakura merenggut sebal. "Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura lagi. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. "Kau benar-benar lucu, _hime_." Wajah Sakura memerah kembali saat Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang memalukan –menurutnya.

"_U-urusai yo_! Sasuke-_kun_ selalu saja menggodaku!"

"Ah–ahaha! _Gomen, gomen_ aku hanya bercanda. Jangan mengambek ya?"

"Awas kalau Sasuke-_kun_ mengulanginya lagi!"

"Hn. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. _Ano,_ Sakura.."

"Hm?"

"Boleh 'kan kalau aku menyuapimu?"

"Eh?" pipi Sakura mengembung kembali dengan rona merah tipis. "Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan! Katanya sudah berjanji!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu, _hime_. Aku hanya ingin menyuapimu. Satu suap saja."

"Janji?"

"Hn." Setelah menyanggupi janjinya, tangan Sasuke pun mengambil sendok kecil yang terletak di samping _chocolate-banana pudding parfait_ yang tersaji di sebuah piring kecil di depan Sakura. Dengan telaten, Sasuke mengiris sedikit _parfait_ itu dari pinggir kanan dan mengangkat sendok tersebut pelan. "Buka mulutmu, Sakura. Aaa.."

"Aaa.."

HUP!

_Parfait_ yang mendapat gelar salah satu dari _irresistable parfait_ itu 'mendarat' dengan mulus dalam mulut gadis merah muda tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah imut kekasihnya yang sedang mengunyah pelan _parfait _itu. Setelah menelannya, Sakura pun tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke. "_Ne_, ayo giliran Sasuke-_kun_!"

"H-Hn?"

"Sekarang giliranku menyuapi Sasuke-_kun_. Aaa.."

"T-Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak suka makanan man–" ucapan Sasuke terpotong. _Parfait_ itu telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ah, alangkah menyebalkannya gadis di depannya ini. Detik berikutnya, terdengar kikikan tertahan dari Sakura. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ _kawaii_! –Ahahaha." Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sang kekasih yang sedang tertawa lepas saat ini. Setidaknya, itulah ekspresi yang Sasuke suka–selain ekspresi marah dan merajuk–dari gadis yang lebih sering menunjukkan wajah murung dan mengantuk saat ia sedang sendirian.

"Makan yang banyak. Biar nanti kau bertambah gemuk."

"Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan!" pekik Sakura sembari mengembungkan pipinya lagi karena pemuda Uchiha itu lagi-lagi membuatnya kesal.

* * *

_Federal Bureau of Investigation office _– Washington DC, USA.

"_Sorry_, _but please show your identity card to me!"_ ucap seorang pria _bule_ yang mengenakan seragam _security_ khas kantor pusat organisasi _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ tersebut kepada dua orang gadis yang baru saja akan memasuki gedung megah itu. Tanpa basa-basi, kedua gadis itu langsung menyerahkan kartu identitas mereka kepada petugas keamanan tersebut.

"_Thank you, Miss_. _Now, what kind of business you have here?"_

"_I'm going to meet my boyfriend. He works here. If i remember it correctly, his full-name is _Sasori Akasuna." Jawab gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan ikat satu itu kepada pria tersebut.

"Sasori Akasuna?"

"_He works here as a security. He has a red hair and cute face. Y'now?"_

"_Ah! I know him."_

"_Um, can you tell us where he is?_"

"_I'll accompany both of you to his place_._"_

"_Thank you, sir!"_

Seringai terpancar di wajah gadis berambut biru yang berjalan di belakang gadis berambut pirang tersebut. 'Gadis ini lumayan.' Batin Konan. _"You can walk forward, then you'll meet two crosses. Go to the left one, and you'll find a security post there."_

"_Oh, I see. Thank you, sir!"_

"_You're welcome! Any help?"_

"_No, thanks."_

"_Okay, then I'll back to my post."_

_Security_ itu pun berjalan kembali menuju _post_nya. Sementara kedua gadis itupun pergi ke _post_ 'rekan' mereka sesuai dengan arah yang diberitahu oleh _security_ tersebut. "Kami mengandalkanmu." Ucap Konan pelan kepada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Langkah Ino terhenti sesaat. "Ini.. Inikah rasanya saat diandalkan?" batin Ino.

"Kami percaya kau bisa, walau kau masih baru disini, nona." Iris _aquamarine_ itu membulat seketika. Inilah hari pertama kali dirinya diandalkan dan dipercaya sekaligus. Ino? Ia merasa bahagia bukan main karena inilah pertama kalinya ia dipercaya dan diandalkan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ah, anak baru yang polos. Ia tidak tau bahwa kalimat itu hanya untuk membuatnya 'membara' saja. Ia tidak tau bahwa kalimat itu hanya berupa 'sogokan' agar ia mau melakukan usaha terbaiknya. "Aku akan melakukan sebaik yang ku bisa." Jawab Ino kepada Konan. Konan menyeringai, karena gadis itu telah termakan oleh 'sogokan' halusnya.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Tayuya?" tanya Konan kepada Sasori saat ia dan Ino sampai di pos jaga Sasori. Sasori pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Dia akan mengirimkan pesan padamu 10 detik sebelum ia menyadap sistem itu." Konan pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, ini denahnya. Silahkan kalian lihat dulu." Ucap Sasori seraya menyerahkan sebuah denah yang menerangkan rute mereka menuju ruang penyimpanan barang bukti. "Ini rute terdekatnya?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah Ino. Aku akan menjelaskan padamu rute yang akan kau lalui." Ucap Konan sembari menyerahkan denah tersebut lalu menjelaskan rute-rute yang akan dilewati kepada Ino beserta susunan rencana yang mereka buat untuk mengelabui orang-orang yang lewat. Ino mendengarkan penjelasan itu dengan serius. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah misi pertamanya setelah sempat dilatih beberapa hari di Moskow. Sedikit demi sedikit, gadis manis itu telah mendekati kegelapan yang ditawarkan oleh Gangster Queen.

* * *

Konoha Park – Konoha, Japan.

Gelakan tawa seorang gadis terdengar di taman kota yang agak ramai tersebut. Tangan mungil gadis itu tampak memegang beberapa lembar foto yang sempat diambil saat ia dan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam _photo-box_ sekitar 15 menit lalu. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang gadis, pemuda tersebut malah memasang wajah datar namun tersirat raut kekesalan kepada gadis di sampingnya ini. Kalau saja ia tidak menuruti keinginan gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam _photo-box_, mungkin saat ini gadis kesayangannya tidak sedang asyik menertawakan ekspresinya dalam foto tersebut. "Apa kau sudah puas tertawa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal kepada Sakura yang sedang mengusap air matanya karena ia tertawa terlalu lama.

"Ah–ahaha. Sasuke-_kun _lucu sekali. Lihat yang ini!" ucap Sakura menunjukkan sebuah foto yang paling menyebalkan–bagi Sasuke. Sasuke membuang muka saat Sakura menunjukkan foto itu kepadanya. Di foto itu, tampak Sasuke sedang tersenyum lebar. Tampan, memang. Tetapi, senyum itu terlalu lebar dan seakan merusak _imej_ _cool_ Sasuke–menurutnya. "Lain kali jangan harap aku akan menemanimu ke _photo-box_ lagi."

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_! Masa' begitu saja sudah marah? Fotonya bagus begini kok._ –ppfffttt!_ Ahahaha!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi putih Sasuke. Tak ia sangka, gadis yang satu ini bahkan dua kali lebih menyebalkan daripada sahabatnya–Naruto. "Sasuke-_kun_."

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke malah mempercepat langkahnya lantaran kesal dengan Sakura yang telah menertawainya berkali-kali. "Sasuke-_kun_~!"

"..."

"Sasuke-_kun_ _no BAKA_!"

Sasuke berbalik dan langsung mendelik kepada Sakura yang sekarang malah memasang wajah sebal. Oh hebat, siapa yang membuat siapa kesal sekarang? "Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan! Aku 'kan hanya bercanda! Jarang-jarang 'kan aku melihatmu tersenyum lebar! Menyebalkan!" Sakura terus mengomel kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghela napas panjang. Ya, mau tak mau ia harus mengalah kepada gadis kesayangannya itu. "Hhh.. Baiklah. Aku kalah. Aku mengaku salah." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak pelan surai merah muda yang dibentuk gelombang tersebut. Senyum Sakura mengembang seketika. Ia pun mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menatap Sasuke dan menjulurkan lidahnya tanda meledek sang kekasih yang telah mengalah untuk dirinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Hn?"

"_Watashi wa anata o hontōni suki_." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah memerah kepada Sasuke. Hati Sasuke berdesir hangat saat mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lalu menjawab, "_Watashi wa anata mo aishiteimasu_." Sakura tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia pun memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke sempat terkejut, namun ia membalas pelukan Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah cantik tersebut. "_Ne_, setelah ini kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri mau kemana?"

"Kita ke danau itu saja. Ku rasa, ini sudah terlalu larut untuk ke pantai."

"Pantai?"

"Tadinya aku ingin melihat _sunset_ bersamamu. Tapi, lebih baik kita melihat _sunset_ di danau itu saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

"A–ah! Sasuke-_kun_ menggombal terus!"

CUP!

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Basah, dingin, lembut, dan nyaman. Itulah yang mereka berdua rasakan saat ini. Setelah 10 detik, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya kepada Sakura yang tengah merona hebat. "Aku tidak menggombal, _hime_. Aku sungguh ingin melihat _sunset_ bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari menatap lurus ke arah manik _emerald_ tersebut. "S-Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Hn. Ayo kita kesana! Sudah jam 5, nanti kita tidak sempat melihat _sunset_ lagi."

"U-um, iya."

Sasuke pun mengenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju danau yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Saat sampai, mereka pun memilih tempat duduk yang berjarak sekitar 20 kaki dari bibir danau. "Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Mengenai keluargaku.."

"..."

"Tadi kau menanyakan soal itu kepadaku 'kan? Dan aku berjanji akan mence–"

"Sudah, tidak apa. Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan menceritakannya."

"..."

"Aku berasal dari keluarga yang tidak harmonis."

"..."

"Sai –kakakku diangkat menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga kami saat ia masih bayi. Saat dulu aku kecil, aku sering bersama dengan Sai dan orang tuaku. Tapi semuanya berubah saat kakekku meninggal. Dalam surat wasiat tertulis bahwa 75% kekayaan yang kakekku miliki diberikan kepada ayahku, sementara sisanya untuk jaminan hari tua nenekku. Sejak saat itu, orang tuaku mulai sibuk mengolah perusahaan-perusahaan yang diberikan oleh kakekku. Awalnya hanya ayahku yang sibuk, tapi akhirnya ibuku pun ikut terjun dalam dunia ayahku. Mereka mulai melupakanku dan Sai. Ulang tahunku yang dulunya dirayakan bersama, sekarang hanya ku rayakan bersama Sai. Ayahku tak pernah lagi mengantarku ke sekolah. Ibuku tak pernah lagi memasakkan makan malam untukku. Akhirnya orang tuaku mulai memanggil beberapa orang untuk mengurus kami. Supir, juru masak, pembantu, _security_, dan lain-lainnya. Mereka anggap, orang-orang itu dapat menggantikan tugas mereka untuk mengurus kami di rumah." Sakura menjeda sebentar ceritanya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Aku yang memang cengeng, semakin cengeng karena aku semakin lemah tanpa orang tuaku. Namun Sai memberiku semangat, memberiku dukungan. Ia yakin bahwa aku ini kuat. Aku mampu berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri walau tidak ada orang tuaku. Akhirnya aku berubah. Hingga saat ini, aku yang sekarang adalah lawan dari aku yang dulu."

"..."

"Kau tau, Sasuke-_kun_? Sampai sekarang aku masih sering menangisi kedua orang tuaku. Aku berpikir, kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padaku? Ia berikan harta kekayaan untuk membutakan kedua orang tuaku. Aku dicampakkan oleh mereka, namun anak-anak yang lain dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka. Bahkan ayah dan ibuku kurang mempedulikanku, dan menyerahkan segala urusanku kepada Sai."

"..."

"Bahkan dua tahun ini, mereka belum pulang ke rumah. Mereka pun jarang menelpon. Hingga setiap malam kalau aku teringat akan masa kecilku bersama mereka, aku menangis. Terus menangis tanpa ku tau kapan air mataku akan berhenti."

"..."

"Kau tau? Terkadang aku melakukan kenakalan di sekolah. Dan menurutmu, untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"..."

"Aku ingin mencari perhatian. Aku ingin diperhatikan. Hanya untuk itu. Dan hanya dengan itulah aku merasa lebih terhibur, Sasuke-_kun_."

"..."

"Aku.."

GREP!

"Cukup, Sakura. Tidak perlu kau teruskan lagi. Maaf karena aku memintamu menjelaskan kehidupan keluargamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku berjanji."

"Ng?"

"Aku akan menjadi sandaran hidupmu sama seperti Sai. Aku berjanji."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_.."

"_Aishiteru, hime_." Ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. "_Aishiteru mo, akira-kun_." Balas Sakura pada Sasuke.

"_Gomen_.."

"Hm? Minta maaf untuk apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil itu. _"Kenapa aku mencurigai gadis sebaik dirinya? Bodoh!"_ batin Sasuke. Tapi, entahlah. Tampaknya Uchiha Sasuke telah termakan mentah-mentah oleh sandiwara gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut. Cinta itu memang dapat membutakan seseorang.

.

.

.

Terkadang kau harus rela melepaskan apa yang kau miliki demi memiliki hal yang baru

Kau akan bahagia saat mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan

Namun nyatanya, kau bersyukur ketika kau mendapatkannya

Seperti itulah cinta

Kau akan merasa bahagia ketika menginginkannya, namun kau akan bersyukur ketika kau mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Wah wah, ada bahasa Jepang, Perancis, dan Jerman ya? Ini terjemahannya.

"_Guten Morgen, sorry keinen Sinn, was ist mit uns?" _: Selamat pagi, maaf sebelumnya. Ada perlu apa dengan kami?

"_Wir brauchen ihre hilfe." _: Kami memerlukan bantuan kalian.

"_Leider sind sie nicht betreten darf." _: Maaf, kalian tidak diijinkan untuk masuk.

"_Unsere mitglieder und unsere organisation auf einer mission_." : Kami anggota organisasi dan kami sedang dalam misi.

"_Zeigen sie ihre organisation emblem, und rufen sie ihren geschäftsbereich_." : Tolong tunjukkan lambang organisasi kalian, dan sebutkan divisi kalian masing-masing.

"_Gut, können sie eingeben. Leid dass sie warten._" : Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu.

"_Führer, will jemand zu euch zu treffen._" : Pemimpin, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu.

"_Sie gehen lassen._" : Kau boleh kembali.

"_Keine Notwendigkeit, was euch mit mir?_" : Ada perlu apa kalian denganku?

"_être prudent et avoir une date bien_, Jeanne." : Hati-hati, dan nikmati kencanmu, Jeanne.

"_Watashi wa anata o hontōni suki_." : Aku sangat mencintaimu.

"_Watashi wa anata mo aishiteimasu_." : Aku juga mencintaimu.

Maaf ya agak lama. Saya terdempet liburan terus. Jadi, saya agak tidak memiliki mood untuk mengetik ini. Saya baru mengetiknya selasa kemarin. Saya ngebut sampai 4k words. Haha. Yosh! Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri** – 03/04/13 10.52 AM


	12. Chapter 12

Action dari divisi assault? Modern technology dari divisi informa? Yap! Ada di chapter ini. #masang papan iklan# saya tidak sadar kalau gore & action cerita ini tenggelam. tapi saya akan bangkitkan lagi (?) di chapter ini! :P Oh iya, saya sedang berbaik hati. Saya mau share sebuah lagu dan sebuah anime bagus. :P coba download lagu ini (Britney Spears – Till The World Ends) lalu coba tonton anime ini (Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka 2 seasons). :P tidak akan menyesal kok. Yosh! Balas review dulu!

Sami haruchi 2 : Haha. Tidak apa. Memangnya mau lama-lama, eh? Wkwk. *smirk  
thanks reviewnya. :P

sasusaku uciha : Iya salam kenal. Berat? Haha. Tidak mungkin 'kan gangster itu manis, baik. :P justru itu yang saya harapkan. *smirk* supaya cerita ini berkesan. :P kalau happy ending, Saku ditangkap loh. Mau? Wkwk. I love you too. #lah? Makasih reviewnya. Wkwk.

yukamari-chan12 : 'kan buta karena cinta. :P makasih banyak. Ini sudah update. Maaf lama ya.

Canthy Meilanda : Hahaha. Iya :P bocoran? Ah paling 1 atau 2 chapter lagi fanfic ini selesai. :P saya cepatin alur kok. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil pakai embel-embel. Panggil Yueri aja. Ini udah update. Maaf lama ya.

Ryu kun : Oh ya? Haha. Terima kasih. :P akan terjawab di chapter ini atau mungkin chapter depan. :P maaf lama, ya. Ini baru update. :P enjoy!

pitalica : Terima kasih. :P ini sudah update. Enjoy!

Guest : Iya. Saya rencanakan ini sad ending. :P Kalau Saku sadar, dia akan diserahkan ke FBI dan menerima hukuman loh. Bisa saja hukuman mati. :P tampaknya semuanya bohong. :P Hahaha. Tidak apa. Makasih reviewnya.

Special Thanks To :

Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, blue minra, Diella NadiLa, Haru-kun Uchiha, Sami haruchi, Ayano Futabatei, Sami haruchi 2, sasa. Smarti, Retno UchiHaruno, nayauzumaki, sakura SASAke, Sasano Hyo, NaMoKiChi Akasuna, BBB TripleB, Api Hitam AMATERASU, Violet Rainbow, Kisasa Kaguya, Echy AppleBlue, Anka-Chan, rizkikikidewi, iSakuraHaruno1, Zumisa Kahyuchi, AzuraCantyle, sora azura, hanazono yuri, Ah Rin, Mikaela Williams, nowan456 yoval, Broken Reveries, Novrie TomatoCherry.

.

.

.

Ketika kau jatuh, janganlah tetap berada di bawah.

Jatuh bukan berarti kalah, itu tandanya kau harus bangkit dan kembali mencoba.

Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu atas keputusan yang salah.

Setiap orang pernah sama sepertimu.

Tapi, jadikanlah kesalahanmu sebagai pelajaran untuk keputusanmu selanjutnya.

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, **Gore**, Miss-typo(s), **Incest**.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

_Federal Bureau of Investigation office_ – Washington DC, USA.

"Kami sudah di tempat." Ucap sesosok gadis berambut biru kebiruan kepada seseorang yang berada di suatu tempat –dengan dihubungkan alat komunikasi berbentuk bundar kecil yang menyumbat telinga kanan kedua gadis tersebut.

"_Baik. Aku akan menyadap sistemnya dalam waktu 10 detik. Pastikan kalian jangan sampai tertangkap oleh CCTV saat sistem belum kusadap sepenuhnya."_

"Dimengerti." Ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan. Ya, Konan dan Ino sudah hampir memulai misi mereka. Setidaknya dalam sepuluh detik kemudian. Kedua gadis muda itu tampak tidak mencurigakan. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa barang-barang bawaan mereka adalah senjata.

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."_ suara Tayuya dari radio modifikasi miliknya yang bertengger di telinga kedua gadis itu menghitung detik demi detik untuk memberitahu kedua gadis itu. Saat mencapai detik kelima, Konan dan Ino pun melepaskan pakaian mereka. Kini mereka sedang memakai pakaian hitam ketat layaknya pakaian _spy_ –yang sedari tadi mereka sembunyikan dengan baju santai mereka. Senjata bertengger di sekitar baju tersebut.

" –_4, 3, 2, 1. Mission STARTED!"_ detik itu pula, Konan langsung memencet _password_ pada pintu besi yang cukup berat itu dengan cepat. Konan pun menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 3 detik. Tanpa menunggu lagi, mereka berdua langsung menyerbu masuk saat pintu tersebut terbuka.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Derapan kaki mereka begitu cepat seolah dapat mengejar sang waktu. Kedua tangan mungil Konan tampak memegang sebuah pistol _FN FNP-45_ sembari mengawasi _CCTV_ yang dipasang di lorong tersebut. Sementara Ino terus memfokuskan penglihatan dan pendengarannya. _"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menemui 3 pintu. Konan, kau pilih pintu yang terakhir dan jangan sampai salah memasukkan password."_ Kedua gadis itu pun bergerak mengikuti instruksi sang ketua divisi _informa_ tersebut. Lagi, Konan memasukkan _password _ke papan _password_ pintu ketiga. Pintu demi pintu mereka lewati dengan kecepatan yang mereka usahakan sebaik mungkin.

"_Sejauh ini, tidak ada orang yang berjalan di lorong ini. Tapi, jangan sampai lengah! Ino, tetap fokuskan penglihatan dan pendengaranmu untuk menjaga Konan."_

"Dimengerti." Jawab Ino.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang kami miliki?"

"_Kalian memiliki waktu 5 menit 34 detik."_

"Ck! Lebih cepat, Ino!"

"B-baik!"

Kedua gadis itu pun meningkatkan kecepatan berlari mereka. _"Dalam 10 detik, kalian akan menemui dua persimpangan. Dipastikan ada dua orang di lorong kiri. Konan akan menuju ke lorong kiri untuk membereskan kedua orang itu. Sementara Ino menuju ke lorong kanan untuk menuju ke ruang penyimpanan alat bukti."_ Tepat seperti perhitungan Tayuya, 10 detik berikutnya mereka menemukan dua persimpangan. Dan sesuai petunjuk, Konan bergerak ke lorong kiri dan Ino bergerak ke lorong kanan. _"Ino, dalam 30 detik kau akan menemui pintu tempat penyimpanan barang bukti. Konan, segera kirimkan password pintu itu kepada Ino."_

"Ino, lari lebih cepat. Kita tidak memiliki waktu banyak!"

"Dimengerti!"

"_Konan benar. Waktu yang kalian miliki tinggal 5 menit 4 detik, untuk Ino harap mempercepat langkahmu. Konan, kau akan menemui targetmu dalam jarak 10 meter lagi. Tetap fokuskan penglihatanmu."_

"Tolong tafsirkan berapa lama waktu yang ku perlukan untuk menghabisi mereka!"

"_Maksimal 10 detik. Minimal 5 detik. Jangan menembak mereka di __perut__! Tembak saja tepat di __kepala atau __jantungnya untuk lebih memastikan kematian mereka."_

"Hn." Sejujurnya, menurut Konan tembakan di perut lebih menghemat waktu. Namun memang masuk akal juga pendapat ketua divisi _informa_ tersebut. Tapi, ayolah! Bagaimana kau bisa membidik jantung dua orang dalam waktu 10 detik sekaligus? Oh tunggu, Konan menyeringai. Ide? Tentu.

.

Konoha _park_ – Konoha, Japan.

Sang mentari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Langit yang tadinya dihiasi dengan warna jingga, kini telah menggelap seiring berjalannya sang waktu. Semilir angin menerpa helaian merah muda bergelombang itu seakan mengajak surai indah itu bermain. Karena merasa jengah atas _atmosfer_ sepi yang melingkupi keduanya, sang gadis pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-_kun_' oleh gadis cantik tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan yang ada di depannya.

"Kau tampak tidak senang. Apa aku telah menyita waktumu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_~!"

"Suasana hatiku sedang tidak bagus. Kau tidak menyita waktuku."

Sakura hanya ber'oh' ria saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang amat sangat singkat, padat, dan jelas isinya. "_Ne_, kenapa suasana hatimu tidak bagus?"

"….."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Cerewet! Yang pasti bukan karena kau."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sakura pun membuang muka dan sengaja berjalan mendahului Sasuke –tanda memberitahu pemuda itu bahwa ia sedang marah. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi kekasihnya bertingkah manja. Mau tak mau, Sasuke pun mempercepat sedikit langkah kakinya untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan gadis manja itu. Namun, Sakura malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya seolah menjauhi pangeran ayam–yang tampan–tersebut. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi si bungsu Uchiha itu. Apa maunya gadis pendek ini? Ribuan wanita di luar sana bahkan akan berlutut memohon padanya agar dapat mendekati seorang Uchiha Sasuke barang sedetik saja. Apa gadis pendek ini tidak tahu diri?

"Sakura.."

"….."

"Sakura.."

"…"

"Sakura!"

"Cerewet! Aku benci Sasuke-_kun_!" rajukan gadis itu malah membuat pemuda–yang tadinya kesal padanya–tersebut gemas. Gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Namun di mata Sasuke, gadis itu malah tampak menggemaskan. "Kau kembungkan pipimu lagi, aku akan langsung mencium mu."

_BLUSH!_

Wajah gadis itu merona hebat saat mendengar penuturan pangeran ayam yang bernotaben sebagai kekasihnya. Sakura langsung bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam–dalam–menahan rasa malu. Sasuke mengulum senyum saat melihat reaksi gadisnya. Tapi, rasanya agak keterlaluan juga karena Sasuke membentaknya tadi. Untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, si bungsu Uchiha itu menggerakkan tangan kokohnya ke atas pucuk kepala merah muda itu dan mengelusnya lembut. Spontan, Sakura pun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke –yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ucap Sasuke lembut seraya tersenyum tipis. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan pelan–dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celananya–meninggalkan Sakura yang masih ber_blushing_ ria di tempat.

"Kau masih ingin berdiri disana sampai malam, _pink_?" panggil Sasuke dengan nada yang menyebalkan –menurut Sakura.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Ia pun berjalan menyusul Sasuke dengan gerutuan atas tingkah menyebalkan kekasihnya tersebut. Sasuke kembali mengulum senyum. Tidak, ia tidak marah karena gadisnya menggerutuinya dengan kalimat 'tidak sayang', 'menyebalkan', 'ayam biru', 'pantat ayam', atau yang lainnya. Justru tingkah kekasihnya membuat ia sedikit terhibur. Entahlah, hari ini pemuda berparas rupawan itu tampak lebih sering tersenyum –walaupun itu senyum yang sangat tipis. Biarlah, biarlah ia melupakan misinya sejenak untuk bersama gadis yang ia cintai.

.

_Leung Wei Mansion – Beijing, China_

China. Ah, siapa yang tidak mengenali Negara yang dihuni oleh mayoritas etnis tionghoa ini? Negara yang memiliki tingkat perekonomian cukup tinggi serta organisasi militer yang terlatih. Negara yang memiliki bendera berwarna merah disertai dengan beberapa bintang tersebut memiliki banyak pengusaha sukses yang semakin mengangkat martabat perekonomian Negara tersebut. _Leung Wei Mansion_? Oh tentu, itu adalah mansion seorang pengusaha sukses yang bermarga _Leung_. _Bingo!_ Nama mansion itu diambil dari marga pengusaha tersebut–Leung–dan marga sang istri–Wei.

Mansion tersebut tampak begitu tenang. Untuk ukuran mansion seorang pengusaha ternama, penjagaan disana cukup minim. Hanya dua orang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di depan gerbang. _Desain_ serta ukuran mansion ini cukup sederhana, sehingga dapat mengelabui orang-orang yang berniat jahat untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Karena itulah, keamanan rumah tersebut dilonggarkan. Selain itu juga, rumah tersebut belum pernah 'kecolongan'.

_Leung Bui Qin_–pemilik mansion tersebut–tampak sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di ruang kerja pribadinya. Walaupun ia sedang mengambil cuti musim dingin, ia tetap harus mengecek hasil pekerjaan sekretaris pribadinya –melalui e-mail. Ya, presiden direktur yang satu ini memang cukup memperhatikan segala hal tentang perusahaannya walau ia sedang cuti sekalipun.

TOK.. TOK..

"Siapa?"

TOK.. TOK..

Tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Pria yang berusia sekitar 40-an tahun itu mengernyit heran. Pasalnya, orang-orang yang ada di rumahnya tak pernah tidak menjawab sahutannya dari balik pintu. "Masuk!" perintah pria berwajah tegas itu kepada orang yang telah mengetuk pintunya.

KRIEET..

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan siluet pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam. Sekali lagi, pria berkebangsaan China itu mengernyit heran. Jika orang ini adalah rekan bisnisnya, pasti sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu padanya. "Maaf, anda siapa?" Tanya pria tersebut. Sosok bertubuh jangkung itu pun memasuki ruangan itu dan mengunci pintunya –tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria di depannya. Firasat Leung Bui Qin mulai tidak bagus. Rasanya, ada yang tidak beres dengan kedatangan orang itu ke ruangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa anda dengan saya?"

"….." Sosok itu masih tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau anda tidak mau menjawab, saya akan melaporkan anda ke pol– "

"Nyawamu." Ucap sosok itu singkat.

"Maaf?"

"Aku menginginkan nyawamu."

Sepasang mata pria tersebut membulat seketika saat mendengar jawaban sosok itu. "S-Siapa kau? Jangan main-main, tuan! Saya sedang memiliki banyak tugas sekarang."

"….."

Sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah jarum kecil yang ujungnya tampak basah akan _liquid_ berwarna hitam keunguan kental. Tanpa aba-aba, sosok itu menyentil jarum tersebut ke depan dan mengenai leher bagian atas pria tersebut. "A-aakhh! K-K-aakkkhhh!" pria itu menjerit. Sosok itu menyeringai. Jarum beracun itu ia sentil tepat mengenai pita suara pria tersebut. Ia sengaja merusak pita suara korbannya sebelum menyiksanya untuk mencegah teriakan korban terdengar oleh orang luar.

"Presiden Direktur Leung? Apa itu benar namamu?"

"A-aarrgg! Aakkh!" bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah mengerang kesakitan. Tenggorokannya terasa panas. Ia juga merasakan _liquid_ dengan bau karat melewati tenggorokannya. Ia melayangkan tatapan kepada pemuda di depannya seolah bertanya 'apa-yang-sudah-kau-lakukan-padaku?'

"Aku menghancurkan pita suaramu. Aku kurang suka suara yang berisik nanti."

Pria bermarga Leung itu tak dapat mengeluarkan suara lagi. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya dan terus berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya –walau itu mustahil. Sosok jangkung yang berdiri angkuh di depan pria tersebut mendengus menahan tawa. "Ternyata kau keras kepala, direktur Leung."

"Kau tau, aku dibayar oleh seseorang untuk membunuhmu. Oh, aku hampir lupa. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku." Setelah berkata seperti itu, pemuda itu membuka tudung kepalanya tanpa ragu di depan korbannya.

"Namaku Deidara. Ah, nama itu sepertinya jarang digunakan. Nama yang lebih popular saja, yah? Orang-orang memanggilku 'lidah emas berdosa' atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya–"

"….."

" –_Guilty Gold Tongue_."

.

_Federal Bureau of Investigation – _Washington DC, USA.

Helaian pirang tersebut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tubuh pemiliknya. Walaupun sedang musim dingin, butiran peluh menghiasi wajah cantik tersebut yang tampak begitu gusar mengejar sang waktu. _"Satu belokan lagi, kau akan menemukan pintunya, Ino. Waktu yang kalian miliki, 4 menit 58 detik. Konan, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan kedua orang itu?"_

"_Aku memberikan mereka tembakan di kepala dan jantung sekaligus."_

"_Bagus. Sekarang kau bergerak mengikuti Ino dengan GPS."_

"_Dimengerti."_

Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak tidak berniat untuk menjawab percakapan kedua rekannya di radio kecil tersebut. Ia terus fokus untuk mencapai pintu yang kini tinggal berjarak kurang dari 10 meter dari dirinya. Saat sampai, ia langsung melewati keamanan pintu itu.

"_Bagus. Ino, keluarkan botol berbentuk silinder dari tas pinggangmu."_

Ino mengikuti instruksi ketua divisi _informa_ tersebut tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. "Lalu?"

"_Keluarkan barang bukti yang disimpan di kotak kaca itu. Hati-hati dan jangan lupa untuk melindungi jari-jarimu."_

Ino dengan segera mengeluarkan beberapa barang bukti dari kotak kaca transparan tersebut setelah memakai sarung tangan khusus yang diberikan Tayuya kepadanya. "Selanjutnya?"

"_Semprotkan cairan yang ada di botol spray ke barang bukti. Jangan terlalu basah, jangan juga terlalu kering!"_

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Ino. Sebagai seorang pemula, tentu instruksi Tayuya terasa sulit bagi dirinya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, otak _genius_nya menemukan sebuah cara. Dikeluarkannya selembar plastik bening yang agak tebal dengan bentuk persegi dari tas pinggangnya. Dengan cepat ia semprotkan cairan itu ke barang-barang bukti yang telah ia keluarkan. Setelah itu, ia usap seluruh permukaan barang bukti tersebut satu-per-satu. Dengan begini, tidak ada bukti tertinggal. "Apa kotak kaca ini perlu?"

"_Tidak. Cairan yang kau semprotkan ke barang bukti dapat memuai ke udara. Jadi, seluruh sidik jari maupun bau dalam kotak kaca itu akan termakan oleh zat kimia cairan itu. Sekarang cepatlah keluar. Waktu kalian tinggal 3 menit 54 detik lagi. Temui Konan pada belokan ketiga. Selamat berjuang!"_

Setelah memasukkan kembali barang bukti itu ke tempat semula, Ino langsung melesat keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk keluar bersama Konan. Pintu yang di-stel otomatis–akan tertutup bila orang tersebut sudah keluar–semakin mempermudah Ino untuk mengejar waktu yang tersisa. Tepat seperti instruksi Tayuya, pada belokan ketiga ia menemukan Konan yang tampak sedang menunggunya.

"Cepat, Ino!"

Walau rasa lelah telah menggerogoti tubuh mungilnya, ia tetap berusaha untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Ia merasa agak bingung kepada Konan yang tampak sedang mengulurkan tangan kanannya seolah hendak menyambut Ino untuk meraihnya. Walau tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Konan, tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung meraih tangan kanan seniornya.

HUP!

Ino membelalakkan manic _aquamarine_nya saat melihat gadis bersurai kebiruan itu tengah menggendong dirinya. Spontan Ino langsung berpegangan pada bahu mungil Konan saat ia merasakan mereka sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat. Ino pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua kaki Konan. Tampak sepasang _jet-shoes_ bertengger di kaki mungil itu. Sistem kerja sepatu khusus itu hampir sama dengan sepatu roda. Namun dipasang lagi sepasang jet kecil di belakang sepatu tersebut, sehingga dapat menambah kecepatan berlari pemakainya. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi, itu adalah sepatu modifikasi Tayuya.

Yang Ino herankan adalah, kenapa seniornya ini sangat kuat? Padahal setaunya, dengan berat badannya yang berkisar sekitar 50 kilogram pasti akan sangat sulit untuk diangkat oleh seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun seperti Konan. Diliriknya kedua lengan atas Konan. Alisnya mengernyit tatkala ia melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis itu memiliki otot sehingga kuat menggendong dirinya bahkan dalam posisi berlari. Ah, Ino berpikir mungkin dirinya lah yang paling lemah di organisasi itu.

"Kau tidak lemah."

Ino mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar penuturan Konan. "K-Konan?"

"Kau masih pemula. Jadi wajar saja kau belum menemukan kekuatanmu sendiri. Aku sudah berada di organisasi ini selama 2 tahun. Aku juga sudah mendapat pelatihan khusus sebanyak 10 kali. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku mampu mengangkatmu."

"_E-etto_.."

"Otot?" Konan mendengus menahan tawa saat melihat reaksi Ino. "Penampilan bukanlah segalanya. Penampilan dapat mengelabui jati diri seseorang. Ku rasa, gadis berwajah polos dengan otot-otot di tubuhnya tidak akan enak dilihat bukan?" canda Konan. Ino terkikik kecil saat mendengar penjelasan Konan. "Ya, kau benar. _Arigatou_, Konan."

"Sebenarnya masuk ke organisasi ini akan memberi kita kesenangan tersendiri." Ucap Konan sembari menyeringai tipis.

"Kesenangan?" Tanya Ino polos. Jujur, ia belum mengerti apa-apa soal organisasi yang telah ia dalami hampir 2 minggu ini.

"_Just watch and learn_." Setelah berkata demikian, Konan langsung meningkung tajam dan meloncat keluar dari salah satu jendela yang terbuka. Wajah Ino memucat seketika. Gila! Seniornya gila! Itulah yang ada di pikiran Ino. Bayangkan saja, meluncur dari jendela di lantai 13! Lantai 13! Ditambah lagi sedang memakai _jet-shoes_! Oh hebat, Ino tidak habis pikir dengan senior-seniornya di organisasi yang diketuai sahabatnya itu. Detik berikutnya–

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KONAN-_SENPAAAAAAI_!"

–jeritan Ino pun terdengar.

.

Haruno _mansion_ – Konoha, Japan.

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sakura kepada kekasihnya yang telah mengantarnya pulang ke rumah –mansionnya. Lawan bicaranya pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda menolak tawaran gadis itu. "Aku ada sedikit urusan. Lagipula, ini sudah menjelang malam."

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu, hati-hati ya Sasuke-_kun_!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu pun mengacak pelan pucuk kepala merah muda itu sembari tersenyum tipis. "Hn." Gumamnya ambigu. Pemuda itu pun melepaskan tangannya dari sang gadis, lalu berjalan menjauhi _mansion_ megah tersebut.

"Kalau sudah sampai, kabari aku ya Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada pemuda yang telah cukup jauh darinya itu. Setelah itu, Sakura pun berjalan memasuki _mansion_nya dengan wajah datar.

"Ayame-_baachan_!" panggil gadis itu kepada salah satu pelayan di rumahnya.

"Iya, Nona muda. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Siapkan air hangat!"

"Baik."

Setelah berujar demikian, Ayame pun pergi menyiapkan air hangat untuk nona mudanya. Sementara Sakura berbaring di sofa minimalis berwarna putih gading di ruang keluarganya. "Naomi-_baachan_!" panggilnya kepada pelayan bersurai kehitaman yang kebetulan lewat di depannya itu.

"Iya, nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Onii-chan_ dimana?"

"Tuan muda sedang keluar, nona. Kelihatannya ada urusan bisnis."

"_Souka_. Ya sudah, kau boleh kembali."

"Baik, nona." Ucap pelayan itu sembari ber-_ojigi_ lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Karena bosan, Sakura pun meraih _remote_ TV dan membuka _channel_ –yang mungkin dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Saat layar TV terbuka, program pertama yang ia lihat adalah berita.

"_Pemirsa, telah terjadi pembunuhan tragis kepada seorang pengusaha ternama China yang ber–"_

Tanpa mendengar lebih lanjut, Sakura langsung mengganti _channel_. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "T-tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan.." ia pun mengembalikan _channel_ yang sedang ia tonton ke program berita tersebut.

"_Diduga pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh salah satu anggota Gangster Queen. Jasad direktur Leung ini ditemukan oleh istrinya saat jam 6 pagi tadi. Saat ini, anggota keluarga serta para pekerja di rumah beliau tengah di-interogasi oleh pihak kepolisian China."_

Sakura memicingkan manic _emerald_nya saat program berita China itu menampilkan beberapa foto dari lokasi kejadian. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagi-lagi dia bertindak semaunya."

"Nona muda, air hangat sudah siap."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Sakura pun tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia langsung mematikan televisinya dan beranjak menuju lantai 2 untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Saat ia sampai di kamarnya, ia pun melepaskan seluruh benang yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya, mengambil sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk berendam sejenak. Sensasi hangat menggelitik tubuhnya saat ia duduk ke dalam _bathup Jacuzzi_ yang telah diisi dengan air panas tersebut. Helaan napas lega pun terdengar. Rasanya, kepenatannya seharian ini menghilang entah kemana.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang digeser sukses mencuri perhatian gadis cantik itu. Namun senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sosok yang ada di ambang pintu kamar mandinya.

"_Onii-chan_!"

Sang kakak yang dipanggil hanya mengulas senyum singkat lalu berjalan mendekati _bathup_. "Bagaimana dengan kencanmu hari ini, Jeanne?"

"_Onii-chan_ menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan mau menjawabmu kalau kau memanggil nama itu!"

"Ah–haha. Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Bagaimana dengan kencanmu hari ini, Mine?"

"Aku berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang beberapa kali." Jawab Sakura sembari menyeringai tipis.

"_Ne_, kau memang gadis nakal."

"Kalau bukan karena rencana ini, aku tak akan mungkin mau berkencan dengan Uchiha itu."

"Jadi kau mau berkencan denganku, eh?"

"Haha.. _Onii-chan_ benar-benar nakal! _Ne_, mau berendam bersamaku?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar untuk menanyakan keadaanmu. Lain kali saja."

CUP!

Sai mengecup bibir mungil adik–angkat–nya singkat lalu hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi adiknya itu. Namun Sakura menahan lengan kanan kakaknya. "Ada apa?"

"_Ne_, aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Hn?"

"Deidara berulah sesukanya lagi."

"Hn? Kau tau dari mana?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat berita dari China. Kelihatannya ia sembarangan menerima permintaan dari _client_ asing lagi."

"Ck! Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

"Ng!"

Sai pun meninggalkan kamar mandi Sakura. Tampaknya Deidara akan didamprat habis-habisan lagi karena selalu bertindak sembarangan.

.

PROK.. PROK.. PROK..

Tepukan tangan menyapa pendengaran gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tampaknya gadis itu mengalami _shock_ sampai-sampai ia pingsan di tempat. "E-engg.. Dimana aku?" gumamnya pelan saat melihat ruangan sekitarnya didominasi oleh warna putih. Tapi, tampaknya tempat itu bukan rumah sakit.

"Kau sedang di markas divisi _ambulance_."

"_S-souka_?"

"Selamat kau menyelesaikan misimu, nona Yamanaka." Ucap Tayuya sembari tersenyum puas. Sementara Konan tampak menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf ya, Ino. Konan memang begitu. Kalau dia terpancing suasana, dia akan menjadi sedikit menggila."

Ino tergelak pelan saat mendengar penjelasan ketuanya. "Tidak apa, _leader_. Tadi itu lumayan menegangkan. Lain kali, aku mau melakukan itu lagi kalau ada kesempatan." Ucap Ino bersemangat. Nyali gadis ini mulai terpancing. Konan pun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Ino. Sementara Tayuya _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Tidakkah gadis ini mengerti akan kekhawatiran divisi _ambulance_ yang berusaha menyelamatkannya selama 4 jam? Oh hebat, satu lagi anggota baru dengan nyali besar bergabung di divisinya. Konan pun memajukan tangannya yang sedang dikepal ke hadapan Ino. Ino yang mengerti pun membalas Konan dengan membenturkan kedua kepalan tangan mereka pelan. Ino tergelak pelan, sementara Konan tersenyum tipis.

"_Ne_, _leader_ bolehkah kau mengajariku cara membuat _jet-shoes_?"

BRUK!

Tayuya langsung pingsan di tempat saat mendengar permintaan _rookie_nya. "E-eh? _Kaichou_! Kok pingsan? _K-kaichou!_" panggil Ino sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh ketuanya pelan. Sementara Konan kembali tersenyum tipis.

'kau akan menjadi kuat, Yamanaka.' Batin Konan.

Yah sepertinya memang benar. _Everything you got is everything you've deserved to_.

.

.

.

Oh bunga liar, katakan kepadaku kenapa manusia saling menyakiti dan bertarung satu sama lain?

Oh bunga hias, apa yang dapat kau lihat dari sana? Dan kenapa manusia tidak dapat saling memaafkan satu sama lain?

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika teman-temanmu mati? Berapa jumlah cinta yang bisa diungkapkan oleh dedaunanmu yang tidak dapat berbicara?

Menyanyilah untuk membuktikan kepada mereka yang tak memiliki nama untuk membuktikan bahwa

Hanya kau lah yang hidup.

.

.

.

To be Continued

Hora, hora. Maaf jelek ya? Agak terburu-buru ngetiknya. Mohon maaf untuk _signed_ reviewer karena belum bisa membalas review kalian. Koneksi modem saya sedang sangat buruk. Oh ya, saya juga ingin mempromosikan _sequel_ yang baru saya buat. Judulnya euterpe. Bagi yang berminat, silahkan baca dan tinggalkan review ya? Terima kasih.

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri **– 26/4/2013 3.25 PM


	13. Chapter 13

DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP..

Suara derapan kaki yang beralaskan _boots_ hitam itu menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan luas yang memiliki penerangan minim tersebut. Pemilik _boots_ tersebut tampak berjalan begitu santai ke arah sosok yang sedang duduk di singgasana di depannya. Di sekeliling ruangan tampak puluhan manusia berpakaian lengkap dengan senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing—seolah menjaga sosok yang berada di singgasana tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang yang berusia 18 tahun itu tetap berjalan dengan tenang hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berjarak tepat 15 kaki dari sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di dalam saku celananya, lalu menekuk tangan kanan dan kaki kirinya—memberi hormat kepada sang pemimpin di depannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, _Goshujin-sama_." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Satu setengah tahun ternyata bukan waktu yang singkat 'kan, Deidara?" ucap sosok berambut klimis itu sembari menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan menumpukan dagu ke punggung tangan kanannya.

"Begitulah. _Ne_, ada urusan apa aku dipanggil?"

"Kau orang yang berada di balik kasus direktur Leung 'kan?" Tanya pemuda yang bernotaben sebagai pemimpin sesungguhnya dari organisasi pembunuh bayaran paling berbahaya di dunia tersebut.

"Kau mau mencuciku lagi?" Tanya sosok berambut pirang yang bernama Deidara itu balik. Sontak seluruh anak buah yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menodongkan senjata mereka ke arah Deidara yang telah dinilai berbicara tidak sopan kepada pemimpin mereka. Namun, Sai—pemimpin itu—mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas—tanda memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyimpan kembali senjata mereka.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" perintah Sai dengan tegas.

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia benar-benar sedang dikepung saat ini jika ia melawan pemuda sadis di depannya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Memang benar, aku orang di balik kasus itu." Jawab Deidara dengan jujur.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara pakaian berbahan kain yang terangkat—karena pemakainya bangkit dari tempat duduk. Deidara semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar derapan kaki pemimpinnya semakin mendekati dirinya. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan kepalanya diadahkan ke atas secara paksa dengan menjambak helaian pirang panjangnya yang dikucir satu. Yang ada di pandangannya hanyalah wajah yang ditutupi oleh topeng berwarna hitam dengan dua lubang sebagai celah untuk melihat. Walaupun Deidara tidak dapat melihat wajah pemimpinnya, ia dapat menebak ekspresi pemilik tubuh jangkung yang dibalut oleh jubah hitam tersebut.

"Sudah berapa aku memperingatkanmu? Jadilah anak baik dan jangan nakal!"

"….." Deidara tidak mampu menjawab perkataan pemimpinnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia tak pernah melihat pemimpinnya semarah ini padanya.

"Kau tau? Anak nakal harus diberi hukuman. Agar jera dan tidak nakal lagi, Deidara."

"….."

"Bersyukurlah karena bukan Queen yang mengadilimu saat ini. Dan berhubung aku sedang berbaik hati, aku hanya akan memberikan hukuman 'ringan' kepadamu." Ucap Sai sembari menekankan kata 'ringan' dalam kalimatnya.

Deidara bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar ucapan orang yang tengah menjambak rambutnya saat ini. Dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan ucapan Sai. Jika saja saat ini Queen—Sakura—yang mengadilinya, mungkin ia sudah langsung dimutilasi dengan kejam sejak tadi. Namun, ia juga membenarkan tentang hukuman yang dibicarakan oleh pemimpin sesungguhnya tersebut.

"Kau sudah menerima permintaan sembarangan sebanyak 14 kali. Mulai dari kasus yang terjadi di Las Vegas sampai di Beijing. Kalau dihitung-hitung, kau harus membayarnya dengan kedua tangan dan kakimu. Tapi berhubung aku sedang berbaik hati, aku meringankan hukumanmu."

"T-Terima kasih, _goshujin-sama_."

"Kau dihukum cambuk di punggung sebanyak dua ribu kali. Tiga jam dari sekarang, kau harus melaksanakan hukumanmu. _Wakatta_?"

.

.

.

**Gangster Queen **Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Mystery

WARNING(S)!

AU, OOC, **Gore**, Miss-typo(s), **Incest**.

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

.

.

.

_Ambulance Division_ – Las Vegas, USA.

Butiran salju tampak berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai tanah dari kota yang terkenal akan _casino_-nya ini. Yah, beginilah pemandangan kota Las Vegas pada musim dingin seperti ini. Tak jauh berbeda dari Konoha. Jemari mungil milik gadis berambut pirang itu bergerak menghapus uap pada jendela yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Ia memandangi mobil khusus yang digunakan untuk membersihkan jalan dari tumpukan salju itu dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis cantik tersebut. Ia tampak menghela nafas panjang sesekali sehingga uap dingin tampak keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" Tanya ketua divisi _ambulance_—Mei Terumi—kepada Ino.

"_Nandemonai, _Terumi_-san_."

"Yang benar?" Tanya wanita berusia 25 tahun itu kepada gadis yang lebih muda 9 tahun dari dirinya tersebut.

"….." Ino terdiam. Manik _aquamarine_nya tampak bergetar.

"Kau memiliki masalah?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa yang berada tepat di depan wanita _sexy_ yang berdarah Jepang-Belanda tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, Ino pun membaringkan dirinya sembari memeluk bantal yang ada di sofa tersebut. "_Ne_, Terumi-_san_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah meragukan orang yang kau sukai?"

"Orang yang disukai atau orang yang dicintai, Ino?" goda Mei sembari terkikik kecil.

"_Mou_, Terumi-_san_! Serius!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau meragukannya?" bukannya menjawab, Mei malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Ino.

"Aku takut perasaan yang ia berikan selama ini hanya kepalsuan. Bahkan mungkin saja jebakan untukkku."

"Maksudmu, jebakan untukmu agar tetap bertahan disini?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas—menatap langit-langit—lalu menutup wajah cantiknya dengan bantal kecil yang ia dekap sejak tadi. Tanpa dijawab pun Mei mengetahui jawabannya. "Jadi, dia orang di organisasi ini?" tebak Mei.

"Ngg.. Bahkan dia kakak Queen."

Detik itu pula, Mei membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jawaban Ino. Jika ditanya pun jawabannya pasti menyetujui pendapat Ino. Namun demi pemimpinnya, ia pun rela mengungkapkan dusta. "_Goshujin-sama_ tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang seperti itu, Ino. Kalau dia tipe orang seperti yang kau pikirkan, mana mungkin ia mampu memimpin ribuan orang seperti kami?"

"….."

"Ino, jika kau mencintainya maka percayalah padanya! Apakah selama ini dia pernah menghianatimu? Apakah selama ini dia pernah membohongimu? Apakah selama ini dia pernah mengingkari omongannya kepadamu?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Mei memiliki jawaban yang sama, yaitu 'tidak'—menurut Ino. "Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu, Ino."

"_Nani_?"

"Apa tujuanmu mengikuti organisasi ini?"

Ino pun bungkam—lagi. Tujuannya masuk ke organisasi kejam itu adalah untuk menunjukkan kepada keluarganya bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang lemah dan ia juga ingin agar keberadaannya diakui oleh orang-orang sekitarnya. "Apa tujuanmu itu ada hubungannya dengan _goshujin-sama_?"

CHECK-MATE!

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat jalan pikiran Ino menjadi buntu. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan wanita muda yang tengah 'meluruskan' dirinya. "Aku mengerti, Terumi-_san_." Ino pun mengangkat tubuhnya—dengan menarik kedua kakinya ke depan—agar ia dapat kembali dalam posisi duduk. Ia menatap kosong berkas-berkas yang ada di meja tersebut sembari menenggelamkan setengah bagian dari wajahnya dengan bantal. "Yakinlah dengan keputusanmu sendiri. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, 'kan? Aku yakin, keputusan yang kau ambil sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang. Oh ya, satu lagi.."

"….."

"—orang-orang dalam organisasi ini tidak akan mencampurkan urusan pribadi dan urusan organisasi. Jadi, buang jauh-jauh segala pikiran parnomu ya, kuda poni!"

Ino membulatkan netra _aquamarine_nya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ketua dari divisi yang bertugas menyembuhkan anggota organisasi tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, Ino tersenyum. "_Arigatou_, Terumi-_san_." Tutur Ino tanpa menggubris panggilan 'khusus' yang baru saja diberikan Mei Terumi kepadanya.

"_Dou itashimashite_, Ino." Balas Mei sembari menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya. Ino tertipu lagi oleh 'suapan' berupa bahasa yang diberikan oleh anggota organisasi tersebut. Justru kalimat 'orang-orang dalam organisasi ini tidak akan mencampurkan urusan pribadi dan urusan organisasi' bukanlah kalimat yang dapat meyakinkan Ino. Namun, Ino masih belum mengerti akan kalimat yang memiliki makna ambigu tersebut. Sehingga dengan mudahnya ia terjerat kembali oleh lidah-lidah manis yang merayunya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya.

* * *

Haruno _mansion_ – Konoha, Japan.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Las Vegas, Konoha pun tengah diguyur oleh butiran-butiran kapas mungil berwarna putih—yang dikenal dengan salju. Bisa dipastikan tekanan suhu di luar sana pasti sangat rendah. Mayoritas orang-orang yang tengah mengalami musim—yang identik dengan hari Natal—ini pasti tengah kedinginan karena udara yang sedingin es seolah menelusup ke tulang-tulang mereka. Namun keadaan demikian tidak dirasakan oleh kedua insan yang sedang duduk di sofa yang dekat dengan perapian yang disediakan di _mansion_ milik keluarga Haruno tersebut. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan model mencuat—bak pantat ayam—tengah mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke paha mungil seorang gadis yang identik dengan musim semi. Gadis itu tampak sama tidak keberatan dengan posisi pemuda tampan tersebut yang tengah berbaring di pahanya yang dibalut rok mini dengan model _ballet_ yang berwarna merah _maroon_ dan bermotif kotak-kotak. Gadis cantik itu tampak sedang mengusap dengan lembut helaian kebiruan yang ada di pangkuannya. Sementara pemuda itu memejamkan mata—menikmati usapan lembut kekasihnya. Berterima kasihlah kepada kakak menyebalkan gadis itu yang sedang keluar sehingga gadis itu merasa kesepian dan meminta pangeran Uchiha kita untuk menemaninya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn?"

"Kalau aku boleh tau, gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang bersemu tipis.

"Hn." Gumam pemuda itu singkat tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"_Mou_, Sasuke-_kun_! Aku serius! Menyebalkan!"

"Bukankah kau sudah tau?"

"Kalau aku sudah tau, tidak perlu ku tanyakan lagi padamu Sasuke-_kun_! _Mou_, dasar ayam jelek menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura dengan nada sebal.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak jelas—lagi.

Sakura pun menghentikan usapannya di helaian raven tersebut. Ia memilih menyilangkan kedua tangan mungilnya di depan dada—tanda merajuk kepada sang kekasih. Namun bukannya menyesali perbuatannya, pemuda yang tengah berbaring di atas pahanya itu malah terkikik kecil. Sakura semakin kesal dibuatnya. "Kau mau tau tipe gadis idamanku, _pinkie_?"

"….." Sakura tidak menjawab. Namun indera pendengarannya seolah menunggu lanjutan kalimat pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Tinggi, putih, cantik, atletis, pintar, dan memiliki tubuh yang proposional." Jawab Sasuke sembari menyeringai tipis. "Sekarang kau bandingkan dengan dirimu. Apa kau sudah memenuhi kriteria itu?" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang cukup menyebalkan. Sakura yang mendengarnya pun membandingkan kriteria tersebut pada dirinya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sasuke menahan ledakan tawanya mati-matian saat melihat ekspresi gadis cantik itu.

Dalam hati Sakura membenarkan jawaban Sasuke. Memang seperti itulah gadis idaman yang umumnya disukai oleh seorang pemuda. Yah, baiklah. Sakura putih, cantik, pintar, dan memiliki tubuh yang lumayan proposional. Oh, tingginya semampai. Tepatnya, semeter tak sampai! Sakura menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Manik _emerald_nya berkaca-kaca. "O-oh, _s-souka_.. Jadi aku memang bukan tipe Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sehingga Sakura tidak dapat melihatnya. Agen khusus yang berkebangsaan Jepang itu pun bangkit dari posisinya sehingga ia menjadi duduk di samping kiri gadis manis yang sedang menundukkan kepala tersebut. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan ke pucuk kepala merah muda itu lalu mengusapnya pelan. Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke. "Kriteria itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kau yang apa adanya."

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah sepenuhnya saat mendengar penuturan pangeran ayam itu. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang sedang menahan rasa malu karena ucapannya. Ingin sekali ia menggigit pipi _chubby _kekasihnya yang tampak begitu menggemaskan.

"_M-Mou, _Sasuke-_kun_! Kau menggodaku terus, menyebalkan!"

"Hn. Tapi kau suka 'kan?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bersikap hangat kepadanya. Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena rasa malunya yang tak tertahankan. Sasuke pun mencubit hidung mungil Sakura dengan gemas dan dibalas oleh sikutan kecil dari Sakura kepadanya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." Balas Sasuke sembari menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dan mendekatkan wajah gadis cantik itu kepadanya.

CUP!

Bibir mereka berdua pun bertemu. Sekedar kecupan singkat yang sarat akan kasih sayang—mungkin—di antara keduanya. "_M-Mou_, Sasuke-_kun_ _no hentai_!" ucap Sakura sembari menundukkan kepala merah mudanya dalam-dalam—menyembunyikan semburat merah yang bertengger di pipi _chubby_nya. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi gadisnya. "Wajahmu lucu. Dan itu membuatku ingin menciummu lagi, Sakura-_chan_." Goda Sasuke sembari mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua kembali. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menjauhi Sasuke secepat mungkin.

"_H-Hentai_! _Mou_, aku benci Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke menuju dapur. Seringai kemenangan tercetak sangat jelas di wajah rupawan putera bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu. Sementara Sakura berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah kikuk. Ia sungguh malu karena Sasuke begitu suka menggodanya.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur kepada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di sofa tersebut.

"Hn?"

"Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah padamu saja."

"Baiklah." Setelah berucap demikian, Sakura pun kembali ke dalam dapur dan membuatkan minuman untuk Sasuke dan dirinya. Sementara Sasuke tampak menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada ujung sofa bergaya klasik itu. Dari raut wajahnya, tampak jelas jika ia sedang dilanda kelelahan yang begitu kentara. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak ingin menunjukkan hal itu di depan kekasihnya—demi menjaga privasi misinya.

DRRTT.. DRRTT..

Getaran ponsel langsung membuat Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia merogoh _iPhone_ 5 miliknya dari saku celana. Saat melihat _caller ID_ yang muncul di layar _smartphone_nya, ia langsung menekan tombol _answer_ untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Agent BG-2_ kepada _Agent SC-1_."

"Hn, ini aku sendiri. Ada urusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan _volume_ suara yang sangat kecil kepada penelponnya di seberang sana.

"Terjadi penyusupan kemarin malam pukul 22.24 di kantor pusat."

"A-Apa?!" Sasuke terkejut bukan main saat mendengar berita yang disampaikan kepadanya, tetapi ia tetap menjaga emosinya agar Sakura tidak mengetahui isi pembicaraannya dengan rekan sesame _agent_nya.

"Diperkirakan penyusupan ini dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan _hacking_, karena CCTV yang terpasang di setiap lorong tidak menampilkan adanya pelaku. Selain itu, ada 2 orang anggota kita yang tewas di lorong yang letaknya berlawanan dengan lorong tempat menyimpan barang-barang bukti _Gangster Queen_. Dipastikan, penyusup yang datang kemarin berjumlah 2 orang atau lebih."

"Jadi— "

"Semua barang bukti yang berhubungan dengan Gangster Queen tandas. Berdasarkan informasi ini, kami mengambil konklusi bahwa pelaku penyusupan ini tak lain adalah bawahan Gangster perempuan itu."

"Apa tidak ditemukan satu pun barang bukti disana?"

"Kami sudah memeriksa setiap lorong di kantor pusat, tapi tidak ada satu pun bukti yang tertinggal. Dan lagi, ada sebuah kaca yang pecah di lorong lantai 13. Kemungkinan kaca yang pecah itu adalah bekas dari penyusup yang melarikan diri melalui jendela."

"Tidak mungkin membahayakan diri untuk melompat dari lantai 13, _agent BG-2_."

"Memang benar. Tapi, kami masih menyelidiki hal ini."

"….."

"Bagaimana misimu disana, _agent SC-1_?"

"Hn, belum ada perkembangan."

"Aku sarankan kau harus berhati-hati dan jangan sampai melewatkan hal kecil sedikitpun. Bisa saja hal kecil itu menuntunmu ke sebuah _clue_ besar dalam misimu."

"Hn."

"Baik, hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan."

"Hn."

TUTT.. TUTT.. TUTT..

Komunikasi melalui telepon genggam itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Sasuke. Ia memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Gadis Gangster itu sudah berhasil membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Ia baru saja pulang dari misi tambahan di Ame, sekarang ia ditimpali masalah dari kantor pusat tempat ia bekerja. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang komplotan pembunuh bayaran brengsek itu sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Menurut logika, jika penyusup itu menerobos jendela di lantai 13 tersebut, pastinya ada bekas kontak antara kulit penyusup itu dan kaca jendela kantornya. Dan secara teknis, pelaku penyusupan itu bisa ditemukan dengan DNA yang ada di bekas goresan kulit yang ada di kaca tersebut. Selain itu, ia merasa sangat aneh. Ia dapat mengumpulkan barang bukti dengan begitu mudah, seolah sang ratu Gangster itu sengaja membiarkannya menemukan titik terang sejenak. Namun sekarang, barang bukti itu tandas oleh bawahan target misinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke pening. Entah permainan macam apa yang sedang ia mainkan saat ini dengan target misinya. Ia bersumpah akan menemukan gadis ingusan itu dan menjebloskannya ke ruang isolasi FBI.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara bening itu menyapa indera pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ini, aku buatkan _cappuccino_."

"….."

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_? Tampaknya sedang banyak masalah?"

"….."

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura lagi, karena Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke tampak menyeringai tipis. Sakura yang merasakan aura di sekitarnya mulai berubah pun merinding. "S-Sasuke-_kun_.."

"Ya, aku sedang banyak masalah, _hime_."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar panggilan Sasuke kepadanya. "Masalah? Masalah apa, Sasuke-_kun_? Ceritakan saja padaku!" seringai Sasuke semakin melebar saat mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang—menurutnya—sangat polos itu.

"Ya, aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau mau menyuapiku _cappuccino_ buatanmu dari mulut ke mulut." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menghilangkan seringai lebarnya. Sakura melongo. Ia tak mengerti perkataan kekasihnya yang 'mesum' itu. Otaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan kekasih 'mesum'nya.

Oh hebat, penekanan kata 'mesum' sebanyak dua kali untuk mempertegas mesumnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"E-Eh?!" Sakura memekik kecil saat menyadari maksud perkataan kekasihnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. "S-Sasuke-_kun_.. _Mou_, _hentai_.." Sakura menundukkan kepala merah mudanya sedalam mungkin. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun tersenyum tipis.

Setidaknya, Sakura lah yang membuatnya bahagia dalam saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Ya, Sakura yang membuatnya bahagia—

—mungkin?

* * *

Tokyo _Tower_ – Tokyo, Japan.

Mobil yang Jaguar XJ220 yang mendapat gelar _Top 10 Sport Cars_ itu tampak baru saja tiba di tempat parkiran mobil yang di sediakan di halaman depan Tokyo _Tower_. Sang pengemudi pun keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan berjalan menuju _lobby_ menara—yang berperan sebagai monument dan tempat wisata—tersebut. Helaian pirangnya bergerak kecil ketika sang pemilik dengan perawakan tegap itu berjalan. Banyak gadis-gadis yang terpesona akan ketampanannya saat ia memasuki lorong monumen Negara Jepang tersebut. Namun, iris _sapphire_ itu sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah gadis-gadis yang melayangkan tatapan memuja kepadanya. Dari raut wajahnya saja, orang-orang tau jika ia sedang mencari sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang.

"Namikaze-_san_!" sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi indera pendengaran pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Sontak pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jarum jam dua. Iris _sapphire_nya dapat menangkap sosok yang ia cari sedari tadi. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung berlari ke tempat gadis—yang diperkirakan berusia sekitar 20 tahun—itu berdiri.

"_Warui, warui_! Aku tertidur tadi, Rochelle-_san_." Ucap Naruto sembari ber'ojigi' kepada gadis perawakan _bule_ yang bernama lengkap Charlotte de La Rochelle yang berdiri dengan memasang ekspresi angkuh di depannya.

"Namikaze-_san_, kau tau sendiri 'kan keadaan di markas pusat seperti apa?" Tanya gadis dengan iris keabuan itu. Naruto langsung memasang wajah serius saat gadis kebangsaan Perancis—yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya—itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang dipastikan merupakan topik utama pembicaraan mereka hari ini. Sebodoh-bodohnya tingkah Naruto di depan orang-orang, itu semata-mata untuk menutupi identitasnya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, dia _agent ellite_ yang sudah mendapat _rank _S. Dan tentunya, kecerdasan pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini tidak dapat diragukan lagi.

"Kita bicarakan di tempat lain. Disini terlalu ramai."

"Baik."

Kedua anak manusia itu pun mencari tempat yang agak sepi untuk menjaga privasi pembicaraan mereka. Naruto melirik gadis seram yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa kasus penyusupan ini sangat serius. Jika tidak, FBI tak akan repot-repot mengirim _agent_ kelas S dari divisi _Counter-Intelligence_ untuk datang menemui _agent_ dari divisi _Counter-Terrorism_ seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia juga mengenal gadis berusia 21 tahun ini. Naruto tau betul jika gadis ini tak selemah penampilannya.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis bermarga de La Rochelle itu mendelik tajam kepada Naruto. "Ada masalah apa, Namikaze-_san_?" Tanya Rochelle dengan gaya bahasa Jepangnya yang masih tercampur logat Perancis. Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala pirangnya dengan cepat—takut seniornya berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya. "Jika ada urusan pribadi atau hal lainnya, ku harap kau tidak mengaitkannya dengan misi, Namikaze-_san_." Ucap Rochelle dengan nada bicara yang cukup tajam. "T-Tentu saja, Rochelle-_san_!" jawab Naruto. Jujur saja, nyalinya benar-benar ciut sekarang. Gadis ini begitu menyeramkan, pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu memang memiliki paras yang lumayan cantik, tetapi bayangkan saja sejak tadi Rochelle selalu memasang wajah bengis seolah ingin menelan Naruto hidup-hidup.

"Disini cukup sepi." Ucap Rochelle—menyadarkan Naruto dari pemikirannya sendiri. Rochelle pun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangan putih pucatnya, yang juga dibalas kembali oleh Naruto. "Namaku Charlotte de La Rochelle. Panggilanku _agent CR-1_. Dari divisi _Counter-Intelligence_. Kebangsaanku Perancis."

"N-Namikaze Naruto. Panggilanku _agent DY-1_. Divisi _Counter-Terrorism_. Kebangsaan Jepang." Ucap Naruto gugup. Keduanya pun melepas jabatan tangan masing-masing. Rochelle memandang Naruto datar. "Aku hanya akan membunuh target misiku." Ucap Rochelle singkat. Iris _sapphire_ itu langsung menatap Rochelle. Detik berikutnya, Naruto menyengir. "Ah—ahaha! Sepertinya, aku yang terlalu tegang ya?" gelak Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rochelle menatapnya datar—lagi. "Dimana Uchiha-_san_?"

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Dia juga baru saja pulang karena menyelesaikan misi tambahan."

"Oh. Apa kalian sudah menemukan target?"

"B-Be—

"Ku dengar, nama kalian cukup sohor di kantor pusat." Tutur Rochelle memotong jawaban Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia mengerti maksud perkataan senior divisi _Counter-Intelligence_ itu. "Aku harap apa yang ku dengar sesuai dengan kenyataan." Lanjutnya. Naruto semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Maaf." Jawab Naruto. Satu kata itu mewakili seluruh pokok dari jawaban yang ingin ia lontarkan kepada seniornya. "Fugaku-_sama_—ketua bagian Negara Jepang—menugaskan kalian berdua untuk misi ini."

"….."

"Sudah hampir dua bulan. Kalian belum memberikan perkembangan yang berarti. Sementara di kantor pusat, berbagai masalah sudah muncul. Bisakah kalian sedikit menghargai waktu?"

"Ada tiga orang!" seru Naruto kepada seniornya. "Kami telah menetapkan hipotesis bahwa Gangster Queen ada di antara mereka bertiga!"

"Hipotesis? Hipotesis katamu? Apakah menembak seorang pembunuh memerlukan hipotesis murahan seperti itu?" balas Rochelle sengit. Manic keabuannya memicing tajam kepada Naruto. Naruto membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia akui, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke agak tidak peduli terhadap misi. Akibatnya, ia harus berusaha mencari bukti sendirian. Namun dengan kecerdasan otaknya yang tidak melebihi Sasuke, misi ini akan sangat sulit baginya. Detik berikutnya, Naruto seakan menyadari sesuatu.

"Rochelle-_san_."

"….?"

"Sepertinya, aku sudah menyadari siapa target misi kami."

Rochelle mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau yakin?" Tanya-nya dengan nada menyelidik. Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah menara—melihat hiruk pikuk manusia di bawah sana. "Aku sangat yakin. Tapi, ini akan menjadi masalah besar kalau penargetanku benar."

"Masalah besar?"

"Aku yakin, Sasuke tidak akan mempercayai ini semua. Ini akan sangat sulit."

"Maksudmu.." tutur Rochelle sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Rochelle. Raut keseriusan terpampang begitu jelas pada putera tunggal Namikaze Minato tersebut. "Aku mencurigai—

Jika penargetannya kali ini benar, maka misi ini akan terkait pada masalah pribadi.

—Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura?" Tanya Rochelle bingung. Pasalnya, ia tak mengenal sosok yang disebutkan oleh Naruto.

"Dia kekasih—

Manik keabuan Rochelle membulat sempurna walaupun Naruto belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Logikanya berusaha untuk menolak hipotesis yang bersliweran di otaknya.

—_partner_ku, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

Author's Area :

Ayo, ayo buka kalender! Sudah berapa lama FanFic ini ditelantarkan, wkwk. Jujur saja, saya benar-benar sibuk. Bahkan jika saat senggang, saya selalu tergoda untuk menonton anime. #jduag!# Hahaha. Untuk yang merasa tidak nyambung dengan chapter ini, silahkan cek chapter 12. Mungkin ada yang belum membacanya, apalagi signed reviewer yang tidak sempat saya balas chapter lalu. Maaf ya.

Oh ya, ada yang memberitahu saya bahwa saya melakukan kesalahan dalam penempatan tokoh. Maaf, anda benar. Saya melakukan kekeliruan karena saya kurang memperhatikan tokoh-tokoh sampingan di FanFic ini. Nah, _readers_ sekalian, saya mau mempromosikan FanFic baru saya judulnya "Do You Understand?" BAD Sakura juga, dan agak inspired dari Mirai Nikki. Hehe. Saya juga ingin mengikuti BTC III, jadi harap berkunjung & Review karya saya di BTC III nanti ya? Hehe. Lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada reviewers atau _silent _reader yang tetap setia mengikuti FanFic ini sampai sekarang. Dan maaf beribu maaf karena saya telat update. Yosh! Balas review!

Sami haruchi 2 : haha, iya begitulah. Ini sudah update, thanks reviewnya.

Sasusaku uciha : haha, maaf lama ya. Saya sedang semi-hiatus sekarang. Eh jangan, Sasuke dengan saya saja! Haha. Sudah kok, saya sudah membuat FanFic SasuSaku yang baru. Silahkan cek di profil saya! Hehe. Thanks ya.

Guest : wow, saking terkejutnya kah? Haha. Aduh dipanggil _nee_, panggil Yueri aja saya masih sangat muda. :P mungkin ga ya? Saksikan di chapter depan! Hahaha.. :P iya sama, sama. Thanks juga ya.

Guest (Thuelanarra) : waduh main tunduk-tunduk, gangster queen tunduk dengan the Uchiha Sasuke. Hahaha.. saya pikir-pikir dulu deh :P thanks ya.

Ryu kun : iya gpp kok. Hehe. Wah, kurang tau juga ya. Wkwk. Saksikan aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Maaf, saya tidak bisa janji. Saya sibuk sekali. Hehe. Thanks ya.

Special Thanks To :

**Burung Hantu, yurakindha yoshikuni, Rei Jo, Shin Ryecchan, Rose Whistersky, Aden L kazt, Mizuira Kumiko, Queen Devil, Magician cherry, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, blue minra, Diella NadiLa, Haru-kun Uchiha, Sami haruchi, Ayano Futabatei, Sami haruchi 2, sasa. Smarti, Retno UchiHaruno, nayauzumaki, sakura SASAke, Sasano Hyo, NaMoKiChi Akasuna, BBB TripleB, Api Hitam AMATERASU, Violet Rainbow, Kisasa Kaguya, Echy AppleBlue, Anka-Chan, rizkikikidewi, iSakuraHaruno1, Zumisa Kahyuchi, AzuraCantyle, sora azura, hanazono yuri, Ah Rin, Mikaela Williams, nowan456 yoval, Broken Reveries, Novrie TomatoCherry, , ShifukiKafudo, Aiko Shimazaki, Chihoru Octobaa, Akasuna Sakurai, Cherry Lily Blossom.**


End file.
